Against the Odds
by Elmrada
Summary: Taking place six years after Tell Me Something, Akane and Ranma face married life together. With Akane doubting she can have children and Ranma unable to understand "wife" and "female" needs, can these two overcome what married life throws at them?
1. Six Years Later

Against the Odds

Chapter One

Akane let out a long yawn and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel tightly around her now attractively mature curved body. She leaned forward and cleaned off a small area on the mirror for her head. The rest of it the mirror covered in condensation. She flicked her bangs from her eyes and stared at her hair. It had grown so long. After her and Ranma got married she'd never cut it. Now here they were, six years later, and her air was to the small of her back.

Akane began dressing herself, moving slowly. She was hard away at thinking. Ranma's birthday was next week and she was brainstorming what she was going to get him. Ranma had indeed changed a lot over the years. When they were sixteen Ranma was constantly running around ticking people off and getting punched in the face, but as the years crept by together as a married couple he began thinking before he spoke (even though sometime he just blurted out whatever was at the top of his mind) and he seemed more silently determined for his goals, rather than just parading around screaming what he was going to do next.

He was going to be twenty-three next. _Geez, _Akane thought, wrapping her hair up into a her towel. She was now wearing the same fashion she wore when she was a teenager. The clothing was rare among people but she was more into comfort than style. So a traditional suspender skirt and sweater was normal. Ranma still dressed the same as well in his Chinese-like clothes. _That seems so old, _Akane shook her head. She unwrapped the towel on her head and began roughly drying it. She exited the bathroom and walked down the hall of Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Or as she still originally thought of it, The Tendo School.

Akane tossed the towel in the laundry room. She'd wash it later. She strolled into her and Ranma's room and began getting the snarls out of her long hair. "Ouch," Akane murmered as a her hair brush got snagged in knot. She continued yanking and yanking. Her scalp was beginning to hurt but still she pulled. _No way is this knot going to stay there! _Akane ground her teeth pulling harder.

_RINNNNNNG! _ripped through the air, startling Akane. She released the brush and now it just dangled in her air, weighing that side of her head down. Akane bounded down the hall way, slid down the railing (she claimed it to be fun and remind her of youth) and leapt gracefully into the kitchen. Sadly, the brush continued beating against her head over and over again, determined not to fall out of the raging snarl in her hair. Akane ripped the phone from the receiver and tried to press it to her left ear, but the brush got in the way. She sighed as the two clattered together. She switched ears and leaned against the counter.

"Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, Akane Saotome speaking," Akane rehearsed into the phone, picking at her fingernail.

"Yes, hello," came a male voice on the other side of the phone. Something about the tone made Akane doubt he was calling about classes, "I'm Lanny Ziefeld from the Tokyo Asylum." Akane's heart nearly thudded to a stop. "I'm calling to confirm with Drager's immediate family that he is ready to be released from the asylum. Are you part of his immediate family?"

It took Akane a moment to find her voice. She watched Ranma stroll nonchalantly into the kitchen. He bent into the fridge and pulled a shiny red apple out. He rubbed in on his red shirt and then took a crunchy bite out of it. "Y-yes," Akane replied into the receiever, "I'm his... sister-in-law." Ranma hopped up onto the counter and sat criss-cross. He glanced at Akane who was hugging the receiever to her ear, cupping the mouth of it.

"Then could you and Mr. Ranma Saotome head down to the asylum tomorrow to pick him up?" Lanny asked, "We'd like for Drager to stay with his brother for a period of seven months before he is allowed to be admitted back into society. Is this understood?"

_Seven months? _Akane's mind almost went blank. Infact, she almost dropped the phone. The man cleared his voice, obviously awaiting an answer from the shocked Akane. "Y-yes, sir. Of course. I understand." Akane stammered for the appropiate line for a moment. "Th... thank you." Akane numbly hung the phone back up and then stared at the wall across from her.

"Yo, Akane," Ranma said, swallowing a mouthful of apple, "Who was that on the phone? Another student?" Akane shook her head, "I'm guessin' it's bad news." Akane nodded. "Well, who was it? I don't like guessin' this early in the morning." Akane turned towards Ranma at a loss of words. "Uhm... you do realize there is a brush in your hair, right?" Ranma asked, pointing to the instrument used for combing. Akane nodded dumbly. Then with a force, she pushed right through the snarl. She patted it into the side of her head and then ran it through the rest of her hair while Ranma finished off his apple. He tossed the core in the direction of the trash but missed. Ranma moaned and crossed to pick it up, "So? Who was it?"

"Who was what?" Akane asked, distantly. She set the brush on the counter, her eyes still wide with shock.

"The guy on the phone," Ranma turned to her, slightly agitated. "Who just called you?"

"Oh," Akane lightly touched her forehead, then turned back to Ranma, "That was Lanny Ziefeld." Ranma cocked an eyebrow up at her not having the slightest idea of who that was. "He's from the... the asylum," Akane said, almost whispering this part, "Drager is getting released... we have to go pick him up tomorrow."

"What?" Ranma hissed, his brow furrowing, "And you told him yes?"

"Of course I did," Akane shot back, "The man said that he has to live with you, Ranma Saotome, for seven months before he can go into public himself."

"I visited him all these years. He was doin' fine in the asylum," Ranma murmered, "Why would they want him here? Does no one there remember the Saotome v Saotome case from six years ago?" Akane fell against the counter, letting out an uneven sigh. She placed her hands on her lower abdomen. Her face fell. "Oh, Akane," He crossed to her, placing a light hand on her upper-arm. "I don't have an idea about what we're gonna do with Drager," She tensed a little at this, "Look at me." She didn't move to make eye contact. Ranma cupped her cheek and manually made her meet his gaze, "I promise you, he will _never _lay a hand on you like he did when we were younger. Okay?" Akane's shimmered in the kitchen light. "Okay?" He asked again. Akane nodded slowly, exhaling unevenly.

"I trust you, Ranma."

...

Akane was sitting on the counter later that afternoon. Ranma peaked in before the teenage class to see what Akane was doing still in the kitchen. She didn't even notice him peak in. Akane would pick up the phone, dial in a number and hang it back up as she listened to the first few rings. He had asked what she was up to earlier. She simply replied, calling father to tell him of the wonderful news about Drager's admittance.

He walked in and for the hundredth time, Akane slammed the phone down on the receiver, too scared to go through with it. Ranma lifted Akane from the counter and set her down, putting his hands on his hips, he stared deep into Akane's eyes, "Why don't you teach the class today?" Ranma asked, cocking an eyebrow up, "You need a mind-clearer anyway." Akane shook her head and turned back for the phone but Ranma firmly planted his hands on Akane's shoulders, "Come on, Akane. I'll call them. Go get ready for class." She turned back to Ranma.

"T... thanks," She murmered and was about to walk past her when Ranma leaned down and placed a light kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him. There was a firm light in his eyes and suddenly she understood everything. Once she left, Ranma just stared at the phone.

_Is this what Akane was feeling? _Ranma wondered as he stared at the phone. At moments he felt confident to call and tell them the news, but then his confidence would shrink away as his finger mashed the first button. He listened to the first rings, wondering if even he, himself, was going to chicken out. _Hopefully Soun will answer, _Ranma twirled the cord in his hand. Ever since Nabiki moved to France to further her study of business and Kasumi married Dr. Tofu, it seemed no one ever answered the phone. It went to voicemail, but Ranma hung up and redialed, swearing under his breath. _Come on, Pops. I know you're old and tired, but get off your lazy ass and come answer the phone. _It continued ringing and ringing. It reminded Ranma of when he was sixteen. He was bent over the receiever of the phone, cupping it close to his mouth, listening to the rings. He was praying for his mother to pick up.

That seemed like forever ago.

"Watch this!" Someone called. Ranma turned, the phone still pressed to his ear. He saw someone through the small curtain that seperated the kitchen from the eating area. He could see pink toddler shoes that lit up. She was doing cartwheels all over the table.

"Hello?" Mrs. Saotome's voice filled the receiver, but Ranma slammed the phone down and began racing towards the cartwheeling toddler.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ranma burst through the curtains and froze when he saw the innocent little girl stop. _Her. _Ranma's eyes shimmered as he stared down on the little girl. She had her hands clasped behind her back. The toe of her shoe was nervously digging into the surface of the fine dining table. She was still in the same clothes. The overalls and striped sweater. Her hair was a deep black similar to Ranma's and it was done back in two braids. The little girl brought her eyes up to meet Ranma's gaze and he was shocked to see how familiar those eyes looked.

_I remember her, _Ranma thought, still staring at her. _She haunted me for a long time while I was teenager. It was right after we figured out Akane couldn't have kids. But who is she? What's her name? And who is she supposed to be representing? _Ranma stared deeper into those big blue eyes. It was a deep blue and there was something in them that surprised Ranma. Knowledge. She was aware of things around her. Her eyes seemed to carry wisdom in them that even a monk of fifty years still wasn't worthy to carry. There was a familiar light in them, too. A firmness. She would stick by her decision, whether it be about the Mayor of Tokyo or the shade of her purple crayon. Ranma knew someone like her. Was she just taking after them.

"Hi," Ranma said as evenly as possible. The little girl stared back for a few moments. He could see her calculating her words and forming the perfect sentence. Something smart. Something that a grown-up would say.

"Hi," Was all she replied with though. Ranma stood up straighter now, trying to calm his thudding heart.

_I'm talking to a little girl that doesn't exist. _Ranma thought to himself, _Did I faint when I picked the phone up? _Ranma looked down at the ground for a moment wondering what to do next. She seemed ghostly. He knew she wasn't real. He'd first seen her when he took Akane to Dr. Tofu's after she retore her healing tissue. He knew she wasn't real then and there was no way she was alive now. Was this supposed to be his 'guardian angel'? Was her ghostly figure supposed to step in for the fact that they will never have children?

"Momma told me I was gonna have a little brother soon," Ranma was surprised by how baby-like the little girl sounded. Her eyes deceieved the tone of her voice, "She said he was on his way. Is he comin' in the mail?" Ranma let the words sink into him. There was no way that little girl actually spoke and thought like that. She was far too advanced for her age. Her actions even surprised Ranma. She brought her thumb up and simply sucked on it.

"How old are you?" Ranma asked, hesitently. The little girl looked down at her hand and stared at her stubby fingers for a few moments. _Can she count? _Ranma wondered as she stared between all five fingers. She then brought up two and held it out for him to see, "You're two years old?" The little girl nodded, confirming this. "Wh... what's your name?" This question surprised Ranma. He didn't mean to ask that. He'd gone six years without needing to know the little girls name, but now something made him need to know. She slowly drew her thumb from her mouth and stared at him. She scanned his body. Ranma tried to untense as much. He learned through the toddler martial arts classes that the younger ones tend to notice body language more than tone. So whenever he spoke to them or interacted with them, he needed to be as loose as possible. Kids get stressed when someones muscles are locked tight and tense.

"Aiko," She said.

"Ranma!" Both of their heads shot to the hallway. Akane strolled into the room pulling her long hair into a tight pony-tail, "Did you call them?" She froze when she saw a tense Ranma. His legs were bent and looked like she was kneeling over to talking to someone. She looked around the room and saw no one, "Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

_I think I did, _Ranma thought. He looked where Aiko once stood on the table, but she was gone now. "Uhm," Ranma rubbed the back of his head, straightening up. "I haven't called yet. I'll do that now. You go teach class." She actually laughed that giggle that made Ranma smile.

"Right away, Chief."

"Damn straight," Ranma teased as he entered the kitchen. He mashed the buttons in and listened to it rang. The ringing is what set his nerves on edge. He played with the cord waiting and waiting. _Damn adults. Gettin' so old. _

"Hello?" It was Mrs. Saotome, "Is this the person who called earlier?"

"Yeah," Ranma replied into the receiever, "Sorry 'bout that, Mom. Something came up and I had to hang the phone up." He heard his mother's heart laugh from the other end of the phone, "Sorry to be calling on a Monday evening. Bad time of the day to call is what you always said."

"It's not a bother when you're old, sweetie," Mrs. Saotome told him, good naturedely, "Now. Is something wrong, Ranma?"

"No, no..." Ranma said, then exhaled heavily into the receiever, "Well. I mean nothing is _wrong. _I got some news for ya, though."

"What is it?"

"Well, Akane and I got a call today," Ranma began, but was interjected by Mrs. Saotome's high pitched scream. He had to hold the phone away for his ear and hope that would stop soon.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" Mrs. Saotome guessed.

"No, not that, Mom," Ranma shook his head. He heard her sigh, "Look. I gotta make this quick. It's killin' me, too. Akane and I got a call today from the asylum. Drager is gettin' admitted tomorrow and he has to stay with me for seven months." Silence. Ranma grew slightly anxious as he waited for his mother to say something. Ranma suddenly heard a lot of clattering from the other side of the line. "Mom? Mom?" Ranma called into the phone.

"Nadoka?" He heard the distant call of his father. There were pattering of feet to be heard and Ranma pressed the phone really close to his ear to pick everything up. There was then a fumbling with the phone, "This is Genma Saotome. Whatever you just said to my wife knocked her out cold."

"Mom's down!" Ranma gasped into the phone.

"Boy? Is that you? What the hell did you say that nearly killed your mom?"

"Pops, you ain't man enough to handle it," Ranma rolled his eyes. He heard Genma growl from the other side of the line, "Drager's gettin' admitted from the asylum tomorrow. He has to live with me for seven months." Another thud. Ranma exhaled loudly and heard Soun trying to call them back. Ranma slammed the phone onto the receiever, saving Soun from a trip to the ground as well. _Darn parents, _Ranma rolled his eyes, strolling from the kitchen, _can't take news anymore._

It was like that three Thanksgivings ago. Akane and Ranma joined Nabiki, Kasumi, Dr. Tofu, Soun, Genma, and Mrs. Saotome in Nagasaki in their new home. While everyone was making toasts and Soun was about to make the first cut into the turkey, Nabiki rose and cleared her throat, trying to get the point across that it was clearly a delicate and serious topic she wanted to convey.

"Living here in Nagasaki has been real fun," Nabiki was saying, sloshing her champagne around in her glass, "I've enjoyed the college education and sights to behold here. But I have a hard announcement to tell you guys. I accepted a new course in furthering my education in business," A round of applause went around the table. Soun murmered something about her being an ambitious girl, "but the course is in France." A silence came over the room. No one said anything. Everyone could probably hear a pin drop. Everyone gasped and came to their feet as Soun fell backwards and thudded harshly to the ground.

Ranma heard Akane's instructing echoing from the dojo. Ever since Ranma and Akane took the dojo over the amount of students and education doubled and tripled. They sky-rocketed with money. Ranma smiled as he heard the teenagers grunts and complains. It was the girl class, so he heard a student ask Akane if she could sit out because she had cramps. Akane's simple answer to that? Take a five minute water break. When Ranma taught the teenage girl class, which was rarely, if he ever had done it more than once. But he remembered the first time he did it.

He was helping the girls with high and low kicks. He showed them how their muscles should come out. Having the curse of being girl (though he didn't tell the girls this) helped him better understand the proportion and muscle fusing in a girls body. It helped him teach them the high kick easier. It a guy, alot of the strength would go through the hip and calf, but in a female it should go through their thighs.

Ranma had told them to continue in a line up of doing high kick, low kick, low kick, hook left, hook right, uppercut and repeat. He watched the girls set about, correcting a few of them every now and then, but a girl staggered over to him clumsily. She pushed the glasses up the bridge of her nose and pulled on Ranma's instructor sleeve.

"Yes, Hikaru?" Ranma glanced at over his shoulder at her. He was currently occupied with another student who was having trouble executing the high kick properly.

"Can I speak to you... alone?" Hikaru asked nervously. She was only about thirteen. She was wringing her hands and glancing around nervously. She pushed her glasses up her nose again and waited impatiently for Ranma to finish correcting the student. Hikaru then led him to a corner far from the other girls.

"Okay. What is it?" Ranma asked, giving his student his full attention. Hikaru stared at the ground for a moment. "Hikaru?"

"Is it okay if I sit out and just watch for a little bit?" Hikaru asked, now meeting her sensei's gaze. She pushed her glasses up her nose and waited anxiously for Ranma's reponse.

"Can I ask why?" Ranma countered, crossing his arms, "You were doing the punches perfectly earlier. Can you not do kicks? I can help you better understand them."

"No," Hikaru choked for a moment, "It isn't that sensei..." Hikaru now curled one of her light brown strands of hair around her index finger nervously, "I have... _menstrual _cramps." The red alert sirons went off in Ranma's mind.

_Did she seriously just say that to me? _Ranma's mind blaired. He tried to keep his face straight. Hikaru's had already turned a bright pink. Her hand was resting on her abdomen, like Akane did so often when she would think about her inability to get pregnant. _Well, what do I tell a girl who is probably expirencing a period for the first time? _Ranma thought, trying to calculate everything perfectly. "Hikaru," He began, hoping what he came up with didn't sound stupid. He was trying his best to relate to a young females mind. That was one thing his curse could never do for him, "What if I gave everyone in the class a new puppy?" Her brow furrowed together.

"I guess that'd be really cool," Hikaru replied after a moment.

"Exactly. But... let's say I give Ayako over there a rare species of a puppy. Would that be fair?" Ranma asked, hoping this was making sense in the young girls head.

"No, it wouldn't be." Hikaru said.

"Then how would it be fair if every girl came up to me and told me of her... er... cramps and I made them keep training, but I let you sit out?" Ranma asked.

"I guess it wouldn't be that fair," Hikaru murmered. Her face showed miserableness about her defeat against her sensei. He watched her sulk back to her spot and began getting back into pattern with the rest of the girls.

_Glad I never have to deal with... menstration. _

Ranma didn't laugh at then, but he sure did laugh at it now. Ranma began upstairs knowing he had an hour and forty-five minutes to chill before the class was over. He wondered to his and Akane's room. He looked at the familiar present that Akane gave him the Christmas they were in the hospital. He looked at the other photo of their honeymoon in China. They were both pointing to a sign that read in Chinese, _Noodle House of Ranma. _The owners name was Ranma, actually. That's when a light went off in Ranma's head.

"My birthday," He gasped. "Ah, damn. I'm gonna be twenty-three." Ranma's eyes began darting around the room, "Hm... I wonder if Akane has bought my present yet?" Ranma dove into the closet, tearing everything apart. He threw shoe boxes here and there, checked coat pockets, in Akane's skirts, and even checked their wedding album for something. _Anything_ that gave him a hint as to what Akane possibly was getting Ranma.

He sat in the closet now, the ground messy with things everywhere. Their shoes were out of place, along with different types of equipment such as baseball bats (Akane said it was nice to have _protection _when Ranma was away at Dojo-Owner Conventions) and some books were turned over, but Ranma just sat criss-cross among the mess trying to figure something out.

_What would Akane be buying me this year? _He thought eagerly. That's when the door slid open, but Ranma didn't hear it. He was to busy brainstorming possible birthday presents.

"Ranma?" Akane's voice ripped through his thoughts, "What did you do?" She looked horrified at the mess in the closet, her eyes darting among everything. She put her hands on her hips, "You better have a good explanation, Ranma!"

"I do," Ranma shot to his feet and marched from the closet, his short braid following him, "There was a monster in the closet trying to steal my bir-... trying to steal your panties!"

"Happosai?" Akane asked, cocking an eyebrow up, "And what was that first thing you were gonna say? Trying to steal your what?" Ranma let out an audible gulp now. "Ranma, were you gonna say birthday present?" Ranma shook his head furiously, determined not to tell the truth, "Oh okay, then. Happosai was really here then, trying to steal my panties, huh?" Ranma nodded, too scared to use his voice, "Well then, I'll just put you on night-duty to make sure scary little panty thief doesn't come back. That sounds fair for a _loving _husband, doesn't it?" Akane teased. "Now come on, let's clean the closet up."


	2. Welcome Home, Drager!

Chapter Two

When Akane awoke, she was sweating. She sat up, holding the cover close to her. It was early morning as she looked around the room. Ranma stirred beside her but remained asleep. He could probably sleep through an earthquake. Akane staggered from bed and grabbed her clothes and basically raced herself to the bathroom. She dipped into the luke warm water and let out a long and calming sigh.

Today was the day that Drager was coming to live with them. _Maybe six years in the asylum did him some good, _Akane thought, dipping her long hair into the water. Of course, she hadn't seen Drager since Christmas when she was sixteen. It was the last time she had seen him. Ranma was the only one who went go visit him and as far as Drager was concerned he was okay with that. _I doubt he'd want to see me. He's the last person I want to see, too. _Akane rubbed her hand through her hair and began working the shampoo into it, _Will Drager even be nice to me while he's here? No way would Ranma let him treat me like crap. _Akane rinsed her hair out and just sat up in the water, staring at the tiled wall. _It's his fault. _Akane thought, resting her hand against her defined stomach, _it's his fault Ranma doesn't have children. I know he's disappointed and I don't care if he denies it. _Akane rose from the water and wrapped the towel around her body. She entered into the dressing area of the bathroom and sat down on a small stool, holding the towel together.

_People get better all the time, _Akane told herself, _maybe he's changed for the best. Maybe he's become a real gentleman. Maybe you won't even be able to tell he was ever confined from society because of health issues. _Akane drummed her fingers along her exposed thigh. _That's one way to look at it. Yeah... maybe he's gotten his old personality back. Maybe he's similiar to Ranma's personality now. _Akane rose and tore the towel off. She reached for her clothes, now with renewed confidence in the day.

"Hey, wake up," Ranma stirred for a moment until he realized someone was strattling him. His eyes remained shut, but his mind was racing. _That wasn't Akane's voice... Who's ontop of me? _Ranma's eyes shot open and there was Aiko sitting on his stomach. She was smiling and was holding a lollipop in her hand. "Good morning," Aiko said, cheerfully. It was also in a baby tone.

"A... Aiko," Ranma propped himself up on his elbow and looked deep into those big orbs of eyes. She looked expectantly at him for a moment, then returned to her rainbow lollipop that she was enjoying very much. Ranma had never really been this close to Aiko from all the years of seeing her. The more he stared at her, the more he realized the eyes were like Akane's. The nose was her's and the shape of the mouth. Her hair belong to Ranma and her heart shaped face took after Akane. Aiko was basically Akane's clone with a Ranma twist. _Does that mean if we had a daughter, she'd look like Aiko? Is that what she is trying to tell me? _Ranma now sat all the way up. Aiko looked up at him, curious as to what he was doing. She was scanning over Ranma's face. _She's curious? She's soaking everything in. _Ranma saw the familiar light in her eyes of a wisdom that developed early. He gently brought his hand up and brused a stray lock from her forehead. He patted the silky black hair into place with the rest of her hair.

"Daddy?" Aiko said, shocking Ranma. _Daddy? _Ranma gently rest his hands on her little shoulders and stared into her eyes. His eyes were shimmering as he stared at her. _Is this what this is about? To fill the gap of not having kids? Is that why you're here, Aiko? Are you suppose to be my daughter? _Ranma sat back now. "Daddy,"

"Yes?" Ranma replied, though it seemed wrong to do it.

"I love you."

...

Ranma and Akane boarded the train and seated themselves across from each other. (They often faught over who got window seat.) It was a cloudy day in Tokyo. Akane found it suiting and Ranma enjoyed the silver clouds over the beaming yellow sun. Akane looked over at Ranma. He was sitting back and trying to relax, but he was tense anyway. Who could blame him? Akane reached over and rest her hand on his knee. He met her intense gaze.

"It's going to be alright," Akane told him. Around him, the shuffling of people began to die down as everyone took their seats. Ranma rest his hand atop Akane's. Their married life had always been pleasent. There wasn't much romance, but when there was, it really spoke to them.

"I know," He replied, "I just... can't believe he's gettin' out, you know? I mean, I've been visiting him all this time and he's been improving, but will he just throw that all away when he gets released?"

"We'll... have to see," Akane replied hesitently. She sat back and stared out the window. It was beginning to rain slightly. Akane looked out the window as the train jerked forward. _We're really going to the asylum to get him... After all this time... _Akane pressed her face against the window. Her stomach was in knots and she began feeling self-conscious about her infertility. She knew that sounded silly but what could she say? She was about to go face-to-face with the man who brutally assaulted her six years ago. All she could do was feel self-conscious and scared.

Akane knew that Ranma would never let Drager do anything to her. He was like that when they were younger, too. Now that they were married did it mean something more to him? Akane always meant a lot to Ranma after their sixteenth birthdays, but she hoped there was something new between them that made Ranma three times as strict when it came to contact or interaction between Drager and her.

Ranma stared at Akane. She had her forehead pressed against the window watching the water droplets slide down the window. Her hands were pressed to her abdomen. He looked out the window and sighed, _Akane... _

...

"Names?" A guard asked outside of the gates of the Tokyo Asylum. Ranma and Akane held the hoods of their jackets over their faces as the sky opened up a hell of a storm. The guard didn't seem affected and allowed the rain to pelt him.

"Ranma and Akane Saotome," Ranma said, loud enough for him to hear through the sheets of rain. The guard scanned the sheet, then marked their names off on the soggy peice of paper.

"Here!" The guard held a slip of paper out, "Give this to Lanny when you get inside. It's proof of your identities."

"My liscense won't confirm this?" Ranma accepted the paper into his hands. The guard shook his head, "Right. Well, thanks. Come on, Akane." She nodded and followed after him. The sheets of rain were cold, making Akane's teeth chatter. Ranma held the door open for her and she ducked in. The lobby was eerily silent. She unzipped her jacket and hung the dripping wet garment on the coat rack. Ranma copied. "Are you cold?" He asked, gently setting his hand on her arm.

"No," Akane lied, despite her chattering teeth. Ranma clucked his tongue and shrugged out of his light jacket. "No, Ranma. Aren't you cold?"

"No." Ranma said, using his eyes to gesture to the coat, "Come on, put it on." She sighed and reluctantly pushed her arms through the sleeves. Ranma and Akane then approached the front desk. There was a considerably bored woman behind it. She had long black hair, her skin a beautiful olive. She was smacking away on her gum, clad in a short white nurse outfit with matching shoes and white stockings. "Hi," Ranma said, lamely, "We're here for Lanny Zeifeld."

"Lanny? He's in Room 507." Ranma and Akane exchanged glances. The nurse let out an aggrivated sigh, "It's a patients room. Take that hallway and read the numbers." She leaned back in her chair and grabbed the nearest magazine. It was the newest Shonen Jump **(Authors Note: If they even existed back then. Too lazy to check xD)** Akane took Ranma's hand and dragged him away from the counter before his fist could meet the nurses face. They went down the hallway needed and began reading everything off.

"Oh, right here." Akane said, pointing to one of the rooms, "Mr. Zeifeld?" She called, reacing for the door. It swung open though. Akane tried to stop the heavy white door from slamming into her, but it came to quickly. Akane was sent off balance and went tumbling to the ground.

"Akane, are you okay?" Ranma asked, staring at her from where he was standing. She nodded and began sitting up. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening suddenly. Drager was standing there at the door. He looked... _horrible. _His cheekbones were sharper now. Bags were under his eyes. He looked ten years older than what he really was. "Drager," Ranma said, sheepishly, "How are you?"

Drager's eyes remained trained on Akane, though. "I'm sorry, _sister_." He said, rather venomsly, "Did I knock you down?" He offered his hand for Akane. Akane looked at Ranma, who was edging her on to take it. Her small hand slipped into his large one. His sleeve fell back on his arm, revealing many scars and fresh cuts. It shocked Akane, but Drager pulled his sleeve back down before she could say anything. Didn't Ranma say he was doing better? Well, whatever Ranma's definition of better was, wasn't accurate enough to describe Drager's being right now. "It's nice to see you, Sister."

"Y... you too, Drager." Akane choked out. He seemed so much taller than he was. Even next to Ranma there was a four feet difference. Between Akane and Ranma there was atleast a two feet difference. Now looking between the Saotome brothers, Akane couldn't believe they were brothers. They used to look so much alike when they were younger, but somehow, Drager managed to change his face. His eyes were so dark it looked like he was wearing make up. Was he?

"Hello!" Lanny frightened Akane. His name was unusual and so was his appearance. He was clearly American. His skin was as white as milk. He had curly red hair and thick rimmed glasses. He had dark eyes and dis-alligned teeth. "I am Dr. Lanny Zeifeld. You are Akane Tendo Saotome, yes?"

"Uhm, hi." Akane replied, "Yes. Nice to meet you." She was surprised by how fluent his Japanese was. He occasionally stutter'd but Akane could easily understand him. "Are there any special papers we have to sign to take Drager?"

"No, no." Lanny shook his head, his curls bobbing up and down, "Might I say though, Mrs. Saotome, your eyes are very pretty." Akane looked back at the American doctor.

_Is he really flirting with me infront of my husband? _Akane snuck a glance at Ranma. He was eyeing the doctor, occasionally looking back at Drager, who was intrigued by the Doctor's usless attempts at flirting with the very pretty Akane Saotome. "Thanks." Akane deadpanned.

"I mean it, Akane," Lanny said, edging closer to her. The nerves of Americans. That's what Akane wanted to say to Lanny, but she only let out a half-smirk and backed away. "How is Drager related to you?"

"He's my _husbands_," Akane pointed her finger at Ranma, making sure Lanny knew he was here, "brother. I'm only his his sister-in-law."

"Interesting," Lanny leaned his face in closer with Akane's. She rolled her eyes and shoved him back a few feet, making his glasses bob up and down on his face. "Huh?" Lanny adjusted his glasses and stared with wide eyes at Akane. Her hip was stuck out to one side, her arms crossed. She was holding her head up, taking on an aristorcrat attitude.

"Sorry," Akane said, though it didn't sound like she meant it. "You were just in my personal space, Doctor." Lanny let out a low chuckle and leaned forward.

"As long as I'm not now, that's alright." Akane let out a growl and turned her head to meet his gaze. He was clearly love-struck. It was sickening. Akane played with the cuffs of the bagging jacket on her body.

"Ranma's jacket sure is comfy," She murmered, trying to change the track of Lanny's mind, "We should be on our way, Doctor. Thanks for taking care of Drager." Akane turned on her heels.

"Wait!" Lanny cried, racing up to Akane's side, "Here." He pushed a small peice of paper into her hands, "It's our job to give the asylum stayers their things back from their lockers. This was the only thing in his locker. That looks like you when you were younger." Akane's eyes nearly bugged out of her eyes. It was her playing with a strand of her short-hair. Ranma was making an unattractive face at the camera, "That must be your husband. How old were you guys?" Ranma peaked over Akane's shoulder.

"Close to seventeen," Akane replied, holding the picture close to her face. "Thanks." She stuffed the picture into the pocket of her suspender skirt and turned to Ranma and Drager, "Well, let's go!" She clapped her hands together, "If we plan on making the train we better start making progress." She shrugged out of her coat and held it out to Ranma. He sheepishly accepted it.

"Would you like to use the asylum's personal helicopter?" Lanny asked, grabbing Akane's arm quickly.

"In this weather?" Akane asked, hearing the pelting rain on the roof, "I think not. Thanks!" Lanny wouldn't let go of her arm though, no matter how she pryed. Ranma let out an aggrivated sigh and gave Lanny a good shove.

"You Americans..." Ranma sighed and took hold of Akane's hand, "C'mon, Akane. Let's get outta here." Akane put her nose into the air while Ranma gestured for Drager to follow them. Lanny watched lamely as they pulled their coats on and were out the door.

"Beautiful Akane."

...

"Welcome home," Akane smiled warmly as they ducked into the Saotome School of Anything Goes hallway, away from the pounding rain. "I'm sure you remember your way around, Drager." Akane kicked her shoes off, ignoring the weird way Drager gazed at her. "I'm going to the kitchen."

"You? The kitchen?" Drager's voice cracked a little at this. Akane furrowed her brow, crossing her arms. Ranma went into a sniggering fit, holding his sides.

"Don't worry, Drager!" Ranma cackled, "She'll try a few times. Once she gets fed up with _attempting _at cooking, she'll order a pizza!" Together the two Saotome siblings went into a laughing fit.

_SLAP! SLAP! _Akane marched off, rolling her sleeves up, leaving Drager and Ranma with glazed handprints on their cheeks. She was murmering something, leaving a stunned Drager and Ranma behind, rubbing their cheeks.

"Why would she slap her husband?" Drager asked, kicking off his shoes.

"Because I insulted her," Ranma murmered, shrugging out of his damp jacket, "She doesn't do it as often as when we were younger. That's probably the only time she'll hit you, Dray. I wouldn't worry. She hits like a girl anyway."

"RANMA!" He stiffened and looked over his shoulder to see Akane standing there. He shook his head when he spotted the pan in her hand.

"AKANE!" He gulped, "Please! I didn't mean it! R... really! You hit like a man! A real strong man! A man that plays poker and chews tobacco!" Akane's eyes now had fire in them.

"THAT'S WORSE!" She screamed.

"Akane, want me to help with cooking?" Drager offered, stepping between the couples quarrel, "Remember how good I was at cooking?" Akane untensed and looked up at Drager. His eyes were welcoming.

"Really?" Akane asked, feeling small. Drager nodded, "Well, alright." She grinned, "You gotta teach me how to make egg-rolls!" Ranma watched the two stroll away, chattering away about food. He actually smiled at this, despite what had just happened between Ranma and Akane. They were just being immature anyway. It was nice to see things were going to work out between the two.

Hopefully Drager was over Akane. He had Anna didn't he? Then again she was still back in the asylum, wasn't she? Ranma didn't know whether he should ask Drager. Maybe he was touchy about the subject. Ranma would just call that good-for-nothing Lanny Zeifeld and ask about the status of Anna. Ranma padded down the hallway, listening to the pounding of rain. He heard the clattering of pots and sizzling of things. He could hear Akane and Drager's voice drifting out of the door.

Ranma journey'd up the stairs and into the sitting room across from Akane's old room that was now a guest room. He remember'd when he was sick he stayed here until he was admitted into the hospital. He threw himself into the cushy recliner and just relaxed.

"Stressed?"

"Yeah..." Ranma murmered. Silence. That's when something began trickling into his mind. Who the hell just talked to him? His eyes snapped open, expecting a smiling Akane or a stiff Drager, but instead on the couch was Aiko. She had a teddy bear that looked like one of Akane's. "A... Aiko!" Ranma sat forward.

"Hi, Daddy!" She waved her chubby hand at him. It still sounded wrong. Daddy? Ranma wondered if every father felt weird being called dad, father, daddy... It certainly sounded and felt weird to him. Maybe because he never thought of himself as 'father' material.

"Um. Hi." Ranma said, uncomfortably. "Whaddya doin'?"

"Hanging out with Mr. Tate!" Aiko showed off her bear to him. That was the name of one of Akane's bears... Freaky. Ranma nodded and let out a little smile. While everyone was occupied doing something, he decided he'd do something completely crazy. He stood and crossed to sit on the coffee table. "He's cute isn't he? Mommy gave him to me and told me I had to take special care of him. Only I was... cert... cert-uh..."

"Certified?" Ranma offered.

"Yeah!" Aiko's face lit up, "That word! Thanks." She giggled, making Ranma grin wider. Ranma leaned forward, pressing his elbows into his knees, "Mommy said I should love him and cuddle him! He fights off all the bad thoughts and monsters that try and get me! He's such a good teddy!" Aiko squeezed the bear tightly.

"Yeah..." Ranma murmered, staring at the bear. He had sugar brown hair that was fuzzy and soft. He had big beady eyes and a big red bow-tie wrapped around his neck. "Mommy loved that teddy bear when she was little." Ranma barely knew anything about her teddy bear adoration but Kasumi told Ranma once that Mr. Tate was her all-time favorite bear. It was given to Akane before her mother died. "It's a very special bear." Aiko nodded, petting the bear atop it's large fuzz-stuffed head.

"He ripped one time," Aiko said, her face growing sad, "But! Mommy stitched it up for me! Look!" There was a similar color thread stitched along the left arm of Mr. Tate. It was fine stitch work, too.

"Akane did that?" Ranma breathed, staring intently at the long stitch.

"Mommy can do anything," Aiko replied. She hugged the teddy to her body and brushed some of her black bangs from her face, "So, Uncle Drager is visiting?" The title infront of Drager seemed wrong. It would be the situation where King was infront of Kuni's name. King Kuno. _Wrong_. Uncle Drager. _Wrong_.

"Uh," Ranma sat back, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah. He is." An idea hatched in his mind, "How much do you like Uncle Drager?" He eyed Aiko carefully. Her eyes looked down at her bear. She gently stroked his muzzle, playing with it's button nose. Her eyes were holding that wisdom again.

"Mommy says I should love him," Aiko looked up at Ranma with big brown eyes. They had a lot of emotions clouding them. "She says he's had a tryin' time getting through life and I should just... respect, I think... yeah. Respect what love he does try and give me. Sometimes I think he forgets I'm his uh... what am I to Uncle Drager."

"You're his neice," Ranma told her.

"Yeah," Aiko nodded along, "I think he forgets that I'm that," Aiko looked back down at Mr. Tate, "But I love him, Daddy. You love him, too, right?" Her eyes now bore into his. He couldn't bear to lie. It would be like she could sense the lying if he did.

"I do," Ranma confirmed, "Your mother is right, Aiko. You should cherish what Uncle Drager does for you." He ran his fingers through his hair. Slowly, he released what breath he had been holding. "Yeah..." His eyes fell, "I do..." He repeated.

"Daddy," He looked up at Aiko, though the title sounded weird to him still. It was going to take some getting used to if this litle ghost of a girl stuck around. "Do you love me?" Ranma felt his heart begin thudding.

"RANMA DINNER!" His head snapped towards the door. He was completely speechless. Unable to find his throat. Ranma looked back to where Aiko was sitting. Mr. Tate was sitting there, his beady eyes boring into his.

"C-coming!" Ranma stammered, taking the bear into his hands.

...

"Why do you have my bear?" Akane asked when Ranma entered the eating area. He looked like he had just seen ghost. He looked up at Akane, shocked to hear her speak to him. "Ranma? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Ranma nodded, rolling his shoulders, "I found him in the sitting room." He lied, holding the limp bear out to Akane. She stood and cuddled the bear into her arms as if it was a newborn.

"Funny..." Akane murmered, "I didn't take him into the sitting room. He should of been on my nightstand." Akane always said it was a comforting reminder of her mother so she kept it close. Kasumi said that Akane used to think the bear held her mother's soul in it when she was little. Maybe that's why she was cradling the poor thing in the crook of her arm. "I'm going to go put him back." Akane bounded out of the room, leaving Ranma to be seated across from a silent Drager.

The circles under his eyes were still dark. Maybe a good nights rest would do him something. Drager dished food onto Akane's plate, then Ranma's and then his own. Ranma looked down at the eggrolls. They appeared to be homemade.

"Akane made the pineapple sauce," Drager deadpanned, sliding him a small sauce bowl, "She wants some feedback. I made the egg rolls, though." Ranma nodded, biting him lip for a moment.

"It all smells delicious, Drager." Ranma said, trying his best to sound sincere. In all truth, it smelt amazing. "Thanks." Drager then put some rice on the plate. There were chunks of carrots and peas mixed in.

"This stuff was just out of the box," Drager shrugged, "So the rice should taste just fine. I whipped it up though while Akane made the sauce." Akane reentered and seated herself beside Ranma.

"Have you tried any yet, Ranma?" Akane asked with a hopeful face. Ranma slowly dipped his egg roll into the sauce bowl. His stomach was upset though. Everything that had just happened between him and that ghostly girl seemed so unreal but the teddy bear... he was really there. Ranma bit into the egg roll with the pineapple sauce and an explosion of taste melted through his mouth. "Well?" Akane leaned forward in anticipation while Drager ate like they weren't there and he was dining alone.

"It's... good..." Ranma said, swallowing. It scraped down his mouth. Ranma sat there, his eyes glued to the plate. "It's good." He said again. Akane sat back. It didn't appear to be the answer she was looking for. "Akane, the sauce is perfect." Ranma said, looking straight at her.

"Then why do you look sick?" Akane asked, gently touching his cheek.

"Hold that thought," Ranma said, before he bolted from the room.

...

Akane leaned against the doorframe while Drager just stood with his arms crossed. They waited patiently outside the bathroom that Ranma dodged into. Ranma lifted his head from dunking it into a steaming bucket of water. His hair clung to his face. He was panting raggedly.

"A... Aiko," He whispered, resting his head on the side of the plastic bucket. "She seems so real..." He shook his head, running his hands through his soaked bangs. Ranma didn't know why his stomach was so upset from all of this. Was it sickening to know he was talking to an imaginary little girl? Or was it sickening to know he'd never come to close to anything as perfect as her?

"Ranma?" Drager entered the room where Ranma was collasped against the wall, bucket inbetween legs. "Aw, man... you look pathetic." Ranma looked at Drager through his wet bangs, "What's wrong? Was the food not good enough?"

"No..." Ranma breathed unevenly. He set the bucket down and stood, his hair still dripping wet, "The food was fine. Did I hurt Akane's feelings?"

"No," Akane entered, hands on her hips, "Ranma, what happened? Are you getting sick again?" He only shook his head and looked away. Ranma heard Drager sigh and clatter around. He heard the sound of running water and Akane murmering something in protest. Ranma let out a sharp gasp as ice cold water engulfed him. The water almost stung it was so cold. Ranma stood there now, a small female who still looked considerably unhappy.

_I'll have to tell Akane eventually, won't I? _Ranma thought, brushing his fire red locks from his face. _I can't go on pretending wishing I could have kids. But Akane always goes back to blaming herself. Why does it all have to be so complicated? _

"You are one distracted guy," Akane whispered, picking up the bucket Ranma had dunked his head in. She dumped it on him and he grew back into a man. "Tell me what's wrong, Ranma."

"Not now," Ranma replied, brushing past Akane. He sloshed down the hallway towards his bedroom for a fresh pair of clothes. Akane stared at the tile wall, holding the bucket close to her stomach. Drager placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Akane?" He gave her a light shake, "Your pineapple sauce tasted delicious. I wouldn't worry about Ranma. He's kind of an inconsiderate jerk." Akane looked over her shoulder at him. She looked like a lost child in a department store. She hugged the bucket tighter to her and sighed.

What was wrong with Ranma?


	3. Changes

Chapter Three

The next morning when Ranma woke up for training, it was still storming out. He peaked out the window and glanced over at Akane. She was peaking out the window as well. The two shared a worried look, each thinking about flooding. They shuffled downstairs. Ranma rolled the T.V out and they leaned in to watch about the weather report. An attractive news reporter smiled and explained the rain percentage. A severe flood warning was in affect for the part of Tokyo Ranma and Akane were in.

"Well, I guess no going out today," Akane murmered, "and no classes today. I'll go call students." Akane padded out of the room to fetch the phone, leaving Ranma alone with blabbering T.V. Occasionally the reception would short out. He rolled his eyes and flicked the T.V off while murmering something about it being a hunk of junk.

"What is Akane doing?" Drager asked, startling Ranma. Ranma staggered to his feet and turned to see Drager dressed for the day. He rubbed his eyes like a young child as if he was still tired, though it was well after eight.

"Calling the students who had classes today," Ranma replied cooly. He jammed his hands into his loose pockets and whistled a small tune, trying to ignore the awkward silence forming between them. "So, what were you going to do today, Dray?" Ranma clapped his hands together.

"Um," Drager cocked an eyebrow up at him, "I don't know. It's my first day of freedom. It looks like I can't leave the house though. The water is building up pretty high. I guess I'll look around here for something... _mildly _entertaining. What are you and Akane doing today?"

"Me and Akane?" Ranma asked.

"You two are married, aren't you?" Drager replied, crossing his arms over his chest, "Unless..."

"No, no." Ranma held his hand up, "Sure we're married, but we don't do _everything _together, Drager. We'll eat together, occasionally train together, go places together, but other than that... really nothing else."

"Wow," Drager whistled, "So I'm assuming a sexless marriage?"

Ranma's face turned a deep scarlet, his mouth opening slightly. He stuttered for a moment, trying to force words out while Drager surpressed some laughs, "That's none of your business!" Ranma shot back, his face the color of his traditional Chinese top.

"Defensive," Drager laughed, "I guess I'm right! I never knew taking those Human Behaviors classes would pay off!" Drager held his side and laughed heartily, "My baby brother! Unable to score with his wife!"

"What?" Akane stood in the doorway beside Drager now, her eyes wide. She looked between a guffawing Drager and a stuttering red-idiot Ranma. "What are you telling him about our marriage?" Akane marched up to Ranma, her eyes having a pleading look in them, "Can you just have one normal conversation, Ranma?"

"You're assuming," Ranma crossed his arms, his face draining of the red. "You came in on the wrong time, 'Kane!" Akane furrowed her brow and looked over at Drager. Her gaze made him squirm and Drager instantly looked guilty.

"Now, what were you saying about our marriage?" Akane asked Drager. Drager looked at his feet like a guilt-consumed child. Akane put on a mischevious grin, confusing Ranma. "Sexless marriage, eh?" Drager looked up at Akane, nodding ever so slightly. "You think we're only married because it's set up right?" Another nod from Drager. "You're right." Ranma felt his heart thud to a stop in his chest.

What? Did Akane really just say she had no real passion for him? He always thought there was chemistry between them. Drager looked equally shocked as the two boys stared at Akane who had her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"We are," Akane continued, "but trust me, Drager. There's _a lot _of passion." Ranma knew that was a lie. There certainly wasn't a lot of passion. It was masked under Ranma's hard training. Akane would of loved for more passion to be in their marriage, but she wasn't about to ask for more. Ranma was too busy in his thoughts he didn't know what was going on when Akane firmly grasped his jaw and jerked his head to the side. He took in a small gasp before his lips crushed against Akane's.

The kiss was different. Full of urgency and... tension? Ranma's eyes slid shut, under the spell of love. His hand came up and gently cupped Akane's cheek. Her hand released the tight grip on his strong jawline and slid down to rest on his collar bone. Ranma would never admit this, but when he felt Akane's lips against his, he never wanted it to end. He wasn't much of a romance guy- if there wasn any romance in him at all- but he knew he was nothing short of in love with Akane. Ranma sometimes wished he wasn't such an inconsiderate jerk, but his mouth moved faster than his mind. As he got older, it grew better. With their lips still together, Ranma's mind was able to travel a little further. He remembered the first time he kissed Akane. It was six years ago right before the court trial against Drager for assualt and kidnapping. That's when Ranma knew his old man wasn't being thick-skulled. He had to give his dad props for this one. Akane was definetly the right gal for him. Ranma wished he had more of a way with words, but often when he tried to speak his mind, especially about his feelings for Akane, he would grow awkward or he would jumble the words up or even end up saying something completely opposite to her and piss Akane off.

Suddenly, her lips parted from his. Her brown eyes stared into his. They both stood there like idiots, gazing into his each others eyes. They weren't even smiling at each other. Ranma realized his hand was still pressed against Akane's cheek. He pulled his hand roughly away from cheek. Her eyes flickered for a moment. _Disappointment? _

_Probably, you dope. _Ranma's mind said, _She's your effin' wife for pete's sake! She loves to feel your touch. _Ranma shook his head at this. Even though he was Akane's husband, she wasn't much for getting touched. The sound of clapping snapped Akane and Ranma back to reality. They looked over at Drager who was indeed intrigued by the exhilerating kiss.

"So, there is passion." Drager mused.

"Yes," They both replied at the same time.

_I think, _Ranma wanted to add, but remained silent.

...

"Ranma?" Ranma looked away from staring out the window. He was in the sitting room- it was becoming one of his favorite hot spots in the house. Ranma was leaned against the window sill watching the water pelt the outside world. Akane had fallen back against the door, flicking the lock over. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Ranma said, his heart thudding in his chest. "What's up?" He acted innocent, pretending not to know what this was really about. Akane crossed to him and gazed out the window. Ranma looked out the window with her. The rain seemed to be the most interesting thing to Akane.

"It's about earlier." Akane said after a moment. She leaned forward on the window sill, her hand a few spaces away from Ranma's, "That... that kiss..." She murmered, "I wanted to apologize for putting you on the spot."

_But I loved it. _Ranma's mind peiced together. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. _Just say it. You loved it. 'I really loved it though, Akane.'_ Still nothing. She was waiting expectantly for an answer. Most likely something inconsiderate, but Ranma desperately wanted to surprise her. _I loved it, dammit! _

"I guess you're mad," Akane's face fell.

"Akane," Ranma began, but he realized he sounded agitated. Akane grew a little more hurt. She nodded and looked down, feeling dumb. She began padding across the room for the door, her hands clenched into fists.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, which was un-Akane-like. Since when did Akane _apologize_? Ranma bit his lip and watched as she left. Her back to him, her long hair trailing after her.

"Akane," Ranma started again and bounded across the room after her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to him. _I loved it! _"I'm sorry." He said, quickly. She looked stunned for a moment. She pressed her hands into his chest gently, his arms were closed around her waist. It was a comfortable position- for Ranma however. "Akane..." He stammered, becoming slightly flustered.

"Yes, Ranma?" Akane asked, some hope in her voice.

"I..." His voice cracked slightly, making him turn a little red. "I wanted to let you know... that..." Ranma could just keel over. When had he become so... _bleh_? Akane nodded, egging him on silently. "You shouldn't let Drager get to you like that," Ranma said too fast for him to catch himself.

"Oh, right." Akane said, her voice flat. "I'll remember that." She began to move out of his embrace, but he suddenly tightened his arms around her, bringing her closer. "Huh?" Akane stared deep into Ranma's eyes.

"That's not what I meant," Ranma mumbled, his eyes darting away from Akane's. He released her abruptly and turned away, pressing his palm to his forehead, "Dammit. When did I get so awkward, Akane?"

"As far as I remember, you've always been awkward," Akane pointed out, crossing her arms. "What's on your mind, Ranma? Just say it." He drew out a breath and turned back to Akane.

_Please kiss me like that everyday. Please love me like that for the rest of our lives. Please let me hold you forever. _Ranma wanted to say. He clenched his hands and desperately tried to say the words, but somehow they weren't forming. _This is my freaking wife! Why am I so hesitent as to be romantic with her? _Ranma wanted to take his brain of his head and smash it with a mallet. (Seemed reasonable. Akane was always able to make a mallet appear out of nowhere when they were younger.) "Look, when you kissed me..." She uncrossed her arms, nodding, awaiting the rest of the sentence. A sentence that should of been easy to say. "I... I..." Ranma let out an aggrivated sigh, "Dammit, this shouldn't be so hard. I'm going to say this really fast, so listen up, alright?" Akane nodded hesistently. "Right... so here I... go," Ranma said slowly, stalling slightly. "I loved that kiss. I want more of that."

A silence came over the room. Each ticking second felt like someone had tied Ranma to a spinning board and decided to throw daggers at him. Ranma could see a guffawing Ryoga and Kuno high fiving each other and clanking their mugs of beer together like Irish men. Ranma shook away the unrelated thought and now stared at Akane who was soaking it in.

"Really, Ranma?" Akane asked. He nodded, waiting for Akane to double over in laughter. He'd watch her crumple to the ground, wheezing and rolling around. But instead, she began beaming. Her grin grew from ear to ear. "Oh, Ranma!" She raced forward and jumped into him, throwing her arms around his neck. Ranma was stunned at first as he staggered backwards. He gently rubbed Akane's back. "It's so wonderful to hear that," He felt her breath against his ears, sending shivers down his spin. He couldn't remember the last time they had such an intimate moment together.

"Akane," He murmered her name into her hair. He tightened his grip around her, loving everything about this moment. Akane pressed her face into his shoulder, feeling so relaxed and safe in his arms. She would of loved for the moment to go on longer, but one moment there was a loud clap of thunder, and then the next there was a black out.

...

"This is all I could make in the dark," Drager said, setting a small wassabi dish with sushi on it on the table. Akane and Ranma looked at it through the flickering off the candles. Akane fingered the button on the one flashlight they owned in the entire house.

"I'm not hungry," Akana said, alluminating the dark hallway. Drager looked questioningly at Ranma while Akane faced the hallway, listening to the rain and thunder. Ranma sighed as quietly as possible.

"She's not a fan of the dark," Ranma whispered as quietly as possible, "I blame it on her obsession for horror movies." He shrugged and popped a peice of sushi into his mouth, chomping away on it, "The lights'll come on soon, 'Kane," He called behind his mouthful, "Let's just take this time to kick back in the dark."

"I'd like to kick back in the dark knowing lights are an option," Akane shined the bright flashlight into Ranma's eyes, making him squint. She flipped it off and pulled a candle close to her. Ranma ate some more sushi.

"This sushi has some sort of kick to it, Drager..." Ranma mumbled as he ate, "Almost like... pickles. Are there pickles in this?" Drager shook his head, "Pickle juice?" He earned another shake, "Anything to do with pickles?"

"No," Drager replied, a grin cracking on his lips, "You must be tasting the sleeping weed. I was hoping it actually did taste like pickles." Ranma and Akane stared at Drager like he was crazy. A thud was audible as Ranma passed out from his second sushi peice. His head slammed into the top of the table, leaving a stunned Akane.

"Drager! Why'd you do that?" Akane asked, rushing to Ranma's side. She gently shook him but his head simply lolled to the side. "Ranma? Ranma!" Akane snapped her fingers infront of his eyes, "Ranma!"

"I wanted to... talk about some things, my dear heart." Akane cocked an eyebrow up at the pet name. He gestured across the table for her. Hesitently Akane left Ranma's side and seated herself on the cushion. "I just have a few things I'd like to chat with you about. Untense yourself, Akane." She took a deep breath.

"Okay... what is it, Drager?" Akane's fingernails dug into her palm as she sat across from Drager, her nerves becoming raw by the moment. She glanced over at Ranma. She was sure that no matter how loud she screamed Ranma wouldn't be able to fight out of his drug-induced sleep.

"I have a few requests for the time being," Drager said, formally clasping his hands together on the table. "Since I will be here for seven months..." He laughed lightly and flicked his hair over his shoulders, "Like one... for instance. Can we please cut your hair, Akane?" She eyed him oddly, "I know. A random request, but I loved it short." He pulled a knife out from his kimono, making Akane tense, "Here. Use this."

"To just... saw through my hair?" Akane cocked an eyebrow up, accepting the knife into her hands. Drager nodded. Akane thought for a moment. She did enjoy having short hair. Maybe Drager was right. A clap of thunder went off. Akane looked up at Drager, the side of his face illuminated by the flickering candles. "Um... alright..." Akane grasped her hair in a ponytail and with shakey hands brought the knife to her thick black hair, "Here I go..."

...

Ranma's eyes slowly peaked open. They then shot open and he bolted upright. The lights were back on, the candles gone. The pounding of rain could still be heard on the roof. He rubbed his eyes groggily and looked around him. No sign of Akane or Drager which made his blood turn to slush.

Ranma jumped to his feet and stealthily crept around the silent house, wondering where Akane and Drager were. He peaked into the kitchen. The dishes were washed and dried even though it was Ranma's turn. The hallway was deserted. A fire was cackling in the fireplace in the sitting room. All the rooms upstairs were empty. He collasped on the bed in his room.

"Where are they?" He mumbled, seriously getting worried for Akane. That sleeping weed knocked him out, so if she screamed he'd doubt he'd heard it. Suddenly, Ranma was hearing faint voices. He shot up and looked all around him. "Akane?" Ranma called out. The voices continued. They didn't sound like they were in the house. Ranma dashed to the window and peaked out to see Drager and Akane outside in the pounding rain, "What the hell are they doing?"

"DRAGER!" Akane called through the sheets of rain, "I don't think this type of martial arts is real!" Drager waved his hand through the air, his face hidden under his jacket.

"YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU CAN'T CATCH ONTO IT!" Drager assumed a fighting stance again, the water pooling around their ankles, "NOW! START!" Akane let out a frustrated growl, determined to conquer the new type of martial arts Drager brought to her attention.

Water Martial Arts. Drager claimed he learned it in the asylum during the physical education classes. Akane assumed her fighting stance and raced forward. She tried to leap, but the mud was thick and kept her feet grounded. She staggered, almost losing her rain boot. Drager caught her before she fell into the water. She was about to thank him, when he grabbed her arm and threw her backwards. Akane stumbled backwards, windmilling her arms. Drager began stampeding for Akane. Her brow knitted together and she parted her legs, wading through the murky rain water.

"ARGH!" She screamed as her fist collided with Drager's stomach. He was launched backwards, where he fell on his back. The water splashed up all around Drager as he floated on the water. Akane let out a sigh of relief, happy to of finally gotten a hit. Drager sat up, his hood falling backwards. His long black hair was stuck to his face and clumps of mud had gathered in his hair. Akane pulled her hood further over her face and waded through the water, "Good job," She held her hand out to help him. He grabbed it, but then gave a good yank. She let out a gasp as she fell face first into the water. Akane brought her face out of the murky water, mud clumped on her cheeks and stuck in her eyelashes, "Unfair conduct!" She claimed.

"HEY!" Akane and Drager, mud covered, turned to see a female Ranma standing there, no rain jacket on. He had his hands on his female curved hips, his red hair sticking to his face, "WHADDYA THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU'RE GONNA GET SICK!" He was mainly talking to Akane, not caring what happened to Drager. Akane climbed to her feet, her rain jacket and clothes underneath muddy and wet. She stalked back towards the house, roughly scratching the mud from her face off. "What were you two doing?" Ranma asked as Drager pulled his hood back on.

"Water Martial Arts," Drager replied calmly. Ranma shrugged, deciding to ask later. Both the men followed Akane inside. Everyone kicked off their muddy shoes. Drager removed his raincoat, hanging it on the nearby coat rack. Akane then removed her hood and jacket, unzipping it and hanging it up as well. Ranma's eyes nearly bugged out of his face.

"A... Akane!" He choked, "Your hair!" It was in the same style from when she was sixteen. It looked like a proffesional cut it. She gently touched it, and withdrew a clump of mud from it.

"Does it not look good?" She asked, fingering through it. Ranma was about to reply, his face gathering some red. Drager leaned in to his little brother.

"She's soaking wet and all you notice is her hair?" Ranma's eyesbrows knitted together, but that was before his eyes landed on Akane's body. Her white turtle neck clung to her body, her skirt wrinkled and unevenly brought up, exposing more of her left thigh than what Akane was ever comfortable showing.

"Oh," Ranma choked. He looked away for a moment, but his boy-ish personality had the best of him and he looked back at Akane. The turtleneck was showing through to her bra. Had her chest gotten bigger? Akane hugged herself and turned for the staircase, trudging to go take a warm shower and change out of the chaffing clothes. Drager laughed and began for the kitchen. "Akane," Ranma touched her arm gently. She turned to him, a questioning look on her face. Ranma could of laughed at the smeared mud on her face, but he only stared into her shimmering eyes. Ranma's hand slowly came up and touched the dried mud on her cheek. "You look beautiful with your short hair." The words even shocked himself. How he managed to say them without stuttering like an idiot first was beyond him.

"Do you really mean it, Ranma?" Akane asked with a hopeful look. He nodded, "That's sweet of you. I'm glad you like it." Akane gently brushed her hand through her dark hair and smiled sweetly, "I'm going to go take a shower and change out of these awful clothes." She giggled and turned back for the stairs. Ranma caught her wrist and spun her around and into his arms.

"That's okay for the time being," He teased before his lips landed on her's.

...

That night as Ranma changed into his pajama's, the rain still pounding outside, his mind wondered. He was so romantic with Akane earlier. He slowly began buttoning his top up. He just figured it was a one-time rush and he'd never be that smooth again. He sighed audibly and staggered into his pajama pants.

"RANMA! COME QUICKY!" It was Akane's squeal. Ranma almost face-planted as he skidded out of the dressing room and went staggering down the hallway. He appeared in the doorway to his and Akane's room. She was standing there, pointing at someone silouetted on the window sill. "It's Happosai!" Ranma crossed and stood beside Akane with his arms crossed.

"Finally came back, eh, perv?" Happosai scoffed at the insult.

"Nice to see you, too, Ranma."

"Whaddya want?" Ranma put his hands on his hips and leaned forward, "Akane's panties?" Happosai shook his head, "Her bra's?" Another shake of the head, "Her pantie-hose... though I don't think she has any..." Happosai shook his head again, "Well? What do you want, You Old Fart?"

"I wanted to give Akane this," Happosai held out a scroll, "It's a lawyers business card." Akane accepted the card into her hand and stared intently at it. "You'll need it for the bad news you've dragged in."

"What's the meaning of this?" Akane asked, raising an eyebrow, "Who's Attorney Takahashi?" Happosai waved his hand at her to stop the questions. Akane looked at Ranma, agitated.

"Just keep it in mind." Happosai murmered and turned to leave. Ranma and Akane looked wearily at each other. Something was not right.


	4. The Pain in Her Stomach

Chapter Four

Akane yawned and sat up. It was early morning, but she had grown quite thirsty. Not too mention her abdomen was killing her, which wasn't normal. She hadn't felt pain there since she was nineteen. Akane swung her legs over the edge of the bed and hugged her stomach, leaning over. Her teeth grounded together. _It'll pass, it'll pass. IT WILL PASS. _She chanted in her mind as the pain began receding. She let out a low sigh, _That's better. _Akane stood up to go get a drink of water, but her breathing hitched in her throat. The pain flared up in her lower abdomen, making her nauseous. Not caring if she woke Ranma, Akane bounded out of the room and down the hall despite her throbbing abdomen. She heaved her guts out when she finally made it to the bathroom.

"W... what's wrong with me?" Akane groaned, sitting back. "Must be getting sick..." Akane, determined to fight through the pain, climbed to her feet, clenching her hands in fists, she thought her hands might snap. The pain in her abdomen was simply unbearable. The room was spinning suddenly. Akane staggered out the door and into the hallway. She slammed into the wall across from the bathroom, almost knocking a Tendo family portrait from it's mount. Akane let out a low sigh, trying to make the pain subside. She looked down the hall. It had grown longer and the end was curling into oblivion it seemed like. Beads of sweat slid down Akane's face and she gripped the edge of the wall and held herself up.

"Hiya, Akane!" Boomed Drager's cheery voice, making her head throb as the echo of his voice resounded in her skull, "You're up very early! Up for some training? We can do some Water Martial Arts this morning if you want." Drager rocked on his feet like a shy ten year old, while Akane leaned against the wall, the frame of her body shaking as she supported her own weight, "Are you alright? You don't look well," Drager crouched a little to look into Akane's eyes. They were filled with pain. "Let me carry you back to bed." Drager scooped Akane up before she could protest. She wanted to tell him she could do it and to go away. As soon as he lifted her from the ground though, the pain racking her body ceased. There was only discomfort in her abdomen. Drager strolled through the door of her bedroom, Ranma buried beneath his covers lightly snoring. Drager dropped Akane onto her side of the bed, "He sleeps through anything, huh?" Drager asked as he pulled the covers up on Akane. She meerly nodded, afraid that if she spoke, the pain would return, "See you later, Akane!" Drager waved sheepishly as he darted out the door.

Akane sunk back into the bed, deep in her stomach was that burning pain. She hugged her stomach, biting her lip. Why wouldn't the pain just go away? Eventually, after minutes of fighting the pain, it put her under a spell. Akane's eyelids grew heavy and she began drifting off. Her head lolled to the side, sleep overtaking her. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed, was Ranma sleeping with a smile on his face.

...

Drager and Ranma sat at the breakfast table. It was three hours after Akane's little explosion. Drager hadn't said a word about it to Ranma as they ate the warm meal cooked by Drager. The two Saotome brothers occasionally made eye contact, threw out the occasional murmer, and slid each other different condements for breakfast. It was like there was a typical brotherly contest between the two. Who had more mad skills or more testorone.

"You know," Ranma sat back from the table, chewing on his food, "Akane isn't usually this late gettin' up." He ran his hands through his usually messy bangs. They were layered and falling all over his forehead, unlike in his younger days, "Maybe she's wrapping my birthday present!" Ranma smirked, consumed in his thoughts about what she got him. She usually bought really great gifts, so only excitement passed through Ranma when he wondered what his twenty-third birthday present was.

"She wasn't feeling well this morning," Drager replied behind his bowl of rice, "She'll be up shortly." Ranma cocked an eyebrow up at him, leaning forward, now aware his brother knew more then him.

"Akane wasn't feeling well this morning?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah," Drager replied simply, spying Ranma with his matching blue eyes, "Had the cold sweats, stomachache, yada yada." Drager yawned simply as if it was old news. "You could sleep through an earthquake, y'know."

"I'm going to go check on her," Ranma murmered, climbing to his feet. He rounded the corner, but immediately bumped into Akane. She was dressed in a navy blue sweater with matching slacks. "Oh, Akane." Ranma choked. "Mornin'."

"Good morning," Akane rounded Ranma and sat down at the table, pulling herself up a bowl of rice. Ranma seated himself beside her. She was staring at her food now. Akane was hungry but as she stared at the food, she felt slightly revolted. The food looked wonderful. Drager was a wonderful cook. A nasueous feeling was blooming in the pit of Akane's stomach. She abruptly shoved the bowl away. Ranma and Drager were now staring at Akane, "Sorry," Akane whispered, "I'm suddenly not hungry."

"Do you feel alright?" Ranma asked behind a full mouth of rice. Seeing Ranma eat like that, sent a rack of sick through her. Akane was bounding down the hall, trying her best to hold the vomit in. "Yo, Akane!" Ranma called after her. "Dammit, what did you do?" Ranma turned on his heels to Drager. His brother rose.

"You automatically assume I did something?" He crossed his arms over his chest, "I did nothing to her. Obviously she's sick, you moron." Ranma tugged on his pigtail and turned to see if Akane was retreating from the bathroom yet. No sign of her.

"Drager! You did something!"

"Honest, I didn't!" Drager shook his head furiously, his long hair falling over his shoulders, "She's just sick!"

"I'll ask her myself what she remembers," Ranma said, stubbornly. Drager let out a low growl and began cleaning off the table.

"Your turn to do dishes," Drager stated before dodging into the kitchen.

"IS NOT!" Ranma boomed after him, not wanting to do any chores today.

When Akane was finally spotted coming back down the hall, Ranma saw her face. She looked realitively fine. Akane was almost smiling as she crossed back to Ranma. She brushed past him, as if she was oblivious to him waiting for her. Drager smiled and held out a bowl of rice. Akane backed away from it, shaking her head.

"Do you not feel well enough to eat?" Drager asked as Ranma spectated. Akane shook her head, leaning back from the bowl, "Then what is it? Does the food not look good?"

"No," Akane replied, "I just... don't want food."

"Somethings not right," Ranma murmered, stroking his chin.

...

"It doesn't make sense," Ranma said into the receiver. He was sitting in the sitting room, a light rain coming down outside. "Mom, I'm tellin' you, she's really sick." Ranma sighed.

"What is she showing?" Nadoka asked from the other side, "If she's so sick, she must of some pretty bad signs."

"Well, she woke up early and was throwing up," Ranma replied, "She was hungry and sat down the eat, but just the sight of food revolted her. She went and threw up some more after that! She must be starvin' right now," Ranma drummed his fingers on the armrest of the couch.

"Revolted by food... throwing up early in the morning..." Nadoka murmered. She shifted the receiver around for a moment, "Honey, don't those things so awfully familiar to you? Something you've seen in T.V shows by any chance?"

"Um... no." Ranma said, flatly.

"Just think about it, sweetie." Nadoke replied good-naturedly. She chuckled when she heard Ranma croak out. "Don't worry, Honey, it'll come to you. Or just ask Akane what she's feeling."

"Hey! Mom!" Ranma rasped into the phone.

"Oh, the tea is ready!"

"MOM!"

"Bye, sweetie!"

"Dammit," Ranma slammed the phone down, "What could she mean?"

"Hi, Daddy!" Ranma's head shot over to see Aiko in her typical clothes and pigtails. She was sitting on the coffee table, that same bear in her arms. "Were you talkin' to grandma?"

"Uh..." Ranma stared dumfoundly at the young girl. She stuck her thumb in her mouth, rocking over and over again. Her big eyes stared at Ranma, who was at a loss for words. "Y-yeah..." Ranma said, hesitently.

"I wanna go see grandma and grandpa!" Aiko bounced up and down. "They always give me cookies!" Her eyes widened, "But you and mommy weren't s'pposed to know that..." Aiko hugged the bear to her, putting her thumb back in her mouth.

"It's okay," Ranma said, though he knew this was all wrong, "It'll be our little secret. Mo... er... Mommy doesn't have to know."

"Mommy doesn't have to know what?" Ranma's head shot over to see Akane standing in the doorway. She had her arms crossed, a soft look on her face. Ranma was now at a loss of words. He looked back to where Aiko was once sitting, but now she was gone. The bear was gone, too. "Ranma?" She crossed and seated herself next to him. Akane set the phone on the table and looked at him with a concerned look, "Who were you talking to?"

"No one," Ranma waved a dismissive hand, "I was just... uh, thinking about something I did when I was a kid..." He choked, pulling on the collar of his orange chinese shirt. "Don't worry about it."

"Um, okay," Akane cocked an eyebrow up at him. "Anyway, I had something I wanted to talk to you about." Akane fidgeted with the belt on her slacks for a moment while Ranma's heart began thudding in his chest.

"Y... yeah," Ranma choked, "Me too." Ranma looked at the phone, "I was just on the phone with my mom. I was telling her about how you were feeling ill, but she told me to talk to you about it. Not that I hadn't thought of talking to you about it. I mean, you're the one who is feeling sick so it only seems reasonable..."

"Ranma," Akane firmly grabbed his upperarm, "you're rambling."

"Right." Ranma nodded, "I knew that."

"I've been thinking about all the signs I'm showing." Akane looked away for a moment. Ranma mentally dared her to look at him. He just wanted to look into her eyes. He wanted to know what was wrong with her. How he was suppose to help. Suddenly, he spotted Aiko sitting on the armrest behind Akane. She was hugging a china doll to her, being extra careful as she ran her fingers through it's blond locks. Ranma felt his skin grow clammy as he stayed collected. "And well, I've been sick in the morning and have been repulsed by food. They are both very well known symptoms. Do they ring a bell to you, Ranma?"

"Uhm," Ranma stared straight at Akane now. Her eyes were wide, waiting patiently for an answer, "Being sick in the morning and not wanting food? Nope. 'Fraid it doesn't ring a bell."

"Well, then this might be a big shock to you. You might even laugh at me," Akane smoothed some imaginary wrinkles out of her slacks and looked up at Ranma who was waiting patiently. "Ranma... I might be pregnant." That's when suddenly it felt like he was splashed with cold water. He sat there, his eyes wide.

_Pregnant. But... she can't be... she can't support kids... _Ranma bit his lip for a moment while Akane sat there, staring at him. She felt the silence eating away at her insides. "Pregnant?" Ranma repeated, his eyebrows now cocked up. Akane nodded.

"I know," Akane let out a sigh, "It's a slim chance. But I'm going to go ask Dr. Tofu and ask him to check, I'm sorry." She looked away for a moment, leaving a confused Ranma.

"Sorry?" He repeated like an idiot again. She nodded, "Akane, look at me." She turned her dazzling eyes to Ranma, making his heart skip a beat, "Do you know how excited I am to see if it's true?" A smile spread across her face.

"Really?"

"Really." Ranma laughed and gave Akane a clap on the back, "Whens your appointment with Dr. Tofu?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Akane replied.

"Well, alright!" Ranma cheered.

Drager fell lightly against the wall outside the door. He was staring at the ground, listening to Akane and Ranma's excited banter and laughter. Drager made fists, ready to punch a wall out. "A baby huh?" He whispered, "Another Ranma and Akane running around?" Drager thought for a moment, "What about a little Akane and Drager running around?" He liked the sound of that much better and wished more than anything in the world that Akane was his fiancé, but alas he knew it'd never happen. He thought about Anne, feeling his heart crumble. "Akane, be mine." Drager squeezed his eyes shut, tears welling up under his eyelids as Akane and Ranma boomed in laughter.


	5. You Tell Me, Baby

Chapter Five

"Hiya, Dr. Tofu," Akane greeted, shrugging out of her light sweater. She beamed at the doctor as she tossed the sweater onto the coat rack, "How's Kasumi?"

"Oh she's fine," Dr. Tofu replied, "She's at home with the kids." Dr. Tofu turned to Ranma, who was kicking his shoes off, "Good morning, Ranma."

"Mornin', Doc." Ranma said, brightly.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood," Dr. Tofu noted with small grin.

"I'm in a _great _mood, actually!" Ranma strolled right over and seated himself beside the sonogram equipment, waiting patiently as Dr. Tofu turned to Akane. Akane laughed lightly, her eyes watery in the light.

"He's really excited," Akane told him, "He really thinks I'm pregnant."

"There's a good chance," Dr. Tofu placed a light hand on Akane's shoulder. She nodded, her grin becoming wider, "It's been a long time, Akane. It must of healed up. Come on, let's have a look." Akane followed Dr. Tofu over. She pulled herself up onto the bed and glanced over at Ranma who was watching Dr. Tofu intently. "If you'll just fold your shirt up," Dr. Tofu murmered, setting a small device on the table beside and grabbing a tube of something, "I'm going to put this gel on your stomach. It's uh... VERY cold." Akane put on her brave face, "Well, alright..."

The cool liquid came spouting out of the tube. It was smothered across Akane's abdomen. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her face. She bit her lip and sucked in air sharply, "You... weren't kidding!" She rasped. Dr. Tofu chuckled as he smoothed the gel across Akane's skin.

"Most women think I am," Dr. Tofu looked straight at Akane with a mischevious look hidden behind his glasses, "Alright. All ready to see if there's a baby in your stomach?" Akane nodded eagerly. Ranma was leaned against the seat Akane was on, but when he heard this, he sat up straight, his eyes now trained on the screen. "I guess Ranma's ready." Dr. Tofu laughed lightly.

"C'mon, Doc! Daylights burning!" Ranma clapped his hands together, placing his elbow on his knees. Akane smiled at Ranma, then looked over at the screen. Her heart was thudding in her chest as Dr. Tofu lowered the sonogram device to her skin. Some pressure was applied. Ranma's eyes darted all over the screen trying to spot something. Anything really. His heart rate was off the charts.

"Is my baby brother in there?" Ranma looked down and standing before was Aiko, looking eagerly'd up at the screen. She looked so much like Akane. Ranma choked a little on his spit. He looked back up at the screen to see a fuzzy black and grey image. Akane's brow was furrowed as she stared at the screen as well.

"Well?" Akane said, barely above a whisper. Her voice was slightly wavering. Ranma wanted to take her hand into his, gently stroke her palm with his thumb, but it felt like he paralyzed as he stared at the screen.

"Look right here," Dr. Tofu ran his index finger along the screen. "Do you see that?" Akane and Ranma nodded. "That is your baby," Ranma squinted and leaned in. That's when he spotted the shape of a small baby.

"Akane!" Ranma sat and leaned back, looking flabberghasted at her, "He's right! Do you see it? Our baby! Do you see it?" He looked back at the screen, "There's really a baby in there!" Akane chuckled at this and stared at the screen, a glossy look taking over her eyes. Ranma turned to Akane, Aiko now gone. He pressed his hand to Akane's upper stomach away from the gel, "Akane! There's a baby in there!"

"Yeah..." Akane lowered her head, tears running down her cheeks. She covered her hand over Ranma' s and smiled at him with tears welled up in her eyes. "There's a baby in there, Ranma..."

...

"Welcome home!" Drager greeted when Akane and Ranma entered the dining area. Drager was seated at the table, a book about origami infront of him. There was also a lot of paper everywhere, "Do you like this swan I made?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma said, shrugging out of his jacket, "Looks good, Drager. But guess what!" Ranma turned to Drager, his coat draped over his arm.

"Uhm... what?" Drager said, furrowing his brow. He looked between Akane and Ranma who were equally beaming like idiots. "What's going on?" He set his swan down and grabbed another sheet of paper.

"There's going to be a new member to the Saotome family," Ranma told Drager, making him freeze. Drager looked over at Akane, simply shocked. Drager lowered his head now and focused on the page like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'm going to go call Kasumi," Akane said and slipped out of the room. Ranma threw his coat to the ground and seated himself across from Drager, who was now very concentrated on making his origami perfect. Ranma reached across the table and gently picked up the previously finished swan.

"Hey, this is pretty cool," Ranma smiled, pulling on the craned neck, making it's wings flap up and down, "When did you learn to make origami, Drager?" Drager shrugged, still looking at the pictures in the book. Ranma then spotted some paints on the ground beside Drager, "Are you gonna paint these while you're at it?" Drager now looked up from his origami.

"Yeah, why?" Drager said, rather nastily, "Look I'm trying to concentrate. Just leave me alone, Ranma!" Drager set his paper down and leaned in closer to his book, a deep fire in his belly. He then looked up at the shocked Ranma, "And gimme that!" He snapped the swan from Ranma's hands, crinkling it in the process. The swan was now ruined. Drager looked like he just lost his teddy bear, "GET OUT OF HERE, RANMA! YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING!"

Ranma jumped to his feet and held his hands up in a 'calm down' gesture, "Geez, you little crybaby. I'm leaving." Ranma turned on his heels and padded down the hallway. He climbed the stairs and saw the phone cord travelling down the hallway. He trailed it to the cracked door to the sitting room. He leaned in closer to it and heard Akane's voice on the other side.

"Hiya, Daddy," came her cheerful voice, "is Kasumi visiting you today?" There was a silence, "Great! Can you get her?" Ranma leaned against the doorway, smiling. After all this time, they finally were going to have a child. His eyes looked down at the ground. When he was younger he could care less if he had children and passed on the Saotome legacy, but now he understood why adults loved to have kids. The feeling of pride swelling in your stomach when you figure out. "Hi, Kasumi!" Akane's voice snapped Ranma back to reality, "Oh, nothings wrong. I have some news, though... Well, I'm... uh-huh... oh really! Kasumi!" Ranma eyed the door out of the corner of his eyes and listen to Akane's feet pad against the ground. She always paced when she was on the phone, "I'm so happy you got that job! Now it's my turn!" Akane giggled into the receiver. "Well, I visited your husband today. And well, I'm pregnant!" Those words still sounded foreign to Ranma, but they carried such a heavy weight.

"You're spying!" The voice scared Ranma, he staggered and fell through the open door. He caught himself before he fell and narrowed his eyes at Drager who was standing in the threshold.

"Dammit, Drager! Don't do that!" Ranma screamed. He looked over to see Akane standing there, her eyes wide as she still held the receiver to her ear. "Oh, hey, Akane!" Ranma waved. Akane turned from them, finished up on the phone, and hung up.

"You two have been fighting quite a bit," Akane crossed her arms over her chest, "Drager, get in here!" The man entered the room, silently pouting. Akane seated both of the brothers on the couch, "What's gotten into you two? If we're going to make this household work for the next seven months we've got to keep ours heads! Is that too much to ask for?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Ranma's the instigator!" Drager complained, stomping his feet like a little kid againast the ground, "IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! HIS FAULT! HIS FAULT! HIS FAULT!" Ranma narrowed his eyes at his older brother.

"And _I'm _the younger brother?" Ranma growled, "You act like a lovesick four year-old! I always get blamed for all your doings! It's your fault!" Drager and Ranma were now face-to-face.

"Guys..." Akane grew worried at the sight of Ranma and Drager duking it out through intense gazes, "C'mon, now. It doesn't matter who's fault it is. Really..." And suddenly, Drager was throwing the first punch. Ranma sucessfully dodged it, doing a back handspring over the couch.

"Oh, so now you wanna fight?" Ranma rolled his sleeves up, "WELL BRING IT!" Drager leapt over the couch, knocking it over in the process. Drager thew a kick, but Ranma leaned backwards. Ranma grabbed his leg and hurled him over. Drager slammed into the wall, knocking the phone off of the small table. "You've gotten sloppy," Ranma smirked, still in a battle stance.

"HAVE NOT!" Drager threw a kick, but Ranma did the splits, sucessfully evading. Ranma did a chop at Drager's leg, making his leg gave out. Drager clattered to the ground, but Ranma quickly rolled backwards to get away from him. Drager grabbed the table and hit Ranma over the head with it. It shattered, making Ranma fall backwards. Ranma wiped some blood now oozing from his lips.

"Hey, this is martial arts! Not wrestling!"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Drager screamed, throwing another punch. Ranma's lip was now completely busted, blood specking his cheeks. Ranma reared his foot back, nailing Drager in the face.

"HEY! YOU TWO CUT THAT OUT!" Akane stepped between them, pressing onto their foreheads to keep them back. Ranma and Drager windmillled their arms, trying to hit each other, "WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" Akane screamed as the Saotome brothers continued trying to hit each other. Akane knelt between them, still holding them back, "HEY ARE YOU TWO LISTENING TO ME?"

"M... Mrs. Akane Saotome?"

"NOT NOW!" Akane shouted absently over her shoulder. She looked back at Ranma, who had blood staining his face from his lip, "RANMA SAOTOME! DRAGER SAOTOME! YOU BOTH BETTER CUT IT OUT BEFORE I GIVE YOU CONCUSSIONS!"

"Uhm... uh... De... delivery..."

"SHUT UP!" Akane rasped again. She then looked back at the boys, but suddenly gasped. She released the boy's heads. They went racing forward, caught offguard by Akane letting go. They banged heads and fell backwards, rubbing their foreheads sorely. Akane popped to her feet to see a shaking delivery boy in the doorframe. He was holding a small package, a look of fright paste on his face.

"Delivery..." His voice cracked as he held the package out. Akane raced forward, but the delivery boy staggered backwards. Akane put on an aplogetic face, reaching out for the package. "H... here you are, Ma'am..." He told her quietly.

"Look, I'm really sorry you had to see that." Akane told him, but the delivery boy had already bolted down the hallway, "YOU FORGOT YOUR TIP!" Akane held up the yen coin as if he could see it. They heard the door slam shut after a moment. Akane put her hand on her hip and looked at the boys, "Go to your rooms!"

"Do I look like your child?" Ranma sprang to his feet, throwing his fists in the air.

"You're acting like one right now! NOW MARCH!" Ranma and Drager, ducked heads, stomped down the hallway and to their rooms. Akane let out a long sigh. She looked at the sitting room. The phone was on the floor and she could hear the dial tone. The table however was just shards of wood chucks now. "I better go check on Ranma. He was hurt pretty bad..." Before Akane went down the hallway, she ripped her delivery open and smiled. "Ranma's birthday present," Quickly she replaced the tape then bounded down the hallway to where their room was. She slid the door open to see Ranma sprawled on the bed, slightly pouting.

"Hey..." He murmered, not sitting up. Akane placed the box in the back of the closet before seating herself on the bed beside him. She saw his face still stained with speckles of blood. His lip was still gushing out goops of blood.

"Oh, your lip..." She whispered, gently carressing her hand along his cheek, "Ranma, I'm sorry that that happened. It's a shame you two still fight like that." Ranma was still staring at the ceiling, allowing Akane's soft touch to graze his cheek.

"Do you think he won that one?" His brown eyes now darted to Akane. She looked taken aback by this question. She looked away, her palm now just pressing against Ranma's rough-ish cheek.

"Ranma..."

"Answer me."

"No, I won't," Akane stood up now, playing with the door to the closet, "You and your brother both just have... similiar fighting techniques. It's hard to compete against that I suppose. Right?" She looked over her shoulder at Ranma. He numbly nodded. "There, I can't answer the question then." Akane left the room for a few moments and returned with a rag. She applied it to Ranma's lip. "Does it hurt?"

"Eh," Ranma shrugged, still laying on his back, "Throbs a bit." He sat up and took the rag into his hand. "What was in the package?" Akane laughed nervously and stood up. "Come on. Tell me!"

"It's mine," Akane told him, "Don't you worry about it." Ranma arched his eyebrows at her and stood up, taking his rag from his lips. The blood had ceased to Akane's relief. Ranma threw the rag on his nightstand and crossed his arms over his chest, "What?"

"By any chance was it my birthday present?"

"No!" Akane became defensive, making Ranma laugh.

"So it is!"

"Ranma, it isn't! I promise!" Akane was fighting so hard not to crack a smile. Ranma rounded towards her and grabbed the handle of the closet, "HEY!" She slid inbetween him and the closet door, detatching his hand, "I was going to show it to you tomorrow. It's needed for um... sunny days!"

"Sunny days?" Ranma repeated, enjoying every moment of this, "It was sunny today, Akane. Now if it isn't my present why can't I see it?" Akane laughed nervously and pressed her hand into his chest, making him back up.

"Don't be so hasty!" She told him. Ranma put his hands on her shoulders and began backing her up. She began pushing harder, pressing her body against his, trying to make him backtrack. "Come on, Ranma! It's just a silly little package! No need to feel obligated to see it!"

"But I wanna see it," Ranma told her, pressing on her hips to back her up. She bumped into the door and Ranma froze. His hands had moved up and were laying on her stomach. She followed his eyes down to her stomach.

"Ranma?" She asked, gently, "are you okay?"

"Y... yeah," Ranma whispered, stepping back from her. He was smiling now, "I just had kind of forgotten that there's a baby in there." He laughed sheepishly, "You're off the hook this time with the package." He fell back onto the bed, making Akane breathed a sigh of relief. "You know what?" Ranma asked, tucking his hands under his head.

"What?" Akane seated herself on the bed next to him.

"I think it'd be cool if we had a little girl that looked just like you." Akane's eyes darted to Ranma. She was expecting him to want a boy. A boy that was all dirt and grime, ready to attack, ready to learn and better himself. She couldn't believe he was sitting right here, beaming at her, dreaming of a little girl that looked like her.

"Really?" Akane asked. Ranma nodded.

"A little girl..." He closed his eyes, as if imagining her.

"Just like me, Daddy?" Ranma heard, knowing that Aiko was right there. He let out a low 'mhmm' and just imagined the future.


	6. Nihao, My Love!

Chapter Six

"HI-YAH!" Ranma dodged the high kick Akane threw. He smirked mischeviously and grabbed her leg, hurling her across the room. She staggered and turned around in another stance. She threw punch after punch, but she still missed Ranma. It was like he could read her moves.

"Gotta be faster," Ranma leaned forward, pushing his index finger inbetween her eyes, "Slow poke!" He stuck his tongue out at her. She wiped the sweat off and put her hands on her hips. "Ah, don't get mad." Ranma crossed to grab his water bottle.

"I don't understand why I'm so much worse than you," Akane grumbled, reaching for her towel. Suddenly, the door open. Akane staggered backwards as a bike came rolling through the room, running Akane's foot over, "OUCH! THAT HURTS!" Akane grabbed her barefoot and fell flat on her butt.

"Nihao, Ranma!" Ranma cocked an eyebrow up as a pretty girl with purple hair leapt gracefully from her bike, "Shampoo return from hard tiring journey and training in the Amazon!" Ranma laughed lightly.

"Well, hey, Shampoo..." He rubbed the back of his neck, "It's been a couple years, huh? Let's see... like seven, right?" Shampoo nodded, her eyes sparkling with delight, "How've you been?" Ranma rounded to Akane, pulling her to her feet.

"Shampoo been great!" Shampoo clasped her hands together, "I miss you while away on journey, Ranma..." Ranma turned a deep scarlet. Akane crossed her arms over her chest, switching the weight on her feet, "But now I back and I bring delicious food with me!" Akane rolled her eyes as Shampoo turned to her bike basket.

"Hey, Akane!" Drager strolled into the room, holding a sweater that was now a light pink, "I think something red got into the white wash." Akane gasped when she saw her sweater was now tinged a girly color. Drager stopped before Akane, but dropped the sweater when his eyes lay on the back of Shampoo.

"Hey!" Akane cried, bending now to her sweater, "Drager! You have to be more careful than this!" Drager wasn't listening though. Shampoo spun around in her purple flats and held a small basket out to Ranma.

"Here! Shampoo make this for Ranma!" She smiled brightly at him, "It a new recipe I learn while training with Grandmother!"

"That old ghoul is still alive?" Ranma said, slowly raising the top of basket.

"EXCUSE ME!" Drager used his hips to punt Ranma across the dojo.

"'EY!" Ranma screamed as he slid on his belly into a towel rack. Shampoo's eyes were wide as she watched Drager put the basket down. He took his hands into her's. Akane watched, the light pink sweater now forgotten in her hand. Ranma sat up from where he was tangled in the towel rack, cloth draped over his shoulders and head.

"You have got to be the most beautifulest woman I've ever met!" Shampoo turned a deep scarlet and pulled her hands away. She put on her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"Why you do that to Ranma?" Shampoo demanded, "I never see you before. But you look awful familiar."Drager sheepishly ran his hands through his long hair. "Oh yes, I think I remember..." Shampoo ran her hand over her chin, "Oh! You mean nasty brother Ranma took to court!" Drager deflated like a balloon when Shampoo said this him.

"Yeah, you remember that?" Shampoo nodded, "I think you're very beautiful." Drager offered. Shampoo rolled her eyes, breaking Drager's heart even more. Akane furrowed her brow together at this. Akane crossed to where Ranma was still getting untangled from the towel rack.

"How can Shampoo be that mean to everybody?" Akane asked, pulling a towel off of Ranma's shoulder. He shrugged, his mind more on important things. Like getting out of the towel rack. Akane sighed, "Ranma, we have plenty of towel racks. Just break it." After Ranma broke free, they both just sat on the floor and watched Drager continue to try and woo Shampoo's heart.

"I like your brother more," Shampoo told him.

"Ranma's lame," Drager told her, "He's married anyway. Why not choose me?"

"Shampoo just meet you," Shampoo replied, "And besides... you look like other person I know. You look like Mousse." Ranma beat the ground he was laughing so hard. His face even turned red, but Akane gasped and held her hand over her mouth as Drager looked away, completely rejected.

"Can I... um... take you out on a date?" Drager asked, biting his lip, "We should get to know each other more. Not be so hasty to say no. Right?"

"No right," Shampoo turned for her bike, "Give those tasty wontons to Ranma. Not for you." Shampoo swung her leg over the bike pad, "Good bye, Ranma!" Shampoo pedaled out of the dojo, leaving it silent.

"Um... Drager?" Akane stood but Drager bolted from the room, "Oh no..." She crossed to the center of the room and picked up the basket of wontons. Ranma crossed beside Akane and peaked into the basket.

"Those actually look really good," He began reaching in but Akane slapped his hand, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Go talk to him, Ranma! He was really hurt." Akane gave him a sad look, "I'll go put these in the oven, but please... go talk to him." Ranma groaned, "How can you be so insensitive? He was just shot down by a girl he might have a chance with!"

"Um, Akane, this is Shampoo!" Ranma tapped her forehead, "Do you really want him dating and falling inlove with the girl that chased me when we were younger? I don't think this is such a good idea."

"But it's better than Anne," Akane told him, "Please just go talk to him."

"Fine..." Ranma groaned.

...

"Hey, Drager?" Ranma gently rapped on the door.

"GO AWAY!"

"Don't be like that," Ranma sighed, really not wanting to do this. "I'm coming in." Ranma threw the door open to see Drager sitting on his bed, arms crossed over his chest, "Um... hey..." Ranma said, awkwardly standing in the threshold.

"I said go away," Drager murmered, glaring at him through his bangs, "Get out of my room!" Ranma closed the door and sat on the edge of Drager's bed, "GET OUT, RANMA!" Ranma let out a long sigh and pulled on his braid.

"Drager..."

"NOTHING YOU CAN SAY WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!"

"Hey, look, would you just..."

"No!"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Ranma hit Drager over the head, making his eyes unfocus for a moment, "Geez... I didn't need to do that, but just shut up, alright?" Drager stared, his brow furrowed, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You told me to listen," Drager replied, his voice full of agitation, "Now get on with it." Ranma looked down and drummed his fingers on his thighs, "I'm listening."

"Right," Ranma nodded, "Look, Drager, about Shampoo... I really wouldn't sweat it. She can be uptight like that. When she has her mind set on something, oh boy, is she gonna get it. She just has to warm up to you. Just keep visiting her down at the Cat Café and eating her food and... um maybe... she'll want to uh... date you."

"Do you really think so?" Drager asked, leaning forward.

"Um, sure." Ranma shrugged, "If you really want her then you can't give up."

"Is that how you were with Akane?" Ranma felt his face heat up.

"Me and Akane aren't the point," Ranma shook his head, "Look, if you really um... want to date... S... Shampoo..." Ranma barely could manage the words out about wanting Shampoo, "then just keep... trying..." Ranma couldn't feel his hands. His face was on fire and he was sure he made the biggest idiot of himself.

"You're right!" Drager said to Ranma's relief, "I have to make Shampoo notice me! I'm going to go eat her food everyday!"

"And don't forget to make my food before you leave or I'll starve," Ranma said, gently nudging Drager. He nodded, "Alright... Well, I'm gonna go." He left quickly. He fell against the wall, breathing out a long sigh of relief, "That has got to of been the hardest thing I've ever had to do..." He ran his hands through his bangs and began down the stairs for his wontons. He walked into the kitchen to see Akane siting on the counter eating a bowl of oatmeal.

"Well?" Akane asked behind a spoonful, "How'd you do?" Ranma shrugged, pulling his basket of wontons from the oven, "Are you really going to eat those? What if Shampoo put something in them?"

"Doubt she did," Ranma hopped up onto the opposite counter, "Besides, these look really good." She saw Akane make a face and stare into her bowl, "Aw, c'mon Akane! We've already conquered that you can't cook."

"Yeah and you don't have to keep reminding me," Akane mumbled.

"Then make some wontons, Akane," Ranma examined one he pulled from the basket, "She said it was a new recipe she learned from the old ghoul. Wonder what's in the center..." Ranma stopped examining them when he saw the fallen look on Akane's face as she stared at her oatmeal, "Akane..." He sighed heavily. He leapt down from the counter and crossed to the trashcan. He dumped the food into the trashcan and even dropped the basket in afterwords. "I want you to make me some wontons." Ranma crossed his arms over his chest, "and I'm not joking."

"O... okay..." Akane leapt from the counter, throwing her bowl into the sink, "Then out of the kitchen! Go teach Drager to chase girls or something!" She shoo'd Ranma out of the kitchen. Ranma stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Those wontons better be damn good," He muttered as he heard the clattering of dishes. He strolled into the hallway, "DRAGER! COME ON! WE'RE GOING COMIC BOOK SHOPPING!"

...

"Comic book shopping?" Drager sighed heavily as Ranma leaned against the shelf, an American comic in his hands, "We're grown men! The only guys in this aisle that are over eleven!" Drager gestured to the young boys scattered throughout the aisle of comics and mangas. Ranma rolled his eyes from behind his _Teen Titans _comic.

"Look, Akane wanted me out of the house, so I thought we could bond over brotherly things like..." Ranma's eyes darted everywhere before lying on a comic a few feet from him, "Like _Batman_. I bet a bunch of brothers in America read this together and then go play Batman and Robin."

"Yeah. If they're eight years old," Drager grumbled, carelessly flipping through his _Spider-Man _comic. "You don't kicked out of the house often do you? I'd think you'd have a better plan if you did."

"Ah, would you just enjoy yourself a little bit? How many comics have you even read in your entire life?" Ranma cocked an eyebrow up, leaning forward. Drager was silent, "That's what I thought." Ranma brought his _Teen Titans _comic back up, "I'm at the good part anyway. Robin is actually going to take his mask off for Super Girl!"

"Boring..." Drager groaned, snapping his comic shut, "Can we go do something else?" Drager asked, scanning the crowd of young boys around them. "Ranma!" Drager called, but Ranma was ignoring him, his eyes furiously scanning the pictures, "Fine. I'm going to the park."

"Why do you have to be like that," Ranma furrowed his brow, throwing his comic down, "You big cry baby." They began out the door for the park.

...

"I'll make the best wontons Ranma's ever tasted!" Akane said, a determined look on her face. She looked over at her cookbook that was propped up on a little stand, "Alright. A pinch of salt. I wonder if a pinch matters on the size of your hand..." Akane pressed her hand to her cheek, weighing her opinions. "Hopefully it isn't like that." She looked at her hands, "If it is, then they won't have very much salt in them..." Akane adjusted her apron on her chest and sprinkled a pinch of salt into the concoction in her bowl, "Now... three water chestnuts..." Akane's eyes darted everywhere before lying on an arrangement of fruits and nuts. "Water chestnut... water chestnut..." She murmered as she glanced among the food, "We don't have any water chestnuts. But we do have chestnuts. I wonder if there is a difference. Oh well." Akane shrugged and grabbed three chestnuts crossing back to the bowl.

She cracked them open and afterwards began stirring. It smelled slightly odd to Akane, but she told herself it was supposed to smell like that.

...

"What are we going to do here anyway?" Ranma asked as they strolled down the parkway. Drager shrugged, "Did you have something better planned than watching the stupid flowers grow?"

"Shut up," Drager rolled his eyes. He collasped on a bench and sighed, "I can't stop thinking about Shampoo..." Ranma put on a crooked smile and seated himself beside his older brother.

"I guess that's a sign you're inlove with her," Ranma rubbed the back of his neck, "Or I mean... like her." Ranma sighed heavily and looked at his brother. Of all the people his brother could fall inlove with he fell head over heels for the girl that drove him crazy. Ranma didn't hate Shampoo, but it was a known fact about his emotions. He always thought Shampoo was a cutie, but now that he was married and an expecting father he'd slowly found Shampoo annoying and was glad she had been away on her trailing. Woe is him, though. It was only natural that Shampoo came back to visit him and of course, Drager had to stroll in while she was there offering him wontons.

"She's so beautiful," Drager had a far off dreamy look in his eyes, "Her hair is so clean and sparkly. Her eyes practically glow! Ranma she must be a fallen angel from the heaven's above." Drager clasped his hands together.

"Aw come on, Drager," Ranma melodramatically rolled his eyes, "You can't go around just telling girls that. You'll scare them off! You have to play it cool."

"How do I do that?" Drager asked, looking at his brother.

"Well... when you go in to eat tomorrow, just say 'oh, hey, Shampoo.' Don't fall to your knees and serenade her. Just act casual. Not like she is a god herself. That's just weird. Girls like attention, but too much weird attention like that will make them lose interest."

"Jeez... really?" Drager furrowed his brow together.

"Trust me," Ranma patted his brother's arm, "I'm a ladies man. Take it from me. Playing it casual is the best way." Ranma suddenly got a wicked idea. He sniggered lowly, "You might even want to fight her. Beat her, too! In Shampoo's hometown, if a male beats her, she has to marry him. That's why she followed me endlessly when we were younger, but I guess she just eventually let me go."

"I see..." Drager noted, staring at a grouping of flowers across the path, "So I'll just go into the Cat Café and challenge Shampoo. I'll easily beat her! I doubt she's any good at fighting, right, Ranma?"

"Oh, you're right!" Ranma nodded, a big grin on his face, "Shampoo's absolutely awful at fighting. Worse than Akane! And that's saying something!"

"Shampoo will be mine!"

...

"Oh, these are awful..." Akane lowered her head in defeat. "I'm never going to be able to top Shampoo's wontons! Ranma's eaten her cooking before and it's ten times better than mine will ever be..." Akane began pacing, "I have to make really good ones! Somehow..." Akane paused and stared at the trashcan, "If I can't be better than Shampoo... than why not just copy her?"

Akane pushed the trashcan open and moved the basket over. And sitting there were four wontons made my Shampoo. Akane guiltily removed them from the trashcan and threw them onto the counter.

"I guess I can try one to make sure they don't taste like trash..." Akane murmered. She grabbed the wonton and stuck into her mouth, chomping away on it. She stood for a moment, deciding slowly. She then simply shrugged, "Doesn't even taste like Ranma threw them out." She giggled mysteriously, "That'll teach Ranma!"

...

"Akane! We're home!" Ranma strolled into the dining area to see Akane sitting at the table with three wontons sitting before her. She was beaming widely. "Oh, Akane. Hey."

"Hello, Ranma," Akane placed her hands in her lap, "Please try one. I worked very hard on um... making them for you." Ranma sat down across from Akane and reached in for a wonton.

"Did you put poison in these because you're mad at me?" Ranma cocked an eyebrow up at her. She shook her head no, "Then why are you smiling?" Akane giggled and leaned forward on her elbows.

"Because I think it's wonderful that I'm finally able to cook you a meal. Loving wife to wonderful husband." Ranma was now officially creeped out. He was staring at her with his eyebrows arched.

"Um... well... okay..." Ranma mumbled. He stuffed the wonton into his mouth and chewed slowly. His face lit up, "Whoa! Akane these are good! These are shrimp, right?" Akane nodded with a smile, "I didn't know you had a knack for making wontons!" He helped himself to a second one, "I hope I don't die after eating these because I want you to make me more of these!" Akane sat back.

"Oh... um. Sure." She smiled uncertainly. _Crap. _Akane watched Ranma finish them up. He stood, smoothing his pants. He leaned over and kissed Akane atop the forehead, thanking her one last time, "Shampoo has to make me more!" Akane cried after Ranma left.


	7. Happy Birthday, Ranma!

Chapter Seven

Ranma let out a long sigh and turned over in bed. He knocked his head on something though. He let out an incoherent grumble, rubbing his forehead. Ranma sat up on his elbow and sat sitting beside him a wrapped present. He furrowed his brow and sat atop it a tag. Ranma grabbed it and flipped it towards him. _Happy Birthday!_ _Love, Shampoo. _He let out a short laugh and pulled the present into his lap.

"Wonder what she got me," Ranma laughed dryly, undoing the satin red ribbon that ran over the shiny blue wrapping. It easily fell. Ranma gently lifted the lid of the box. His eyes layed on the object inside. His eyes almost bugged out of his head. Sitting in a rather average sized container was water. It was labeled _Special Water_. "Could this be?" He pulled the container of water out and slowly stood, watching it slosh around, "Did Shampoo bring me back Spring of Drowned Man water?"

Ranma was out of the room in seconds without dressing in his day clothes. Down the stairs he padded in his tanktop and pajama pants. He heard Akane bustling around in the kitchen, speaking to Drager. Ranma slid the hallway door open, leapt onto the plush grass, and set the water on the hardwood hallway floor. Ranma's eyes darted everywhere. His hands snapped forward and grabbed a frog was that was resting on a nearby rock by the pond.

"Good morning, Ranma!" He heard Akane call, "And happy birthday!" He turned towards her, frog in hands. That's when her brow knitted together, "Um... what are you doing with that frog?" Ranma padded to the container that was labeled _Special Water_. "Where did you get that?" She knelt before the container that Ranma was now holding the frog over. Drager came and plopped down on the edge beside the bucket, watching the poor defensless frog.

"Shampoo gave it to me," Ranma replied, "She left a present on my bed."

"Shampoo gives birthday presents?" Drager perked up at this, "Oh boy!"

"And... what are you doing with that frog?"

"Making sure she isn't tricking me," Ranma confirmed. "Alright... stand back..." Akane and Drager quickly back pedaled. Ranma took a deep breath and stared into the black beady eyes of the frog, "Sorry for this, Buddy..." Ranma bit his lips and released the frog. It fell into the water. Akane leaned forward while Ranma leaned back. After a few moments of silence, Ranma grew impatient, "It's just water!" Ranma reached his hand in but couldn't find the frog, "What the hell...?" Ranma lifted his hand from the water to see his hand was still there, "The frog is gone!"

"No way!" Akane knelt beside the water, "It just disappeared?"

"Yeah and nothing happened to my hand when I dipped it in! It's warm, anyway..." Ranma dipped his hand back in and swished it around a bit. "I don't understand." Ranma picked the bucket up and checked the bottom, "There's no hole... no where for it to run away to..." The phone rang out, causing Ranma to throw it into the air, not expecting the sudden noise. Akane gasped and watched as it flipped onto her, drenching her in water. "Akane!" Ranma shouted, pulling the bucket off of her. "Huh?" Akane gently touched her cheek, "N... nothing happened to you..."

"I need to go get the phone!" She replied, rubbing her hand through her short wet hair. She bolted from the room to get the phone while Ranma sat there and pondered. He paced around, wondering how in the world the water worked.

"NIHAO, RANMA!" Perfect timing. He turned and waved as Shampoo leapt over the concrete wall on her bike. She landed in the yard, waving to Ranma, "Happy birthday! You how old today?" She clambered off of her bike, putting her hands behind her back in a flirty stance.

"Twenty-three," Ranma replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, Shampoo, about this water you gave me..." He held up the bucket and pointed to the _Special Water _label.

"Oh yes!" Shampoo clasped her hands together, "I see Ranma already use it. How very very sweet of you!" She giggled and danced around for a moment. Drager was completely love stricken, leaning forward, almost drooling.

"Well, no... you see..." Ranma began but Shampoo threw her arms around his neck. She was giggling. She released him and stepped back, "Shampoo, listen. I di..."

"Ranma, would you like Shampoo to tell you what the special water was?" Ranma nodded, "Okay! Well, Shampoo get it from the sacred ground of Jusenkyo! It water that tells you if you're truly in love or not. If not in love then you go poof!"

"Really?" Ranma asked, his eyes widening, "So it's just love predictability water? Is there an entire spring dedicated to that?" Shampoo shook her head.

"No, this is from special well that Mr. Guide give me. He said it is from a very tragic story. That a young girl drowned herself in the well many year ago because she thought her love did not return the feeling." Shampoo clasped her hands together, "You must be in love, Ranma! You did not go poof!"

"Shampoo, it didn't get dumped on me," Ranma said, pressing his hand to his chest. Shampoo's eyebrows arched at this, "I dropped a frog in the bucket to see what kind of water it was and it disappeared. And then the phone scared me and I dumped it all over Akane... but hey... Akane didn't disappear." Ranma let out a sigh of relief, "She's in love with me. Still, atleast." He pressed his index finger to his chin, "Even after all the stupid stuff I've done." He shrugged now, "Atleast she loves me."

"Ranma not appreciate Shampoo's gift!" Shampoo stomped her foot on the ground, her face turning red, "I never give you birthday present again if you no trust me!" Shampoo whirled around to get on her bike but Drager rushed down to her, grabbing her shoulder. She slapped his hand away and whirled around to him, "What you want?"

"Sh... Shampoo," Drager said, his voice wavering, "I would appreciate every gift you gave me if only you'd do the honors of being my girlfriend!" Shampoo let out a dramatic huff and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why should I go out with boy who just like her brother! Inconsiderate!" Akane appeared from the kitchen, her clothes slightly wrinkled. She hopped down beside Ranma, watching the scene between Shampoo and Drager ensue.

"Oh great," Akane huffed, crossing her arms, "Hey, um, Ranma... what was that water?" She looked over at Ranma, Drager and Shampoo becoming background noise. Ranma leaned over and kissed her lips passionately, throwing her offguard. She blushed a mad scarlet, "What was that for?" Ranma explained the water to her, "Oh." Akane blushed deeper, "Well, I do love you." Ranma opened his mouth to reply but Shampoo interuptted him.

"YOU NO LOVE ME!" Ranma and Akane looked over to see Drager miserably trying to convince Shampoo, "You just like other men. After girls for their looks!" She crossed her arms shaking her head, "No way you love me like Ranma."

"HEY!" Ranma and Akane both shouted at the same time.

"Well it true," Shampoo shrugged.

"Fine, Shampoo," Drager said, putting his hands on her hips, "I challenge you! In the park at three o'clock sharp! If I win, you must go out with me! And if you win I'll stop talking to you." Shampoo tapped her finger against chin, shifting the weight on her feet back and forth.

"Deal!" She shook hands with Drager. He almost didn't want to let go, "In the park at three o'clock!" She climbed onto her bike, "Goodbye for now!" Once she was gone she turned to Ranma and Akane. Akane's mouth had dropped open but Ranma was shooting him a thumbs up.

"Shampoo is going to be mine!"

...

"Drager, stop training!" Akane called, leaning out to the yard. Drager was busy jumping back and forth over the pond, throwing kicks and punches, "It's time to actually celebrate Ranma's birthday!" Akane retreated back into the room to see Ranma staring at his cake, "Does it not look good?" Akane asked, kneeling beside him, "I made sure not to cook it."

"Haha... thanks..." Ranma murmered, "No I was just staring at it. There's twenty-three candles on it, huh?" Akane nodded. Ranma turned back to the cake, leaning on his elbows and sighing.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked, seating herself across from him.

"I feel old," Ranma shrugged, "Looking at all these candles. I remember when it was only like three. Even that seemed big. And with my kid in your stomach, it just adds to the years sitting here on the cake." Akane smiled sympathetically.

"I'm only twenty-two, but trust me, the pregnant feeling makes me feel ten times older than what I am." Akane laughed. They were smiling at each other when Drager trudged in. He seemed to be in deep thought, "Come on and sit down, Drager! It's time to wish Ranma a happy birthday!"

"Yeah... yeah..." Drager seated himself beside his younger brother and impatiently drummed his fingers on the table, "Hurry up! I'm going out to eat before I duel with Shampoo and it's already one-thirty!"

"But we're having cake..." Akane gestured to it on the table.

"Not me," Drager shook his head.

"Ah, forget him, Akane," Ranma rolled his eyes, "We can celebrate without the big cry baby whose inlove with a weird girl." Drager furrowed his brow and Akane let out a rough and uneven sigh.

"We'll enjoy your birthday much more when you're parents arrive this evening."

"WHAT?" Ranma's eyes widened, Drager copying. Akane laughed nervously.

"Happy birthday to you..." Akane began singing in a wavering voice.

"Akane!"

"Happy birthday to you..."

"Are you freaking kidding me!"

"Happy birthday dear Ranma..."

"This sucks!"

"Happy birthday to you..."

"Worst birthday ever!" Ranma growled. Akane rubbed the back of her neck, a sheepish grin on her face, "I can't believe you! Who said you could invite Pops and Mom? Huh? Nobody! Unless it was you, Drager!"

"Shut up and blow your candles out!" Akane said, gesturing to the alit candles atop the cake. Ranma was still on his rant though.

"Pops is going to tell me I'm getting old! Mom is going to give me unwanted lectures about owning a house and keeping it tidy! They're both going to do the birthday ritual! C'mon, Akane!" Ranma slammed his fists onto the table. As soon as he did, though, Akane smashed his cake into his face.

"I said, BLOW YOUR CANDLES OUT, RANMA!" Akane screamed, pushing the smushed cake harder against his face. "Good job! Hope you have many more years to come!" She released the plastic cake holder. It clattered to the table, but Ranma sat there, cake covering his face. "Hope all your dreams come true..." Akane crossed her arms, "It wasn't a stupid idea..." She mumbled.

Ranma gently began wiping the cake from his face. First away from his eyes so he could see his angry wife's face. Her head was lowered, her eyebrows knitted together, and her cheeks tinged red with her arms crossed. Akane's typically angry face. He let out a long sigh, "It wasn't a stupid idea," Ranma repeated after her, cake falling into his mouth during the process, "I just can't believe I'm going to be seeing them. It's been like... four years..."

"I see you two need to work some things out," Drager stood up awkwardly, "I'll see you after I kick Shampoo's butt! Later!" Drager quickly shuffled out, leaving Ranma and Akane to stare at each other.

...

Drager walked downtown until he came across the Cat Café. He smiled, "Well, Ranma said that Shampoo was a waitress here. Maybe she won't be here so I can taste some of the resturaunts food." He entered and to his satisfaction Shampoo wasn't shimmying around in a small apron. "Wow. It smells good in here," Drager took in a long drag of the air. Suddenly, a very small woman with long white hair came bounding across the Cat Café.

"Hello, hello..." She said, her voice slightly scratchy. She leapt atop her long wooden staff, balancing perfectly. It baffled Drager, "Welcome to... hey wait a moment..." Lightening fast she zipped to a close vacant table, "Come here, Sonny." Drager crossed to the old ghoul. She used her staff to push Drager's head around. "You must be Ranma's brother."

"How can you tell?" Drager cocked an eyebrow. She laughed a hearty laughed.

"Oh, Sonny, Boy, you have the same jawline as Son-In-Law."

"Son-In-Law...?"

"Oh, excuse me, Ranma should be my rightful son-in-law. He was supposed to marry Shampoo, but of course he chose the young japanese girl..." She rolled her eyes, "You also have the same shape of eyes and his shape of lips. Yep. You and Ranma have similar physical traits."

"Ranma was supposed to marry... Shampoo?" Drager's voice slightly cracked at this. "He never told me this..." The old goul began chuckling at this.

"Why would he? Ranma made his feelings clear. Shampoo was so hurt. But she still chases after him. My granddaughter never gives up." She looked pleased by this. Drager was now even more shocked.

"Y... you're Shampoo's grandmother?"

"Ah, yes. I'm Cologne! Now, I didn't quite catch your name, Sonny."

"Oh, I... I'm Drager Saotome," Drager replied. "Oh, jeez, it's already two-thirty. Look, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go. I actually have a duel with your granddaughter." Cologne's eyebrows arched at this.

"You're challenging Shampoo? What is the reason for this madness?"

"I would like to date Shampoo," Drager told her, but he sighed miserably, "but she loves Ranma a lot. So I want to beat her in a challenge since in her culture if a male beats her she will kiss him." Cologne was amused by this.

"You're a very smart gentlemen," Cologne nodded, her eyes crinkling as she smiled, "Let me just say you have my blessings." Drager's face showed surprise, "Haha, don't look so shocked. You seem to have your head on straight. Now go on and don't be late to that battle!"

"Right!" Drager began for the door but he stopped and turned around to Cologne, "T... thank you." Drager bowed and then scrambled from the door, Cologne still smiling sincerely after him.

...

"Hey, Ranma..." Akane appeared in the threshold of their bedroom. Ranma was sitting on the bed rebraiding his hair after a shower. He tied it off and looked up to see Akane standing there, a present in hand. It looked to be the same size as the package that arrived days ago, "I have a present I'd like to give you before your parents arrive." She plopped down on the bed beside him. She passed the present into Ranma's hands. He looked up at her with a smile. "Go on, open it."

"Alright," He looked down at the green wrapping paper and ripped it apart. He came to a cardboard box. He slowly parted the box. His eyes widened when he saw what lie inside it. "Whoa!" He pulled out the present"Akane! This is amazing!" In Ranma's hand was a new wrist watch. It was a shiny sterling, clean, and ticking, "You remembered I wanted this."

"Of course I did," Akane smiled, leaning against Ranma as he admired his new wrist watch, "You really wanted it. And as you're wife I'm supposed to realize this." He now looked into her eyes.

"Thanks." He leaned in and pressed his lips against her's. His hand gently slid across her soft cheek. He remembered back to that morning when he accidentally spilt the special water on her. Relief spread through Ranma's veins when he thought of this. To know she was truly inlove. Sometimes Ranma really liked confirmations. Especially after they had been married for six years. Ranma would of loved to continue but the doorbell chimed out. "Dammit."

...

When Drager arrived in the park Shampoo was no where to be seen. He looked around and put his hands on his hips. "Hmph. Is she really standing our fight up?" He walked further into the park still not spotting Shampoo anyway, "Oh, Shampoo..." He collasped on a park bench, slouching forward, "Why can't you understand how much I love you? I've dreamt endlessly since the first time I saw you. You're radiant. Just like the sun. And I want to make you happy." There was a rustling in a bush behind Drager. He staggered to his feet and whirled around in a fighting stance.

"How dare you!" Someone leapt onto the back of the bench. It was a man with similar long black hair. He had thick glasses on, "Shampoo is _mine!_" This made Drager's anger bubble.

"Wanna fight about it?"

"For my undying love for Shampoo? No doubt I want to kick your butt!"

...

"The house is very clean," Nadoka confirmed, strolling out of the kitchen. Genma, Ranma, and Akane were sitting at the table. Nadoka set the plate of gelatin in the middle of the table. Inside, chunks of pineapples remained in place, "Akane, Ranma, you're house is very welcoming. Isn't it, Genma?"

"Ah, yes. The boy's damn old. He should know how to keep his house tidy."

Ranma sighed, almost face palming. He leaned over beside Akane, "See? I told you this was a bad idea." He murmered lowly. She laughed sheepishly and gave him a strong push to the side. He caught himself on the table.

"RANMA!" Genma gasped loudly. He grabbed Ranma's left wrist and held it up, his eyes almost glistening in the light, "Where did you get this beautiful wrist watch?" He showed it to Nadoka who was equally impressed.

"Akane gave it to me for my birthday," Ranma shrugged, making his arm go limp in Genma's grasp. "HEY!" Ranma ripped his arm away from his father, "Don't steal it, You Old Man!" Genma narrowed his eyes.

"Who wants gelatin!" Nadoka cut in, laughing nervously, "I know you do, Ranma! You always loved it when you were itty bitty!" She sliced through the gelatin and plopped it onto a plate. She then gently slid it to Ranma. Nadoka eventually had dished it out to everyone, "You know... I'm just noticing, but where's Drager? Isn't he staying here?"

"Oh, he went out to get a girlfriend," Ranma replied. He stabbed his fork into a chunk of pineapple in the red globby gelatin. "Mmmm... Mom, this is good." Ranma made a happy face as he ate. He looked over at Akane who seemed simply revolted by the look of the dish, "What's wrong, Akane?"

"N... nothing," Akane replied, even though she could smell the pineapples. They made her stomach churn. _It must be what that book told me, _Akane told herself, hesitently picking her fork up, _certain foods upset certain women during pregnancy. It's always different. Pineapples must be what I can't stand. _She slowly drew her fork in and sliced into the juicy peice of fruit. Her fork was clattering to the table as she bolted from the room, her hand covered over her mouth.

"Akane?" Nadoka gasped as Akane disappeared, "What do you think is wrong with her?" She shot a worried glance over at Ranma who was staring at the plate. Something seemed to of clicked in Ranma's mind.

"It must be her pregnancy acting up," Ranma shrugged.

"Oh! So Akane _is _pregnant!" Nadoka let out a squeal, "Did you hear that Genma? We're going to be grandparents! OH! How exciting!"

...

Drager stared at the stranger who was trembling on the ground. The sun was beginning to set and a cool breeze had arrested the air. Drager popped his knuckles and took a mighty step forward. The man cowarded back, his glasses hanging sideways on his face. "Who are you?" Drager demanded.

"My... my name is..."

"MOUSSE!" Shampoo's bike came to a skidding stop. She looked between Drager and Mousse. She clambered off of her bike and stared for a moment longer. She put her hands on her hips, "What going on here? Shampoo sense fighting!"

"You stood up our fight!" Drager pointed out.

"Shampoo change her mind about fight," Shampoo replied, "I try to find you _all _over park," Shampoo did a wide gesture with her arms, "but Shampoo find you nowhere! I was going to give you this instead!" Shampoo turned and reached into her bike basket. She held out a bowl, "It is ramen noodles. Grandma say you stop by for food but got none. I made it for you." She pushed the warm bowl in his hands and set a wrapped pair of chopsticks atop the covered bowl.

"S... Shampoo..." Drager breathed. He collasped onto his butt in a criss-cross pose just holding the bowl with shakey hands. "You made it yourself?" She nodded and then turned to Mousse.

"Mousse! Why you fight Drager like that?" She deamnded, leaning forward. Mousse sat up, pushing his broken glasses atop his head. He opened his mouth to enter but Shampoo clucked her tongue, "You stop chasing me now. Yes? Go find a new girl." Mousse was now flaberghasted.

"Shampoo!" He wailed, "I... I could never! You're my one true love! Why can't you understand that! How could you like _him_!" Mousse dramatically gestured to the man on the ground with ramen noodles in his hands.

"Both you and Drager are pushy," Shampoo crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't like it." Both boys lowered their heads, "Shampoo leaving now. It is getting chilly. Bye!" Shampoo leapt onto her bike and began pedaling away. She looked over her shoulder though at the stunned man on the floor with a steaming bowl of ramen noodles.

...

"Grandchildren!" Nadoka said for the hundredth time in a different tone. She had been playing with the word for the past half hour. They were all in the sitting room with steaming tea infront of the fireplace. Akane had fallen against Ranma, her sense on full alert. She didn't have any tea.

"We get it," Genma murmered as he brought his cup to his lips. "We're going to be grandparents." Genma took a deep sip, "Now, Boy, don't go feeding Akane any more pineapples, you hear?"

"Yeah," Ranma replied, sipping his tea, his other arm hung loosely around Akane's shoulders. "I hear you, Pop." Akane let out a yawn and pressed her head against Ranma's collar bone. They heard the padding of feet and in came Drager with a bowl of noodles. He seated himself on the arm of the couch. "Where'd you get that?" Ranma asked, cocking an eyebrow up at him.

"Shampoo," Drager said after slurping some noodles.

"Did you win?" Akane asked, sitting up slightly before falling back against Ranma. Drager let out a dry laugh.

"I ended up fighting a guy named Mousse. I won but Shampoo arrived and gave me some noodles and left." Drager shrugged, "Don't know who that idiot was though." Ranma began laughing now.

"You fought that loser? No wonder you won!" Ranma rolled his eyes melodramatically, "Well it looks like you're on the way to getting Shampoo for your woman, Drager. I'm proud." Ranma smiled very sweetly at Drager.

"... Thanks Ranma," Drager smiled back.


	8. Please Don't Throw It Away

**Warning: Colorful Language!**

Chapter Eight

Ranma was practicing in the dojo. Weeks, infact months, had passed since his birthday and Drager had still made no progress with Shampoo. Cologne simply sat back and watched Mousse and Drager butt heads over Shampoo. Shampoo often expressed disapproval and that she really loved Ranma but neither of them listened.

Ranma threw a high kick, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. It was mid-afternoon. He had been vigoursly training for hours for absolutely no reason. With no kids classes in sessions he was beginning to grow restless. Akane had her books to read and her shopping to do to busy herself. Ranma only had training. He didn't mind. Infact it gave himself time to think.

_Akane is four and a half months, _Ranma thought throwing a punch through the air, _A baby. I still can't believe we're having a baby. We created a whole new life. I wonder who the baby will look like... _Ranma found himself staring at the wall now, stretching his arms, _I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl... I think a little girl that looked like Akane would be absolutely perfect. _Ranma laughed and threw another kick, _So, the baby is going to be an autumn kid. I'm a summer baby, Akane's a winter baby, and this one an autumn baby. I wonder what we could name a little girl. _

"EEEEEEEK!" Ranma's head shot to the door. The scream came from inside the house and it sounded just like Akane. He darted for the door, racing for the house.

_God dammit, Drager better not of touched her! _Ranma made a flying leap into the hallway. He slid on his barefeet and bounded up the stairs, "Akane!" Ranma called, throwing himself through the door of their bedroom ragingly breathing. "A... Akane? What's wrong?" Akane turned towards him, a huge smile on her face, "What's going on...?" Ranma asked, his breathing rate evening out.

"Come here," She gently gestured for him to come near. He joined her infront of the full body mirror, "Look..." Akane whispered. She turned to the side and held her shirt up. There was a very small swell, "I'm showing..."

Ranma stared in the mirror, feeling his legs turn to jelly. He fell to a kneel before Akane. With shakey hands he brought his hand forward. Her skin was soft against his hands. His hands slid across her stomach. In the middle it was swollen the most in the center, so he let his hand sit there, knowing just through Akane's silky skin and internal organs the baby was resting. Right beneath his hand.

"My baby brother is in there, right, Daddy?" Ranma heard Aiko say beside him.

"Do you think it's a boy?" Ranma asked, accidentally directing the question at Aiko, but his eyes remained on Akane's stomach.

"I think it might be," Akane replied, "Wouldn't you like a boy, Ranma?" Ranma looked up at her and simply shrugged.

"I'll be happy either way as long as it's healthy."

"I agree,"

...

"Give me another," Drager demanded, pounding his feet on the table. Shampoo strolled to the window and quickly served another steaming bowl of ramen infront of Drager. He quickly began shoveling it into his mouth.

"What wrong with Drager?" Shampoo asked, arching her eyebrows. She tucked the silver platter for serving under her arm and put one hand on her hip. Drager finished slurping his noodles up before he responded.

"If I can't have you Shampoo, I'm just gonna mope about it," He muttered, "That's how I've always done it." He finished the bowl up and stacked in the six bowl high pile, "Another one please." Shampoo served another.

"That is very very sad, Drager," Shampoo shook her head, "You should not mope. Shampoo hate mopers and they most certainly not manly or worth Shampoo's love." Shampoo cross her arms and looked down at Drager. "Ranma never give up or mope. Why you not like Ranma?"

"I am _so _tired of hearing about how Ranma is so much better than me," Drager growled behind clenched teeth. He snapped his chopsticks and slammed them onto the table. Drager came to his feet, the chair scratching across the floor. "I'm better than that transsexual weirdo!" Shampoo's were wide as saucers as she stared at the fuming Drager. He held his fist up, teeth ground together, "DAMMIT! I'M SO TIRED OF BEING MEASURED TO MY BROTHER! I'M SICK OF IT NOW!"

"Drager, you need to calm down," Shampoo reached forward, but Drager grabbed her, snapping her close, "EEK! Put Shampoo down! Let go of me!" It reminded Drager all to well of that little girl that passed away so long ago.

"You're coming with me!"

...

Ranma lay lazily in the dining area, just watching a useless channel selling the new coolest work out program. He yawned and hit up on the remote, wondering what he could watch that could possibly entertain him. He stopped on a news channel that was reporting on rain that Tokyo would be seeing this weekend.

"And this just in," The woman on the T.V said, taking on a serious look. She pressed her fingers to her ear, listening to the buzzing ear peice, "We have just been notified by Ayumi Ono that on the streets of Tokyo, chaos has broken out. We go to her at the scene." The camera cut to a woman holding a microphone and looking over her shoulder. Crowds of people had formed, all pointing and looking around.

"Hello, I'm Ayumi Ono, reporting live from on the streets where a man is holding a girl hostage atop a rather large building. The girl has been identified as waitress who works at the Cat Café going by the name of Shampoo. The man has not been identified yet. Let us zoom in on the scene." The camera turned upwards. About ten or eleven stories the camera zoomed in. Shampoo was tied up and dangling off the edge and sitting nonchalantly beside her was, yours truly, Drager.

"No way..." Ranma's eyes widened and he leaned forward. He was holding the edge of the screen, "Drager, you son of a bitch..." He breathed. Drager was shaking Shampoo's rope around, making her dangle back in forth. She kicked her legs and sneered something at him, "DRAGER!" Ranma screamed, as if he could hear him through the screen.

"As you can see, the young lady cannot break free. Who can save her and why is this man doing this to her?" Ayumi questioned cheesily into her microphone. The camera returned to the pretty journalist, but Ranma begged it stayed on Drager and Shampoo, "We'll keep you updated. Ayumi Ono reporting, back to you in the studio, Emiko."

Ranma was in the hallway within moments, "AKANE!" He called, cupping his hands over his mouth, "AKANE!" He shouted again. She appeared at the top of the stairs, "Drager's snapped."

"What?" She rushed down the stairs, the small swell making it hard to get down quickly, "What do you mean?" She tripped on the last stairs, but Ranma caught her, pulling her and the baby into his arms. His hands rest on the belly.

"I mean exactly what I said," Ranma told her, "I've got to get downtown before he hurts Shampoo." Her brow furrowed at this.

"What's Shampoo have to do with it?

"He's holding her off of a building," Ranma replied, "I may not like her that much, but if Drager kills her... who knows what's going to happen after that. I'm not letting my brother get sucked back into that stupid asylum. He's staying here and he's already breaking the law. I have to go, I'll be back later." He pecked her cheek and began for the door.

"Ranma!" She cried, still grasping his hands, "Be careful. Who knows why Drager has cracked. Please, please, please be careful. Remember, you're going to be a father." She was still holding his hand, her hormones getting the best of her.

"I know, Akane," He replied, stroking her hand with his thumb, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Just keep watching the news."

"I... I love you..." Akane's voice cracked as she squeezed his hand harder.

"I love you, too," He replied, moving further out from her. Their hands parted at the last moment. She watched him from the front door threshold as he went jogging down the street to stop his crazy brother.

...

"Oh woo-hoo," Drager cheered, drumming his hands on his thighs, "Aren't we having fun, Shampoo?" She glared at him as she rocked back and forth on the rope, "Don't look so angry, Cutie. You're in good hands!"

"You crazy, Drager!" Shampoo hissed, "I want nothing to do with you after this!"

"Don't say that!" Drager shot back, "You'll love me more than Ranma! Watch! He'll come to save you, I'll take him down, and then you'll be my prize."

"Shampoo not some kind of hog at the fair!" Shampoo whined, kicking her legs, "Shampoo will break out of here and take you down! Don't hurt Ranma!" Shampoo looked down and instantly grew dizzy. She didn't mind heights, but dangling above hard concrete made her nervous.

"You just watch, My Little Amazon," Drager teased, giving her a big push. She let out a cry as she swung widely back and forth, "You'll want to be mine afterwards!" Shampoo narrowed her eyes at Drager and began plotting how she was going to get out. Drager however was enjoying the growing crowd below.

...

_I can't believe this! _Ranma thought as he pumped his arms, _he just had to hold out for three more months before he could leave our house. But God forbid! _Ranma made a sharp turn down a corner and began running faster, _Argggh! _He ground his teeth together, trying to hold his hot temper down, _god dammit! _

Ranma saw a crowd at the end of the streets. He looked up, shielding his eyes to see Drager sitting on the edge. Ranma stopped in the back of the crowd, "DRAGER!" Ranma began for the brick fence, but someone grabbed him. He whirled around to see a camera and microphone shoved in his face, "What the...?"

"Hello! I'm Ayumi Ono for the Channel Twelve news. Do you have a connection with the man up there?" The camera panned between her and Ranma. Ranma sighed furiously and ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah... I kinda do..."

"What is your connection?" Ranma was growing agitated.

"He's..." Ranma heave another sigh, "He's _family_."

"HELLO, RANMA!" Ayumi and Ranma looked up to see Drager waving as Shampoo dangled in mid air, "HAVE YOU COME TO HANG OUT WITH US AS WELL?" Ranma pressed his hand to his forehead.

"So, _Ranma,_" The news reporter continued, "What might your connection to _Drager _be?" Ranma glared at the news reporter who was mouthing for him to answer the question.

"I told you. Family," Ranma replied, trying his best to keep calm but his patience was wearing thin. She shook her head and held the microphone closer to his face, "Look, I've got to go before that camera catches the explosion of that girl!" He pointed over his shoulder. He began to leave, but the news reporter and journalist followed him, "GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE!" Ranma bobbed it in the lens, causing the journalist to catch the staggering camera man.

Ranma jumped up onto the brick wall. He then jumped and balanced percariously on the window sil. The crowd gasped as Ranma attatched to gutter line and began scrambling up it. He did a flip over the edge and landed on top of the building in a fighting stance.

"C'mon, Drager," Ranma said, kneeling beside him, "It doesn't have to be like this. You were doing so well. Why are you throwing it all away now?" Drager did a back roll and stood, towering over Ranma.

"You're asking why?" Drager hissed, throwing his fists down. His shoulder length black hair blew in the wind, "You're the goddamn reason why!" He pointed accusingly at Ranma who was taken aback.

"_I'm _the reason?" Ranma asked, his brow knitting together, "What in the world did I do, Drager? Huh? I welcomed you back into my home after you hurt the love of my life! I've bonded with you! I've supported the idea of you going out with girls! I've tried my hardest to make sure you were okay all the time." Ranma could feel a lump forming in his throat, "How could it be me, Drager?" His voice cracked, "After everything I've done for you. After all the love I've tried to give you. After every fucking thing... I... I..." Ranma threw his arms up, his throat tightening up, "I give up, Drager! I give up..."

...

Akane leaned closer to the TV screen, her hands laying on the smallest swell of her stomach. She could see Ranma throwing his hands up and around. She shook her head, fear gripping her.

"It seems that a Ranma Saotome is speaking to Drager," Ayumi continued into her microphone, "Perhaps trying to calm the situation down instead of throwing fists." Akane nodded to the statement, leaning so close her eyes almost unfocused.

"That's right, Ranma..." She whispered, "Talk him out of it first..."

...

"I just... don't know what more you want from me, Drager," Ranma told him, hot tears now pricking the corners of his eyes, "Just tell me! What do you want!" Ranma bit his lip, trying to keep it from trembling.

"I want a fair fight!" Drager demanded.

"Fine!" Ranma growled, "You got it!" He got into a fighting stance. Suddenly though, cold water was dumped all over Ranma. His breasts protruded and his hair became a flaming red, "HEY!" Ranma screamed in his soprano voice, "YOU SAID FAIR YOU JACKASS!"

"Oh, this is fair!" Drager reared his foot back and nailed Ranma in the stomach. Ranma let out a wheez and went flying over the edge of the building.

"RANMA!" Shampoo screamed, kicking like crazy in the roping.

...

A gasp travelled through the crowd, "It seems a red headed female was just kicked off of the building by Drager! Where is Ranma Saotome?" The journalist cried. The camera panned after the falling female as she travelled further and further down. Akane's eyes widened.

"RANMA!" She lunged at the TV screen, "DON'T WORRY! I'M ON MY WAY!"

...

Ranma's hand lashed out and grabbed a windowsil, barely saving himself from crashing to the ground six floors below. He was trying to calm his breathing rate. He pulled himself up with little difficulty. He latched to the gutter again and began up. He stopped beside Shampoo.

"Don't worry, Shampoo," His soprano voice told her, "I'm gonna get you out of here!" He began working on the ropes restraining her torso. Her face showed love and gratitude but Ranma simply ignored it.

"RANMA!" Drager picked Ranma up by the scruff of his shirt, holding the light female up easily, "You jackass! I said a fight! Not hero!" Ranma narrowed his eyes at him, "NOW FIGHT!" Drager threw Ranma down harshly at the ground. Ranma landed on his shoulder and rolled.

"AHHH!" Ranma's voice ripped through the air. He let out a ragged cry and he squeezed his eyes shut, "MY SHOULDER!" He desperately grasped at it, rolling around, "My... my shoulder...!" Ranma wheezed.

Drager kicked him onto his back, "Look who's better now, Shampoo!" He laughed over his shoulder, "Poor little Ranma! It's come to an end!" Ranma looked up at Drager, though he was quite dizzy.

"Dr... Drager," Ranma whispered, pain over taking him, "Please...!"

"Please is too late!" Drager hissed, "I'll never be shot down because I'm not better than you. Wanna know why?" Ranma could only reply with a moan of pain, "Because you won't be around anymore!"

"DRAGER!" Drager froze and looked to the left. There standing before the door entrance back into the building was Akane. She was holding a tea kettle, eyes narrowed in on Drager. Ranma craned to see her, pain racking his body.

"Akane!" Ranma rasped. She looked to see Ranma on the floor. His face was fallen, pain strucken. That's when she noticed his shoulder popped out of place. "Get out here!" He said, barely above a whisper.

"No!" Akane took a step forward.

"I can see your baby bump," Drager said, pointing to Akane.

"You can't easily distract me!" Akane hissed, slowly inching forward, "Drager, how could you do this? You've beaten us to the ground demanding everything. What seems to be the problem?"

Drager looked away, clearly hurt, "Akane, you don't understand! You have somebody to love! Something to look forward to in the future," He gestured to her stomach, "But I don't! The only way I can is by force! And this is what I must do to get my way and to get everyone to listen to me."

"It doesn't have to be like this," Akane told him, now standing beside Ranma. She dumped the warm water onto him. Slowly, Ranma transformed back into the guy. He groaned in pain and remained on the ground, "Look at your brother... does it have to be like this?" She gestured to Ranma who was curled up on the ground, "Have you ever seen Ranma like this? Crumpled to the ground? Defeated?" Drager shook his head, "Exactly. Why are you doing this? You have to stop now before someone seriously gets hurt! You'll get taken away again. Ranma and I don't want you to go, Drager! We love you!" Akane set the tea kettle down.

"You don't know what it's like to have your heart broken over and over again!" Drager accused, but Akane shook her head.

"I've had my heart broken before..." Akane replied, her voice cracking slightly, "You should of seen how much Ranma and I fought when we younger. The multiple times he hurt my feelings. You have to be able to get over those things and walk away! You have to learn better for the next time."

"No!" Drager screamed, "Shampoo won't love me! And neither would you in the past! No matter how hard I tried, you never returned the feeling! Shampoo's the same exact away!" Drager turned and kicked the rope that suspended Shampoo. It snapped, causing Shampoo to drop.

"S... Shampoo!" Ranma rasped, trying to fight to his feet but he collasped, "God dammit, I can't get up." He rasped, falling flat on his stomach. He held his shoulder and ground his teeth together.

Suddenly, Mousse landed on the roof holding Shampoo bridal style. Akane knelt beside Ranma, sitting him up. He fell against her for support. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Mousse holding Shampoo.

"Good thing she's not a big pile of mush," Ranma mumbled as Mousse set her down. He turned to Drager, his face raging red.

"You sick monster!" Mousse screamed, "Attempting to kill Shampoo like that!" Mousse went into a fighting stance, "You must be taken down!" Drager simply rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh.

"Mousse, you're not even a real fighter," Drager told him. Mousse's face showed hurt, "Akane, nine months pregnant, could beat you." Drager gestured to Akane knelt beside Ranma.

"Akane, you're pregnant?" Mousse arched his eyebrows. Akane nodded, "Congratulations! Anyway, Drager! I challenge you!" Drager strolled over to Mousse and gave him a mighty push. Mousse windmilled his arms and went tumbling over the edge.

"That was easy," Drager dusted his hands off comically.

"Untie Shampoo this second!" Shampoo complained.

"Shut up," Drager snapped. He turned on the Saotome's, "Ranma! Get up! We're fighting!" Ranma ground his teeth together, still supporting his shoulder. He began trying to get up, but Akane held him back.

"No, Ranma!" She cried, "You'll get hurt even more. Just back down from the fight!" Ranma shook his head and let out a low rasp. "Please, Ranma!"

"No way!" He said, "We have to get him to stop."

"No!" Akane shook her head, "Ranma, if you don't fight him, then he'll stop! We have to get you to Dr. Tofu!" Ranma continued trying to get up, but Akane held him down. He let out another moan and fell back.

"My shoulder..." He cried.

"See? It's completely broken!" Suddenly, the door was kicked open. Men began pouring onto the roof in bulletproof vests. They held their guns out.

"GET ON THE GROUND!" One of them bellowe. They pointed the guns at Drager, gesturing to the ground. Slowly, Drager lowered himself to the ground, "Handcuff him." One of the cops said, head gesturing. A cop stepped over the back of Drager and quickly handcuffed him.

"Drager..." Ranma said, trying to get up, but Akane still held him close. "No, Akane! They're arresting him! Drager!" They lead Drager down the stairwell. "Drager!" Ranma continued calling, but he then let out a moan as pain racked his body.

"Are you alright, Miss?" A cop asked as he untied Shampoo, "Everything is going to be alright now." Akane suddenly pressed her face to Ranma's cheek.

"I'm so glad you're alright..." She whispered, "Besides the shoulder..."

...

"Clean break," Dr. Tofu said, finishing the set on Ranma's sling. It suspended Ranma's right arm to support the broken right shoulder, "That should heal up in two or three months. It's not that bad of a break."

Ranma sighed and looked down at the sling, "Thanks, Doc."

"Try to cheer up, Ranma," Dr. Tofu gently pat his knee, "It will just take a little bit of time. Until then, no more fighting or training." Ranma nodded glumly, "I'm sorry you're so upset about the sling." He offered.

"It's not that..." Ranma replied, "I just can't believe Drager did all of this..." Ranma began for the door, "Thanks again." He disappeared into the lobby. Akane sighed and turned to Dr. Tofu.

"I'm sorry about everything," Akane said, "This has really emotionally impacted Ranma. Much more than I expected. It's going to be a long rest of the day." Akane began for the door.

"Akane," Dr. Tofu called after her. She turned towards him, "just think about the pain Ranma's feeling from the broken shoulder. The pain is obviously reminding him of Drager. It'll linger for awhile."

...

"Do you want to go home or to the police station?" Akane asked as they stood outside of Dr. Tofu's office building. Ranma didn't say anything. "I'm bailing Drager out myself. Is that alright?"

"What's the use, Akane?" Ranma asked, giving her the saddest eyes she's ever seen him show. "He hates me anyway... You can go down and visit him. I'm just going to go home..." Akane frowned as she watched Ranma turn. He moped down the street, his sling suspending his right arm.

"I've never seen him like this..." Akane whispered, gently touching her cheek. "Drager's gone too far this time..." And with a determined face, Akane spun on her heels and began her march towards the police station.


	9. Second Chances

Chapter Nine

Akane marched into the police station. It was fairly quiet. A man sat at the front desk looking considerably bored. Akane crossed to the desk and leaned up on her tip toes. The police man tipped his cap at her and sat up straight.

"Hello, Ma'am, welcome to the Tokyo Police Department. How can I help you?"

"Yes, you arrested a man earlier by the name of Drager Saotome." The officer looked down through some records.

"Yes, Ma'am. We have records of him."

"I need to see him," Akane replied, "It's very important."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," The officer stood now, to be polite, "but you must be of immediate family. He's under twenty-four hour suspension currently from contacting the outside world. No bails will be taken until a complete fourty-eight hours because of the crime he's committed."

"I am immediate family," Akane told him, "I'm his sister-in-law." She pulled out her identification card, tapping her name. _Akane Tendo Saotome. _He cleared his throat and straightened up more, "Now I'd like to see him."

"I don't think I can do that, Mrs. Saotome..."

"You listen here," Akane sprang forward, "I demand to see my brother-in-law. So help me, I will get back there and do your job better than you! I'm sure I can, too!" Akane back pedaled a bit, "You see this bump? Yes! I'm pregnant and not afraid to let loose so you better let me through!" The police officer did an audible gulp.

...

Ranma sat home, staring out at the coy pond. The sling was hurting his back and he more than anything wanted Akane to tie a warm rag around the chaffing part. He heaved sigh and a throb set through his shoulder.

Ranma thought back to when he was on the rooftop with Drager. How tears just began flowing naturally and he couldn't control himself. _I've never done that before. _Ranma sat criss cross now. _I think I'm the pregnant one. Not Akane. With all these emotions hitting me like rain. _

"Hiya, Daddy!" Came a cheerful voice. Ranma turned his head to the side. Aiko was sitting next to him with a big grin, "What's this?" She tugged on his sling and he actually felt it. The pain of being moved and her little hands pulling on the material.

"I... I uh, broke my shoulder," Ranma replied, trying to stay cool. Talking to Aiko always made his nerves raw. "What are you up to, Aiko?"

"I'm waiting for my baby brother," Aiko told him, kicking her legs back and forth, "Mommy says he could be here any day. What are we naming him? I want to name him Bubba, but Mommy says that's silly."

"You could nickname him Bubba," Ranma said. He shrugged, but it hurt. "I don't know what we're naming him. I haven't given it much thought." Ranma took in a deep breath of air, closing his eyes, "It smells like rain..." He murmered. When Ranma opened his eyes, though, Aiko was gone.

...

"Hey, Saotome!" Someone banged on the bars. Drager limply lifted his head from his pillow, "You got a visitor." Drager furrowed his brow together and turned his back to the guard, "Hey! Did you hear me?"

"Yes!" Drager called over his shoulder, "I don't wish to speak to my brother."

"It's not your brother!" Drager lifted his head to this, "It's your sister-in-law." Drager appeared at the bars in seconds, grasping the cool metal, "Stand back, Saotome! I don't open the bars when the criminals are so close!" Drager took a big step back and waited impaitently as the guard fumbled with his keys. "Alright! Move along!"

Drager burst into the meeting room. There was thick glass and on the other side sat Akane, nervously playing with the phone. Drager was so happy to see Akane. Drager saw other people up and down the rows talking to others through the phones. Drager seated himself and tore the phone off the hook and to his ear.

"Akane!" He breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm so happy you're here!" However, Akane didn't look happy to be there. One eyebrow was cocked up in a 'oh really' face. Her brown eyes were menacing and her lips seemed to tremble as if they were dams holding back the flow of words. "Akane, I know I messed up big time. And right now I think you're overly angry because of the hormones."

"I don't think that's the case," Akane said, trying her best to keep her voice even though she was ready to explode, "Drager, you don't understand how upset Ranma is. You broke his shoulder. He's moping and gloomy and to tell you the truth... it frightens me. Ranma has always been quirky and ready for action, but I am not sure how he's going to turn up after this." Akane sighed into the receiver, making Drager's heart sink, "Drager... you were doing so well. I don't know what the asylum is going to say about this." She shook her head, "They may come back for you."

"You can't let them take me," Drager said desperately. "I can't go back there. I want to stay here with you and Ranma!" Akane looked through the glass at Drager, who seemed to have become a small child.

"I don't know how to defend you..." Akane whispered, "I can't keep you here if you're just going to keep screwing Ranma over like you have. And now you've dragged Shampoo into this. Oh, Drager. I really don't know how to pull you through."

"We have to find a way," Drager replied, "In forty-eight hours, return here and bail me out. My bail costs 153,220 yen. I have to make it up to Ranma some how. I just have to lay off of Shampoo. I... I have to try and turn this around." Slowly, Drager found himself talking more confidence into his blood stream.

"I want to bail you out, Drager, I really do. But I don't think Ranma wants you around him right now," Akane sighed heavily, "Tell you what. I'll go home and talk to him. I'll come back in two days and talk to you again. We'll see how things are then, alright?" Drager thought this over for a moment.

"Fine."

...

Ranma found himself drifting in and out of sleep upstairs. He was laying atop the covers, his sling and broken shoulder making it difficult to sleep. He heard the door open. Ranma sat up to see Akane closing the door after her.

"Ranma..." She gently rounded the bed and sat on the edge. She ran her hand over his cheek. His face was still red from the pain. Something Akane picked up on. She figured out when he didn't feel good or when he was expirencing discomfort or pain his face usually tinged red as if he was fatigued, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Ranma replied, his voice slightly scratchy. "How was your visit to Drager?" Akane gently pulled herself up to lean against the pillow since her back was hurting. Ranma just leaned against the pillows with her. He looped his good arm around her and pulled her in close.

"I wanted to talk about that actually..." Akane whispered, curling up beside him, "I think maybe we should bail him out. I know that doesn't sound the most appealing to you at the moment, but I think that's the right thing to do." Akane cuddled closer to Ranma. "I just don't want things to be complicated. I want to be happy, Ranma..." She closed her eyes and listened to the calm sound of his heart beating.

"We can be happy..." Ranma whispered, resting his head against her's, "Bailing Drager out is really the only way. I can't avoid him and let him rot away in jail. I have to try one more time. I just love him so much, Akane. He's my only brother, anyway..."

"I know..." She murmered into his chest, feeling drowsy, "I'm going to bail him out on Saturday. Alright?" Ranma nodded and they slowly began falling asleep in each others arms. But suddenly, something made their eyes open wide. Akane sat up and looked straight into Ranma's eyes, her's as wide as saucers. "Did you feel that?" She whispered, looking down at her stomach.

Ranma gently pressed his hand to Akane's stomach. He felt it again, "The baby is moving." Ranma said, his eyes wide. He pressed his ear to Akane's stomach and listened. He felt another kick.

"It makes sense," Akane said, counting on her fingers, "I'm sixteen weeks pregnant. The baby should of been moving by now." Ranma closed his eyes as he rest his ear against Akane's swelling belly. "Ranma?" He looked up at her and she could see the happiness in his eyes.

"I love you, Akane." He whispered, pressing his lips against her's.

...

The next day, Ranma went to the clinic for some physical therapy. Akane got bored so she set out to get groceries and some new things. She was rounding the corner, groceries balanced on one hip as she fumbled in her pocket for her keys when a bright red color caught her eyes.

Akane stopped and stared at the front door. Sitting infront of it was a man with bright red curls. Akane almost groaned. _I should turn around and run, _Akane told herself, but she made eye contact with the man. It was Dr. Lanny Zeifeld of the Tokyo Asylum. Akane smiled as sweet as she could and strolled up to the door, jabbing her key in the lock, "Good day, Doctor," She greeted as he stood, "What brings you here?"

"Hello, Dear Akane," Lanny did a short bow. Akane wasn't sure if she was a fan of the Americans, "I was hoping to have a word with you about Drager. Perhaps over some tea?" Akane shifted uncomfortably about letting Lanny into her house.

"Um, sure," Akane nodded, "I'll get some tea on the burner." She threw the door open and gestured for him to enter. She led Lanny to the dining area and seated him, "I'll just be a few moments," Akane told him and ducked into the kitchen. Akane set the groceries on the counter, set a kettle on the oven, grabbed the phone, and trailed into the step-in pantry. Akane closed the door and flicked the light on. She sat on a bucket used for the mop water and dialed in the number for the clinic. A few rings filled Akane's ear but soon a receptionist picked up.

"Hello! Tokyo Clinic for All Your Medical Needs! How can I help you today?" Came the perky woman. She sounded like she was chomping on gum.

"Hi. Could you get Ranma Saotome to the phone please? And um, tell him it's his wife?" Akane asked, pressing the receiver desperately to her ear, curling the cord around her index finger as she heard shuffling on the other end.

"Certainly! One moment!" There was more shuffling. Akane played with the phone holder in her lap, praying that Ranma would get to the phone. She needed to hear his voice. She needed his advice.

"Hello?" Ranma's voice brought relief to Akane's chilled blood.

"Oh, Ranma!" Akane breathed into the phone, "When are you coming home?"

"Um... probably another hour," He replied, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Dr. Lanny Zeifeld is here," She whispered, "He wants to speak with me about Drager. I'm kind of nervous about him. You know how weird he was to me back when we picked Drager up!"

"Ah jeez, really?" Ranma growled into the phone, "I'll be home as soon as I can, Akane. Just... try and hold out. You're strong like that. I'll call you when I'm leaving. And if he even touches you..." Ranma cut himself off because he was growing angrier.

"O... okay..." Akane replied, "I have to go. He's expecting me." Akane hung the phone up and took in a deep breath, "Ranma is right. I _am _strong. I can do this." Akane replaced the phone on the counter, put away the groceries, and poured the tea. She bustled back into the dining area to see Lanny looking over his portfolio of notes, "Sorry that took so long!" She said as pleasently as possible.

"That's quite alright," Lanny beamed at her, "I'm sure it tastes wonderful, Akane!" Akane seated herself across from Lanny. "Now, about Drager... I've heard he's been arrested. Is this true?"

"Sadly, yes." Akane replied, "but it's all under control I assure you."

"Our definitions of under control are quite different," Lanny commented before sipping his tea, "Akane, this is a pressing matter. We may have to take him back to the asylum. He must be out of control. Completely under an influence!"

"Dr. Zeifeld, please!" Akane brought her hand up, "Just give him another chance. Give Ranma and I another chance. We can turn this around for the better health of Drager. We love him." Her eyes were practically pleading the American doctor.

"I don't think that can be arranged," Lanny set his cup of tea down rather harshly. It spilt over the edge and onto the table, "We will be bailing Drager out and returning him to the safety of his asylum. Am I making this clear?"

"No," Akane roared back, "you can't take him back. We can turn this all around I promise you. Are you doubting us? Drager has changed for the better, Doctor. Really! Please don't take him back, please!" Lanny and Akane were both fuming at each other. The phone rang out, "That must be my husband," Akane mumbled, rising, "I'll just go and get that..." Lanny stood and cut her off for the door, "Hey!" She called and ran after him into the kitchen as fast as her swelling belly would allow. Lanny had picked the phone up when she entered, though.

"Hello, Mr. Saotome!" Lanny greeted into the phone, "Yes, yes. This is Lanny Zeifeld. I'm sure you remember me. Maybe you will agree with me on the matter of taking Drager away. Your wife is quite hard to please..." Akane snatched the phone from Lanny's hand.

"Hello, Ranma?"

"Oh, good, Akane," Ranma replied, "What in the world is he doing?"

"Being a complete numb skull," Akane growled and looked in the corner of her eyes at the doctor. He seemed angry that the phone had been taken from his hands. Akane turned towards him, "That's besides the point. Are you leaving?"

"Just about," Ranma said, "They're resetting my sling right now."

"Give me the phone, Dear Akane," Lanny held his hand out. Akane shook her head, "This is for the future of Drager. I can easily haul him back to the asylum if we're going to throw a hissy fit. Never fight with the doctor."

"Shh," Akane told him, "Okay, Ranma. That's great." She looked at Lanny. His face was almost red as his hair, "Doctor, why don't you seat yourself. We'll talk in a moment. I'm sorry for the delay."

"You're making me very angry, Mrs. Saotome!" Lanny hissed.

"I'm sorry," Akane said, not really meaning it, "Now please, have some more tea. It's just out on the table." He took one step forward, "Please, Doctor, I need to have a chat with Ranma before he begins home."

"I need the phone," Lanny told her, "This is for Drager's future."

"In a moment," Akane waved her hand at him, "I'm sorry this is all so stressful."

"Give me. The. Phone." Lanny ground his teeth together, making Akane nervous, "This doesn't have to be hard, Akane! The consequences are havoc. You could be fined for fighting with authorities and failure to abide by the law."

"That's crazy," Akane rolled her eyes. Just then, Lanny lashed forward. He tried for the phone but Akane moved. Instead, he ended up slapping Akane across the face. The phone clattered from her hand and swung back and forth on the cord, "OW!" She cried, holding her cheek, "You could get fined with assault!" She hissed.

Ranma was calling for Akane's name over the phone. Lanny looked flustered. He grabbed the phone, "Good bye!" He said and slammed it down, "I'm sorry. I meant to grab for the phone! Honest!" On the side of Akane's face was a growing red glaze. "Oh, that looks awful."

"Ignore it!" Akane said through clenched teeth, "Get in the dining area, now!" The doctor now abide by Akane's rules and marched. He seated himself. Akane set her hands on her hips, "Drager will be staying with Ranma and I! We have the situation under complete control, thank you!" Her cheek throbbed. A light bruise was beginning to form on her cheek bone.

"I'm sorry," Lanny said in a very small voice, "If you could not report that to my Head District Boss I'd be grateful." He eyed her pregnant belly then looked at her face. A bruise was painted along her cheek, "Are you sure Drager is alright to stay here? He's been charged with kidnapping and hostages."

"I'm sure!" Akane screamed, "NOW GOOD DAY!"

...

"Akane?" Ranma walked in through the front door. There was an eerie silence, making Ranma's blood turn to slush, "YO! AKANE!" He began down the hallway. He checked the kitchen, the bathroom, and the sitting room. He finally made it to their bedroom. Akane was standing infront of the full body length mirror. "Akane...?" He was across the room in a heart beat. She looked over at him and his heart thudded to a stop. A black and blue bruise was on Akane's right cheek, "He didn't!" Ranma ground his teeth together, "That son of a bitch touched you!" Ranma placed his good hand over Akane's cheek, "Akane..."

"I'm okay," Akane told him in a whisper, "I really am. Drager gets to stay with us, though. He's gotten a second chance, Ranma." Ranma's eyes were shimmering as he stared at Akane with a broken heart. That bruise was menacing. It was a painful reminder of what Drager did to Akane when they were younger.

"I can't stand the idea of someone hurting you," Ranma said, "Are you really okay?" Akane nodded again. His hand slid down to rest on the side of her belly, "Okay, Akane..." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Don't worry, Ranma," She said, "I'm strong enough."


	10. Moving On

Chapter Ten

It felt good to put his head down on a softer pillow. Drager smiled to himself as he rest his head. Akane had come and visited him late that Saturday afternoon. The sun was setting now, casting a soft orange and pink light in his room. He took in a deep breath, happy that Ranma and Akane fought for him. He was happy to be lying in his bedroom. Happy he wasn't going away.

There was a light knock on his door. Akane and Ranma entered, shutting the door after them. Ranma threw himself in the desk chair, Akane on the chest at the end of Drager's bed. Drager sat up and smiled at them, "What's up?" He asked.

"We were just making sure everything was alright," Akane replied, "You know, Drager... we're willing to forget all of this. Make it all of the past." She rest her hands on her swelling belly, "I'm sure you want the same."

"Yeah," Drager nodded, swinging his legs over the side. He stared at Ranma who was playing with his sling. "Ranma, are you angry with me?" Ranma gazed back at him, his eyes protected from allowing anyone into his mind.

"No," Ranma shook his head. Drager could tell he meant it.

"It's past us now," Akane stood, brushing her hand over her belly, "I'm going to go clean." Akane bustled out the door. Drager raised his eyebrows at the shut door and looked back over at Ranma for answers.

"I figure it's her pregnancy," Ranma half shrugged from the chair, "she's been cleaning a lot lately." Ranma ran his good hand through his hair, "So are you through with Shampoo?" Drager simply nodded, shuffling his feet on the carpet.

"I doubt she'd want to see me anyway," Drager mumbled, "After dangling her off a twelve foot building like she was a peice of meat." Drager sighed miserably, "I'm completely hopless with girls, Ranma..."

"It just takes practice," Ranma replied, "It's not like overnight I was great at flirting with girls. My good looks might of helped." The brothers shared a stiff laugh, "So, Anne is crazy. Big whoop. Akane wasn't interested. She's hard to please anyway. Shampoo hates you. So what?"

"It's a big so what, Ranma," Drager looked up at his brother with the saddest eyes he's ever seen him summon, "I'll never get married... never have kids... I'll never have anything I always dreamt for."

"You wanted a family?" Ranma leaned forward, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course I did!" Drager replied, "I wanted to find a beautiful and smart woman like Akane. I wanted to see children in my arms. Raise them to be wonderful people. But I'll never be able to because I can't even handle a simple relationship." The crazy man held his head in shame.

"Hey now..." Ranma shook his head, "Drager, I would of never guessed you wanted these things. I mean, just looking at the life you've lead so far I wouldn't of been able to guess you wanted a family." Drager glared at Ranma, "I mean... I think... uh... there's no saving what I just said."

"What can I do with my life now?" Drager leaned against the wall, still sitting on his bed, "I have nothing to do. No hobbies to fall back on..."

"Then get a hobby," Ranma said, "If you got no hobbies to fall back on then make one. I have to find a hobby too anyway. I can't train right now." Ranma gestured to the annoying sling suspending his right arm, "I think I'm going to take up on cooking. The people at the clinic said that was a good way to heal."

"I can already cook," Drager sighed, "I'll find something to do. Trust me."

...

Akane danced through her's and Ranma's room. She dusted everything for close to the third time that way, making sure not a speck of dust was left lingering. She opened a drawer on Ranma's nightstand. Her eyebrows arched when she saw a card sitting atop everything. She knew Ranma didn't like people in her stuff, but she was just checking to see if it was nice and orderly. She picked the small business card up and stared at it. It was the card Happosai gave them.

_"Just keep it in mind," _She remembered Happosai saying.

"I won't need this," Akane simply shrugged, ripping the card in two. She dropped it in the wastebasket, then scooped the basket up and began down the hallway, "Hmm... you know what would hit the spot right now? Some Udon. Wonder if I can get Ranma to go get me some." Just as she said this, Ranma was closing the door behind him from Drager's room, "OH! Ranma! Perfect timing!"

"Huh? What's up?" Ranma cocked an eyebrow up.

"Will you go and get me some Udon?"

"Really? It's like six o'clock," Ranma glanced out a nearby window to see the setting sun. He looked back at Akane who's lip was quavering.

"I WANT SOME UDON, RANMA!" Ranma cowered back from his overly angry pregnant wife. Akane furrowed her brow, "Okay?" She asked now, sweetly. Ranma's eyes were wide as saucers.

"O... okay..." Ranma replied in a weak voice. "I'll be back... any specific place you want it from?" Akane shook her head, "Alright. Take a chill-pill, 'Kane." Ranma was out the door within moments, adjusting the strap that was bothering him on his sling. "Man... her horomones are gonna just keep getting worse and worse..."

...

It was getting late for customers at the Cat Café to walk in. Shampoo and Cologne weren't expecting the bell to ring, nor were they expecting Ranma with a sling on to be standing there.

"Nihao, Ranma," Shampoo said, letting out a short yawn. She had been busy all day serving noodles. "What you need this late?"

"I need some Udon," Ranma replied, "It's a pregnancy craving."

"Oh okay," Shampoo smiled, "You sit down." She pulled a chair up for him and danced across to the small window, "Oh Grandma! We need order of Udon Noodles stat!" Shampoo turned and crossed back towards Ranma, "How your shoulder feeling?" Shampoo asked, "It look like it rubbing against your neck."

"Yeah... it is," Ranma replied, "Just three more months, though. How have you been since the whole incident?" Shampoo meerly shrugged and seated herself in a chair across from Ranma.

"I been okay," She confirmed, "It scare me that Drager actually do something like that. He was actually cute. But now I just frightened of him." Shampoo glanced over the kitchen, "but I no scaredy cat, Ranma. Shampoo a strong Amazon! Dangling me over a building is not good enough."

"It's good to know that, Shampoo," Ranma nodded, "He can get a little crazy, but you have to understand he only did that because he loves you. I think he's going to back off, though. You have nothing to worry about."

"Here's some Udon!" Cologne bound into the room, handing the take-out box up to Ranma, "Oh, Son-in-law, what is this talk I'm hearing about Drager?" She looked between the two adults, "He's really a sweet boy. I talked to him once. But I still perfer you rather than him, Son-in-Law."

"Yeah..." Ranma murmered, standing up, "Thanks for the Udon. I better get home before Akane's hormones start acting up again." He began for the door but Shampoo called after him. He turned back to her, arching his eyebrows.

"Tell Drager he sweet but Shampoo don't want to date him." This upset Ranma to even hear this.

...

"Akane!" Ranma called as he kicked his shoes off, "I got your Udon!" He rounded into the kitchen to see Akane sitting with Drager. Akane looked flustered and unsure of what to say, "What's going on?" Ranma asked, setting her takeout infront of her.

"Ranma, I want to go to college!" Drager said, clasping his hands together, "PLEASE!" Ranma furrowed his brow together, "I want to become a vetanarian assistant. Can I please?" It was like a child asking for a toy.

Ranma seated himself, "Why do you want to go to college?"

"A distraction," Drager shot back quickly. "C'mon! I have nothing better to do!"

"Do you know how expensive college is?" Ranma eyed Drager, "How am I going to afford paying for the house _and _pay for you to go to college?" Drager looked down for a moment, thinking.

"The kids classes for the martial arts," Drager suggested, "Start the classes earlier and raise the prices." Ranma didn't reply. He looked over at Akane. She was eating her Udon but they stopped and had a silent conversation.

"I dunno, Drager," Ranma shook his head, "I don't know if I could make the big payment a college needs to educate you. It just almost seems finacially impossible. Let me check the account on the houses and _maybe _we can think about it."

...

"College... is he serious?" Ranma muttered, pulling the checking book out of the top drawer of his nightstand later that evening. Akane looked over her shoulder from where she was putting on her pajamas, "I don't think we're going to be able to, Akane." Akane turned back towards him.

"I don't think so either but we have to try, Ranma."

"Why?"

"Think about it," Akane seated herself on the edge of her side of the bed, "he's trying to turn his life around, Ranma. He wants to learn a career. He wants to put his life back on track. Maybe we could even move him into the dorms there on campus."

"Wow," Ranma said, sitting down as well, "I never thought of that." Ranma flipped his checking book open and bit his lip, "Until classes do start it looks like we'll be living a little tight, though. How much longer until they start?" Ranma looked over at his pregnant wife.

"About three weeks," Akane told him, "Then we could enroll Drager for the late fall session." Ranma looked at the checking book again, "How much money do we have to spend until classes start?"

"Don't worry about that," Ranma smiled, kissing her cheek. He tossed the checking book into the drawers, "Fine. Maybe we can send him to college." Akane beamed back at Ranma.

...

There was a rap on the door. Drager was sitting at his window, watching the sun sink below the horizon of Tokyo. Drager looked over his shoulder as Ranma entered. He was at his feet in seconds, crossing to Ranma.

"Well?" Drager asked hopefully.

"We're going to try, Drager." Drager then enveloped his younger brother in a big bear hug. Drager pressed his face into Ranma's shoulder.

"You're the best brother ever..." Drager whispered. Ranma tightened his grip around Drager with a small smile.

"You're my best friend, Drey..." Something Ranma had never realized.

...

The next morning Drager disappeared to the library and Akane went to a doctors appointment, leaving Ranma home alone. Ranma flicked the T.V on and stared boredly at the childs cartoon he was watching. It was an old anime that Ranma had no idea why it was still airing. Ranma's mind began wondering between the baby and sending Drager to college. The baby was due within four or five months and Drager would be going away to college in a few weeks.

Ranma stood and turned the T.V off and began out to the dojo to see if maybe it needed some cleaning. Akane had already beaten him there, though. It was nearly sparkling. Ranma looked over at the Tendo family shrine mounted on the wall. His mind then wondered over to Akane.

She'd come a long way from being an obnoxious boy hating girl to a very mature loving girl. When he was younger and thought of Akane it would make him sick in the stomach, but now he had butterflies when he thought of her. He wanted more than anything for that baby to be just like her. Looking at Akane when she was a teenager made him laugh. He kind of liked her boy-hating habits. (Though he couldn't stand it when she hit him) Ranma also thought about everybody who chased Akane around as teenagers. That's when Ranma heard rustling. He spun around to see something twitching behind the towel rack. Ranma shoved it out of the way.

"Speak of the devil," Ranma murmered, placing one hand on his hip, "Well hiya, Ryoga. Whaddya doin' back there? Are you lost again? I haven't seen you since my wedding, P-Chan!"

"I'm not P-Chan anymore!" Ryoga shot up, pointing an accusing finger at Ranma. Nothing about him had changed. Not the clothes, the hairstyle, or the voice that drove Ranma crazy. "Have you divorced Akane yet?"

"What?" Ranma cocked an eyebrow up, "Why would I divorce Akane."

"I was hoping she'd come to her senses and dump you," Ryoga replied, strolling across the dojo, "Is it just me or this place cleaner than usual. Do you guys have a maid?" Ryoga looked over his shoulder.

"No." Ranma shook his head, "Akane has been a cleaning streak."

"Oh," Ryoga turned back to Ranma, "So, where is she?"

"At a doctors appointment."

"What did you do to her?" Ryoga was charging forward in a heartbeat. Ranma sighed and shoved Ryoga away. He couldn't do it very powerfully thought because his right hand was the dominant one, "Huh? What happened to your arm?"

"My shoulder is broken," Ranma replied, "Look, I didn't do anything to her, Ryoga. When you come home you should be able to tell why." Ryoga furrowed his brow at this. "Can't believe I'm saying this but... Wanna come in and have something to eat?"

...

"Ranma, I'm home!" Akane called. She looked down at ultrasound picture. The baby had made great progress. This was a picture of the baby sucking it's thumb. The doctor said that next time they could tell the gender. "And look what the..." Akane rounded the corner to see Ryoga and Ranma junking out on food and eating T.V. It was like they were almost male-bonding. "Hi, Ryoga. What are you two doing?"

Ryoga looked over his shoulder. Ranma watched as his eyes grew wide as saucers, "A... Akane!" Ryoga shot to his feet, grabbing her hands, "I had no idea! You're radiating as the sun!" He tinged a deep scarlet and laughed nervously, sinking back to the ground.

"What'cha got?" Ranma asked, popping a chip into his mouth.

"An ultrasound," Akane said, looking at it one more time, "My next appointment we can tell the gender. But this is a picture of the baby sucking their thumb. Isn't it cute?" She passed the grainy black and white picture to Ranma.

"Wow," Ranma tilted it to the side, "It's amazing it's already sucking it's thumb." Akane let out a small 'oof!' and leaned forward. Ryoga's eyes nearly bugged out of his face, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Akane breathed, rubbing her stomach, "It just feels like he's using me as a trampoline." Ranma laughed and rounded to her, but stopped and furrowed his brow at her, "What?"

"Did you just say he?" Akane's cheeks burned a light red, "So you think it's a boy?" Akane nodded, "Where's your proof?"

"Look at the baby," Akane pointed to the picture is Ranma's hand. "Look at the curves. They look like they belong to a boy."

"I'm going to make a bet with you," Ranma dug in his pockets and held up some yen, "If it's a boy, you get this money and you get to name it. But if it's a girl you have to give me money and I get to name it." It was a risky bet with Akane, but she was determined to be right.

"Deal!" And they shook on it.


	11. Tiger

Chapter Eleven

Drager walked down the street, books about animals tucked under his arm as he began home. He was whistling pleasently, knowing he had the cat in the bag for getting to go to college. Somehow Ranma would work it out. And thinking of cats...

There was one lying flat on it's belly in the middle of the road. Drager gasped and raced to it. It was an orange cat with darker lines striping its body. Drager dropped his books and knelt beside the poor creature. He gently scooped it into his arms. The cat looked up at Drager with big emerald eyes. Drager smiled at it, "Hey, there. What were you doing lying in the middle of the road?" Drager asked in a baby tone, "You don't have any tags. Do you have an owner." The little cat let out a small meow. "I'm going to call you Tiger."

Drager picked his books back up and seated the cat atop them and began walking again. He couldn't stop beaming at the cat though. It was busy licking its paws now, having no worry that it was being taken home by a complete stranger. "You're a real cute cat," Drager chuckled and made a turn, "I'm sure Ranma and Akane will just love you!" Drager pulled his housekey out of his pocket and jabbed it into the keyhole. "Ranma! Akane! I'm home!" Drager kicked his shoes off, dropped his book, and cradled Tiger into his arms as he began for the living room, "Look who I found on the road!" Drager held him out when he found Akane, Ranma, and a guy he'd never seen in his life in the living area.

"Drager!" Akane gasped as Drager held the cat forward.

"Isn't he cute?" Drager beamed brightly, "His name is Tiger!" Ranma was twitching all over, "Well, Ranma? Isn't he cute? Look at his little eyes!" Drager took a step forward towards the shivering Ranma.

"AHHHHHH!" Ranma leapt backwards, hitting the wall and making his shoulder throb, "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Ranma screamed and dodged to the opposite side of the room, "GET IT OUT OF HERE!"

"What?" Drager lowered the pussycat, cocking an eyebrow up at Ranma, "He's not going to hurt you, Ranma." Drager began crossing to where Ranma was. Akane tried to stop him, but she fell unbalanced. Ryoga caught her, though she weighed extra because of the swelling stomach. "Come say hello and stop running!"

Ranma had different plans though, "NO!" Ranma raced away from him again, almost face planting in the process, "GET THAT C... C... CAT OUTTA HERE!" Ranma boomed, pointing towards the door. Drager tilted his head to the side.

"He's homeless! I was hoping you'd let me keep him."

"NO WAY!" Ranma bellowed, shaking all over, "WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT?" Akane stepped infront of Drager, shaking her head no. She looked at the poor cat, gently caressing it's soft furred head.

"It's really adorable," Akane admitted, "but we can't keep a cat, Drager."

"But why not?" Drager demanded, "Look into Tiger's eyes and tell him we're getting rid of him!" Drager shoved the cat in Akane's face. She sighed and pushed the cat down so she could Drager's upset face.

"Ranma doesn't agree with cats," Akane told Drager, "I'm sorry but we can't keep Tiger." Drager let out a short hmph and turned on Ryoga.

"Hey! Do you think this cat is cute?"

"Yeah," Ryoga nodded. He then let out a short laugh, "Too bad Ranma is allurophobic." Ryoga broken into another rack of laughter as Ranma cowarded against the opposite wall.

"You're allurophobic?" Drager's mouth fell open, "I didn't think you were scared of anything, Ranma!" Drager hugged Tiger to his chest, "We can't get rid of him, though. I think he likes me."

"Drager..." Akane sighed.

"Akane, please!" Drager's eyes were shimmering.

"NUH-UH!" Ranma cried from the opposite side of the room, "WE'RE SENDING YOU TO COLLEGE! WE'RE NOT KEEPING A CAT, TOO!" Akane looked like she was growing agitated of the situations.

"Stop yelling!" Akane hissed over her shoulder, "Drager, why don't you take Tiger down to the animal shelter? He'll be okay there." Drager's face fell.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," Akane replied, "For the sake of Ranma's sanity, please."

"Alright..." Drager sighed, "Let me just go and get my other shoes. I don't like the ones I was wearing." Drager raced to his room and shut the door after him, holding the cat close to his body, "No way am I getting rid of you, Tiger!" Drager looked into the young kittens eyes. They were shining. It purred and rubbed its face against Drager's chest, "Oh... you love me... Well, I love you too." Drager crossed to the chest and opened it. He stacked his books to one side and stuffed a blanket it, "You'll live in here while I'm gone, alright?" Drager lifted the cat before his eyes, "I know it's dark and cramped but I won't be gone much, Tiger. This way I'll get to keep you." Drager lowered the kitten into the chest and kissed it's head, "I'll be back." Drager appeared back downstairs with his new shoes and a wad of stuffed socks in his shirt, "The cat is in here, Ranma!" Drager pointed to the bulge in his shirt, "I guess I'll be back later."

...

"He's about to drive me crazy..." Ranma murmered as he sat at the edge of the hallway, his feet dangling off. Akane had taken his sling off and was massaging his shoulder blade since he was hurt it earlier, "He's doing this on purpose, Akane."

"I doubt it," Akane replied, her hand brushing over the nape of his neck, "He wants to do something with animals now, Ranma. I would bring a kitten home if I saw it defenseless on the streets."

"You would if you weren't married to me," Ranma said over his shoulder, "Ryoga didn't have to see that either. Hey... can you make more of those awesome wontons?" Akane stopped messaging his shoulder, "Akane?"

"Um... sure..." Akane replied very slowly. She helped him back into his sling, "Let me just go get the ingredients. Alright?" She smiled brightly and disappeared out the door, throwing her purse over her shoulder.

"I thought we had everything..." Ranma said to the door.

...

"I'm home!" Drager called and began for the door.

"Did you get rid of that dumb cat?" Ranma asked, boredly staring at the T.V again. Drager froze at the stairs and thought for a moment, "Yo! I asked you a question, Drager!"

"Yes!" Drager replied and began up the stairs. He threw his door closed after him and threw his chest top open. Tiger lifted his head from being curled in a ball on the blanket, "Hi, Tiger!" Drager began lifing him when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Drager!" Ranma began opening the door. Drager's eyes widened. He kissed Tiger's head and plopped him back into the chest. Tiger's big green eyes watched as Drager slammed the chest door shut and he flicked the lock over. Drager clambered ontop of it.

"Come in, come in," Drager greeted, waving at Ranma.

"I just wanted to say sorry about the whole cat thing," Ranma told him from the threshold, "I guess we should of told you but I wasn't really expecting you to bring home a cat of all animals you could of found on the streets."

"I understand," Drager nodded, trying to rush Ranma out.

"Whoa," Ranma crossed to Drager's desk, "When did you become a sucker for comic books, Drey?" Ranma waved the comic book of _The Justice League _at Drager with a big grin on, "They're addicting huh? I remember reading some when I was younger. When I had free time that is."

"You can borrow that," Drager laughed and began ushering Ranma towards the door. A small meow was emitted into the room making both Saotome brothers stop. Ranma cocked an eyebrow up at Drager.

"Did I just hear a meow?" Ranma asked nervously.

"No!" Drager shook his head. "Bye!" Drager kicked him over the threshold and threw the door shut. Drager raced to the chest and threw it open, pulling Tiger into his arms, "You have to be quieter." Drager told him, kissing his head, "but I forgive you."

Ranma began down the stairs with the comic in hands wondering when Akane was going to be home. He was so bored since he could train and the broken arm was inconvinent. The kids in the classes were just going to have to bear with him. Akane couldn't teach because of her belly and with Ranma's broken shoulder it just didn't seem reasonable. And Ranma could not get Drager to teach the classes.

...

"Nihao! Welcome to..." Shampoo stopped short when she saw Akane at the door, "Uh, Akane. Welcome?" Shampoo said, unsure. Akane looked around and was happy when she saw no one she knew.

"Shampoo, can I talk to you in the back?" Shampoo followed Akane to the kitchen where Cologne was cooking up a storm, "Do you remember those wontons you made for Ranma?"

"Of course," Shampoo nodded, "How he like them?"

"He loved them," Akane replied, fingering the strap of her purse, "I need you to make more. I can't make wontons." Shampoo beamed proudly at Akane and added an order to the line. Cologne however kicked it to the front of the line.

"It won't take long," Cologne assured Akane, "I'm glad Shampoo can do something for Ranma." Akane furrowed her brow and ground her teeth together. How she hated Shampoo and Cologne and hated giving into them ten times more, "How much longer does he have that sling for?"

"Three months," Akane replied stiffly.

"Here you are," Cologne dumped four wontons into a take out box. Shampoo passed it to Akane. Akane payed up the required wontons and proceeded to stuff the box into her purse. It barely fit, making the modest leather brown purse bulky, steaming, and awkward.

"Thank you." Akane said, as though as had just done business with the devil.

...

"You're a pretty kitty!" Drager rubbed noses with Tiger as he stroked his hands through his orange fur, "Yes you are! And a little kitty! So playful!" An idea popped into Drager's mind, "I know you're a boy kitty, but I think a blue ribbon would look nice on you." Drager put Tiger, who was curled up in a ball, on his pillow and pulled the covers up over him. He padded down the stairs to see Ranma poring overing the comic. "Ranma, does Akane have any ribbon?"

Ranma looked up, his brow knitted together, "Yeah. She put her hair up with it. Why? What do you need it for?" Ranma eyed his hair, "I like your hair better down." Drager rolled his eyes.

"Not for me. I'm uh... scrapbooking..." Drager felt his face heat up as Ranma stared back. But eventually Ranma was leading Drager into his room and to Akane's area. He opened the first drawer.

"What color do you need?" Ranma asked, "She has red, yellow, purple, orange, and blue."

"The blue." Ranma tossed the roll to him.

"She won't miss it," Ranma half-shrugged, "Her hair is too short now, anyway."

Drager returned to see Tiger sitting on the window sil looking out at the afternoon, "Bad kitty!" Drager scolded, picking the cat up, "You have to stay where I put you." Drager set Tiger on his desk and pulled his chair up, "Now stay still." Drager measured the ribbon and gave extra slack for the bow. He then wrote TIGER in bold letters with a black marker. He cut it free and tied it around Tiger's neck. He marveled at his work. Tiger let out a high meow, his big emerald eyes captivating. "I think you look good, too."

...

Akane bustled into the kitchen, throwing the wontons onto a plate, throwing a paper towel over them, and stuffing the takeout box to the bottom of the trash can. She put her purse on the counter and stared at the papertowel covering her dirty deed. She put on a brave face and set the wontons out on the table.

"R... Ranma!" Akane called, though she felt wrong doing it. He appeared in the door way, "Here you go." She retreated to the kitchen as he thanked her and seated himself to eat his new favorite meal.

"Wow, Akane! These are good!"

"I'll tell him the truth one day," Akane told herself. She began cleaning though the kitchen didn't need it. "Until then just smile." She giggled to herself until the baby inside of her decided to do karate. "Ouch..."

...

"Drager, I'm giving you your comic back," Ranma called, throwing the door open. There was a lot of thudding and banging around. He saw Drager laying on his stomach with a clipboard and paper infront of him. "Hey... what are you doing?" Ranma arched his eyebrows at Drager.

"Drawing," Drager shot back immediately.

"Where's your pencil?"

Drager's eyes darted everywhere, "Oh silly me! Must of left it on the desk! When you put my comic book back will you give me the pencil?" Drager adjusted uncomfortably on the floor. Ranma crossed to the desk, dropped the comic book and thew the pencil down beside the clipboard.

"You losing that dumb cat has made you lose your brain, huh?" Ranma asked over his shoulder as he left. After Drager was sure Ranma had walked away from the door, he sat up on his knees. Tiger stretched after having Drager get off of him.

"Sorry, Tiger." Drager said, "It was my first idea." Tiger replied with a meow.


	12. No Matter What Happens, Ranma

Chapter Twelve

"Ouch, ouch, ouch..." Akane mumbled as she accidentally bumped into the door. She let out a huge sigh and collasped beside the table, using her elbow to lean on. Ranma came out from the kitchen with a cupcake in his hand, "Where'd you get that from?" She cocked her eyebrow up. It had pink icing.

"Made it," Ranma replied, sitting down across from her, "You don't look too happy. What's wrong?" Ranma asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

Akane let out another sigh, "I feel huge." Akane told him, "I can't walk around without falling or feeling completely unbalanced. I just... feel like I gained a lot of weight." She looked down at her plump six month belly. "I feel happy one moment and then ready to cry the next. My back is always killing me..." Ranma set the pink iced cupcake infront of her.

"I can't really relate..." Ranma said, "but I'm not doubting the discomfort you're feeling. Just three more months, 'Kane. You can do it. But don't worry, you still look pretty." Akane took the cupcake into her hand.

"How could I still look pretty if I'm _this _big?" Akane said with a miserable look. Ranma didn't know how to reply. He was sure she was just expirencing a little hormonal discomfort that would pass, but the look on her face was so convincably upset he just wanted to take her into his arms and tell her it would be alright.

"Good afternoon!" Drager called, strolling into the room, "I'm going out for a bit. I need to return my books and buy some things." Drager began for the door, but Ranma called after him, "Yeah?"

"Can you pick up some more flour while you're out? I used the last of it on cupcakes." Drager told him he would and left. Ranma had to help Akane up, "What did you think of the cupcake? Dr. Hagisaki recommended I cook for something to do while I heal."

"It was very good," Akane told him, "Get at it. I guess I'm going to go clean."

"Why don't you take it easy?" Ranma suggested. She looked over her shoulder at him with a stern look, "Or... um... you could go clean. Everything is sparkling clean, though, Akane."

"Everything needs to be cleaned," Akane told him before she waddled out of the room. Ranma let out a rough sigh, praying that baby would be ready to get out of her soon. The next doctor appointment was in four days. They could figure out the sex of the baby, but they wanted to wait until birth because of their bet. Ranma retreated back into the kitchen to clean up. It was slightly difficult because he only had one good arm and it was his undominant arm.

"Aw, crap," Ranma mumbled as he threw some dishes into the sink, "I gotta call Pops still. Classes start next week and we need a teacher. Dammit." Ranma crossed to the phone and dialed in the number. He cocked the phone between his shoulder and ear as he continued cleaning.

"Hello?" It was Kasumi who picked up to Ranma's surprise.

"Hey, Kasumi. It's Ranma," Ranma said into the receiver, "Is pops there?"

"Oh... Ranma," Kasumi replied after a moment, "Actually your parents just left."

"When will they be back?" Ranma asked, flipping the water on to start the dishes. There was more murmering from the other end as he waited as paitently as he could for Kasumi to answer his question.

"Well, they just left for the hospital?" Ranma's eyes widened at this.

"The hospital? What's wrong?"

"Ranma, it was your mother."

"What's wrong with her?" Ranma dropped the sponge from his hand and clung to the phone now, "Kasumi, tell me! What happened?"

"Ranma, calm down!" Kasumi cried to him, "She was having trouble breathing. That's all. We're sure the hospital can help her." Ranma flipped the water off and began to walk towards the door when the phone cord yanked him back into the counter.

"I'll be there tonight," Ranma told her.

"Oh no, Ranma," Kasumi replied, "You can't leave Akane and come here and you can't bring her being as pregnant as she is." Ranma let out a rough sigh.

"You're not giving me many options," Ranma muttered into the phone, "She is my mother! I'm going to be there. And I'm bringing Drager and Akane. She can take it. She's strong. We're getting on the first train." Ranma slammed the phone down and went up the stairs to find Akane. He found her in Drager's room, making his bed, "Akane, we're going to Nagasaki."

"Huh?" Akane's brow knitted together, "Why?"

"My mother was just sent to the hospital."

"Oh my goodness," Akane's eyes grew wide as she turned to Ranma, "What happened? Is she going to be okay?"

"She was having trouble breathing," Ranma told her, "We need to call the library and get Drager back here so he can go with us. Can you start packing a bag?" Akane nodded and they began for the door. Luckily for Drager, in all the commotion, Akane nor Ranma heard the meow emitted from Drager's travel chest. Ranma nearly jumped the entire staircase, feeling more concern for his mother grow in his chest. He looked up the number for the library, "Hi. Yes. Is a Drager Saotome there?"

"No sir," The voice replied. It was rather nasally, "He left awhile back ago after checking new books out." Ranma sighed and hung up. There were hundreds of possibilities to call next. Who knew which store Drager went to.

"We're going to have to wait for him..." Ranma mumbled. He called his parents house again. Kasumi picked the phone up, "We'll bet there by tonight." He told her, "Have you gotten any word on her condition?"

"Oh yes," Kasumi replied, "Your father called about three minutes ago. He said she was being rushed to surgery. She might be in there for awhile." Ranma could feel his chest tighten, "Ranma... are you still there?"

"Yeah..."

"It's going to be okay," Kasumi told him, "I know this seems really scary because of her age, but she should be okay. Really." Ranma bit his lip, trying to believe Kasumi's sweet and calming voice.

"Okay." Ranma finally said.

...

"Now just to sneak this in..." Drager sniggered rounding the back of the house. He dropped the decently sized bag of cat nip on the ground and looked around, "No Akane or Ranma. Hehehehe, this might be easier than I thought." Drager heaved the heavy bag over his shoulder and leapt with great difficulty onto the roof. He edged along the wall of the house. He peaked into a window to see Akane waddling around, dropping clothes into a suitcase, "Wonder where she's going," Drager murmered as he ducked beneath it. He peaked into the next window to see his room. Drager eased the window open and lowered the bag inside. He then clambered in after it. "Hah, that was simple." Drager shoved the bag under his bed and noticed his bed had been made, "That was nice of Akane."

Drager knelt beside his chest and pushed the top open. Tiger looked up from where he was curled up. Tiger's big green eyes glinted and he emitted a low meow. Drager lifted the kitten from the chest and cuddled him, playing with the bow, "Hi, Tiger. Sorry I took so long. I hope Ranma won't be mad I didn't get the eggs..." Drager set the cat on the bed but froze when he heard the pattering of feet.

"Is he back yet, Ranma?" It was Akane.

"No," Ranma's voice replied, "Dammit! Of course when we need him home he isn't here! Mom needs us." There was more footsteps, "I just wish he would hurry."

"I know you're worried," Akane said, "He'll be back soon."

Drager stared at the door, "Mom?" Drager quickly hand fed Tiger the kitten food since he hadn't bought food bowls yet. He then kissed Tiger and lowered him back into the chest. The kitten looked upset that Drager was leaving yet again, "I know, Tiger. I'm sorry. I'll be back soon. I just have to figure out what's wrong with my mom."

...

"I'm home!" Drager called, strolling through the front door. He had the eggs in his hands. He rounded the hallway to see Ranma racing down the stairs, "Where's the fire, Ranma?" Drager asked playfully.

"Drager," Ranma breathed, trying to catch his breath, "Mom was sent to the hospital. We're going to be taking a train to Nagasaki. Go pack, alright?" Ranma took the eggs into his hands.

"Wait, what?" Drager followed Ranma to the kitchen.

"Drager!" Ranma turned on his heels, "I'll tell you everything on the train. We just got to go, okay? Go pack!" Drager's mind now wondered back to Tiger. What was he going to do? He could lay food out in a bowl from the kitchen and some water and just leave the cat out. "Drager!" Ranma cried again, "GET MOVING!"

"Sheesh, alright." Drager began up the stairs, "Wait. I'm going to get a bowl!" Drager raced into the kitchen and filled one with water and stacked another under it. Ranma furrowed his brow, "For my... uh... plants," Drager said as dashed up the stairs. He met Akane half way.

"Oh, Drager, did Ranma tell you?" She looked sad about the news.

"Yeah," Drager nodded, "I'm going to pack."

"Alright," Akane replied, "Please hurry."

Drager was in his room in seconds. He filled the bowl over flowing with food and set Tiger out, "Okay, here's the deal, Tiger! I'm leaving for a few days maybe. There's food and water. Make it last, alright?" Tiger meowed to him again. Drager fixed the bow and then began tossing things into his suitcase. He froze for a moment. Would it be easier to take Tiger?

"Drager!" Ranma's voice ripped through his thoughts. The door began to open, but Drager quickly fell against it, "Ow! What was that for?" Ranma pushed back on the door but Drager pressed against it harder, "Drager! Open the door!"

"No! I'm packing!" Drager called nervously, eyeing Tiger who was busy lapping water. "I'll be down in a few moments, Ranma! I promise!" Ranma gave a good shove to the door. Drager popped forward, but backpeadaled into it.

"Drager, let me in! You're only packing!"

"It's a private thing!" Drager replied. Tiger began crossing back to him, but Drager pleadingly looked at the kitten. It seemed not to notice, "Do you need something?"

"I need you to hurry!" Ranma said, "Mom's health is on the line here! She needs us to be there for her!" Drager watched as Tiger rubbed up against his legs, purring fondly over him. Tiger then let out a meow, "What was that?" Ranma asked through the door.

"Nothing!" Drager immediately answered, "Just go away, Ranma!"

"LET ME IN!" Ranma roared.

"NO!"

"DRAGER, I'M WARNING YOU!"

"YOU'RE DELAYING MY PACKING!" Drager argued back.

"RANMA! I NEED SOME HELP WITH THE SUITCASES!" Akane's voice cut through the brother's growing argument. Drager felt the pressure on the door give way, making him slam harshly against the door as it clicked back into the threshold.

"Coming, Akane!" Ranma called, "Hurry up, Drager!" The padding of feet was heard as they slowly faded away. Tiger emitted another meow. Drager narrowed his eyes down on the kitten.

"You almost got me caught," Drager placed the cat on the bed beside his suitcase and crossed to his closet. Tiger let out a meow, "Yeah, yeah. I know you're sorry." Drager disappeared into the closet to grab some clothes. Tiger licked his paw for a moment, then lightly bounced into the suitcase. He began furrowing himself under Drager's clothes. Drager threw some clothes atop the furrowed cat, not realizing Tiger had jumped it, "Where'd you go?"

"DRAGER, WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" Ranma called. Drager grew very stresed as he began zipping his suitcase up and looking for his missing kitten.

"Always one for adventure, Tiger!" Drager roughly yanked his suitcase off of his bed and looked around, "Where are you?"

"DRAGER! NOW!"

"Well, I know you're around here somewhere," Drager looked under his bed quickly, "I love you! Have fun here!" Drager was out the door and racing down the steps, "Coming! Coming!" With his thundering footsteps down the stairs, he didn't hear the despearate cry of Tiger getting thrown around in the suitcase.

...

The sun was setting when the train was jerking forward in it's depart. Ranma was leaning against the window with a his shoulder. Akane was seated beside him, her nose stuck in a pregnancy book. The book was resting atop her swollen belly. It had seemed to become almost a table top for her her stomach had grown so much in six months. Drager sat across from them, nervously tapping his foot.

"Is mom still in surgery?" Drager asked, watching as the outside became a blur.

"I'm sure she is," Ranma replied tiredly. Akane leaced her fingers around Ranma's hand. He looked over at her. She had closed her book and was giving him a small smile, "Thanks, Akane."

...

"Come in, come in," Kasumi gestured for them. It was cooler in Nagasaki than Tokyo and they hurriedly entered, "How are you guys? I know coming here wasn't a welcoming idea." She began leading them down the hall towards their rooms, "Drager, you'll stay in here." She closed the door after Drager had entered, "Akane... Ranma, you'll be in this room," Kasumi pushed the door open for them, "When you're ready to go we'll be on our way to the hospital."

"Kasumi, where's daddy?" Akane asked as Ranma lugged their suitcase into the room.

"Oh, he's already down at the hospital," Kasumi told her little sister, "Nabiki is also flying in tomorrow. Maybe we can spend some time together, though I know it's not the best time."

"I'd enjoy that," Akane replied, gently touching her stomach, "And he's kicking again." Akane huffed and began inside.

"Is it a boy?" Kasumi asked, excitedly.

"I think it is," Akane crossed to Ranma.

"I'm telling you, it's a girl," Ranma said with a smile that lifted her heart.

"You two are funny," Kasumi smiled, "Take all the time you want. She's still in surgery anyway." Kasumi closed the door after her. Akane threw her arms around Ranma's neck, the stomach making it a little difficult.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Ranma asked, gently rubbing the mid of her back.

"Yes..." Akane replied, "I just needed to hug you." Ranma smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I know this is kind of scary and I've been a little tense, but I think she'll be okay." Ranma said, fingering through Akane's short hair, "And you'll get to spend some time with your sisters. Maybe this is a good thing, Akane."

"I'm glad you're seeing the good in it," Akane replied.

"Yeah. And anyway, I have to get Pops to teach the kids classes." Ranma laughed lightly, "Until I get this stupid sling off and you get that kid out of you, we're unable to teach." They both shared a short laugh, "Come on..." Ranma said, still laughing, "let's get ready to go."

...

"Akane!" Soun embraced his daughter, "Your stomach is really getting big!"

"Haha... thanks, Daddy," Akane pecked his cheek, "How is mother Saotome?"

"She's about to come out of surgery," Soun replied. He firmly shook hands with Ranma, "Hello, M'boy. How's the shoulder feeling?" Ranma did a simple half-shrug, "We should be getting word about visiting her any moment now. I know how worried you must of been." Ranma went to go sit next to his wife, "Hello, Drager. How are you?"

"Just fine, sir," Drager shook hands with Soun.

"Saotome," A nurse called. Ranma popped up, "Yes. Nadoka Saotome is out of surgery. You can go see her now." Akane took Ranma's hand, giving it a squeeze as the group went down the hallway. The nurse pushed the door open, "She might be a little tired but should be able to speak." Ranma thanked her and hurried in. Genma was standing beside the bed.

"Mom," Ranma rounded to the side, taking her hand. Drager appeared beside Genma and just stared down at his mother at a loss of words. She was pale and looked somewhat skinnier. Her chest was falling up and down faster than normal.

"Ranma... Drager..." She smiled weakly, "I'm so happy to see you two..."

Akane, Soun, and Kasumi stared from the end of her bed. Akane wanted to take Ranma into his arms. The look on his face was so broken. He was staring at his mom with an upset looking, his eyes pleading that she just sat up and smiled. Have some color in her face.

"Excuse me," there was a knock on the door. All heads turned to see an old man with graying hair standing in the threshold. He was holding a clipboard, "Are you all family of Nadoka Saotome?"

"Yes, we are," Ranma confirmed. He crossed to stand beside Drager, who still towered over him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Higurashi," The doctor replied, "We have some test results come back from Nadoka's surgery. What is your relation?" He asked Ranma.

"I'm here son," Ranma told him.

"Well, this news might be rather troubling. You may need to sit down." Ranma made no move to sit down. Dr. Higurashi coughed awkwardly, "Yes well... from doing work on her lungs we saw something troubling. We sent it to another doctor and our fears were confirmed. I'm sorry but your mother as lung cancer."

Ranma's eyes widened. His face began to drain of color. He let go of his mother's hand and shook his head. Akane took a step towards him, but Kasumi took Akane's arm, shaking her head. Drager only stared at the ground. Genma ground his teeth together and grasped Nadoka's hand. Nadoka had tears pricking in the corner of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Ranma!" Akane cried as he fell against the wall and slowly slid down. He wrapped his left arm around his knees and pressed the side of his face into the knees. With much difficulty, Akane knelt beside Ranma, "Ranma..." Akane whispered, gently pressing her hand to his cheek. He melted into her touch, closing his eyes.


	13. Attacked

Chapter Thirteen

Ranma was found sitting in the dining area of his parents home early the next morning. The sun was just rising. Akane rubbed her eyes and entered the room. Ranma didn't look over at her. He was leaned forward, propped up on his elbow and just staring at the wall.

"Ranma?" Akane whispered. He jumped slightly and looked over at her, "What are you doing up?" Slowly she eased herself to sit beside him. Ranma meerly shrugged and stared at the wall again, "Ranma, I know this is bad. And even a little scary, but the doctor said they caught it in an early state."

Ranma sighed and looked over at Akane with big sappy brown eyes, "I don't want anything to happen to her," Ranma told Akane, "I haven't seen her most of my life. And then for her just to die because of this. I want her to meet our child."

"She will," Akane replied, "I promise you." Akane reached forward and touched Ranma's arm, "She's a strong woman, Ranma. She would give anything to see her grandchild. Really."

"You're right," Ranma said, taking Akane's hand into his. He pressed her hand to his lips, "She'll be okay." Kasumi strolled into the room, fixing some earrings in her ears. She pulled the strap of her purse further over her shoulder.

"I'm going to the airport to get Nabiki and her fianceé." Kasumi said, glancing at her wristwatch, "Ono will be here within the hour or so. There's a turkey in the oven but you two don't have to worry about that. Drager is outside looking around if you need him. I really need to be going. Bye!"

"Wait!" Akane pushed to her feet, "Nabiki and her fianceé? Who?"

"Oh, a boy she met in France," Kasumi said, rushing for the door, "You'll meet him when we get home. Buh-bye!" And she was gone. Akane turned to Ranma who was staring at the wall again. She decided to give Ranma some space. Akane waddled outside and found Drager sitting up in a tree.

"Hiya, Akane!" Drager called, waving. He leapt down from the trees.

"Hi, Drager. What are you doing?" Akane asked, looking at the beautiful day.

"Just looking around. My parents are great at buying nice houses!" Drager chuckled, "Want to climb the tree?" Akane cocked an eyebrow up at him, "C'mon! I'll give you a piggy-back ride up. How does that sound?"

"I couldn't possibly..." Drager heaved Akane onto his back. He did a mighty leap onto the first branch and then to the second, "This is high enough!" Akane screamed. Drager set her on the branch and sat beside her.

"Look, Akane!" Drager pointed out to the city of Nagasaki.

"Wow!" Akane's eyes grew wide as she looked over the beautiful landscape of high skyscrapers, "It's beautiful up here. We should come to Nagasaki more often." Drager nodded in agreement, then looked down, swinging his feet around, "Are you, okay?" There was a short silence, "Sorry. That was a stupid question."

"I'm worried about my mom... and Ranma." Drager replied, clasping his hands in his lap, "Ranma is really upset."

"I know," Akane replied, listening to the wind whistle in her ear, "It kind of scares me. Ranma is really close to his mom even though he left home at such an early age. I really hope she is okay. I don't know what would become of Ranma if she did ended up... you know..."

"Yeah," Drager said, "I know."

...

Ranma was pacing around the dining room table now. He couldn't sit still and was waiting until four o'clock, which were the visiting hours to see his mother. Genma, however, was allowed to stay around the clock. Nodoka told Ranma not to for Akane's sake and Drager just kind of came along.

Ranma roughly adjusted the strap on his neck, grounding his teeth together. "Ah, this thing hurts!" Ranma grasped the strap harshly and gave it a good yank. The strap broke and slid to the ground. Ranma's shoulder blade hurt a little. Slowly and hesitently he moved his arm. It hurt a great deal, "Just great." Ranma mumbled and collasped beside the table, shoving his face into the nook of arm.

"Ranma?" Akane appeared in the threshold. She gasped sharply, "Ranma! Are you alright!" She rushed as fast as she could to Ranma and saw his sling crumpled on the ground, "Why did you break this? Ranma?" Still no response. He pushed his face further into his elbow, "Ranma, please talk to me..."

"Leave me alone," Ranma shot to his feet, causing Akane to windmil so she wouldn't fall over, "I'm not in the mood..." He stalked out of the room. Akane clutched the sling and stared worriedly after Ranma. Nodoka having cancer was going to have more of an impact on Ranma than she thought.

...

"I think I'm going to take a shower..." Drager murmered, glancing at the clock. It was only two fifteen. He unzipped his backpack and began reaching in for a change of clothes when he heard a meow, "I must miss him." Drager mumbled as he pulled a shirt from the suitcase. When he did though, an orange cat popped up from underneath his clothes, "Tiger!" Drager gasped, dropping his shirt. He picked Tiger up, "How did you get in there? You poor kitty! And naughty one!"

Tiger let out a small meow and rubbed it's face against the side of Drager's hand, "You've been zipped up in that suitcase for close to a day. You must be hungry! Oh... I don't have any food on me. I'll go check the kitchen. Stay here!" Drager placed the cat on his bed and crossed to leave, "Don't move!" Drager wagged his finger at his kitten.

Drager entered the hallway to see Ranma coming down it towards his own room, "Ranma, where's your sling?" Drager asked, cocking an eyebrow up. Ranma looked over at Drager but didn't reply, "What's wrong with you? You still moping? You know, that's not going to better the situation..." Ranma grabbed Drager's shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"I'm _not _moping," Ranma said behind gritted teeth. Ranma released him and dodged into his room. Drager stared at the slammed door, somewhat surprised that Ranma had laid a finger on him. He didn't usually do that.

"Whatver..." Drager mumbled and began for the kitchen. He found Akane in the kitchen. She was standing at the sink, looking out the window that was over it, "Akane? Are you alright?" She looked over her shoulder and nodded, "Would someone please say a goddamn thing!"

"Ranma's definetly acting strange..." Akane whispered as Drager ducked into the pantry, "He broke his sling. And I don't think his shoulder healed properly yet. Drager, I'm scared. I haven't seen Ranma like this before."

"He'll come out of it," Drager replied, looking at a can on the shelf, "Obviously mom's failing health has something to do with it." Akane crossed to the trashcan and dropped the sling in, "Just give him some time to accept the fact."

"Maybe you're right," Akane said, seeing the logic in what Drager was seeing, "Maybe he'll be in a better mood when he goes to see his mom. That seems right." Akane pressed her hand to her stomach, "Oof! You're an active one, aren't you?" She murmered to her stomach as the baby kicked about, "Just three more months in that cramped little space, little one."

Drager grabbed a can opener and used it on a can of tuna, "When's Dr. Tofu gonna be here?" He asked, chewing on his lip as he concentrated on his current task. Akane turned towards him.

"Oh, within the hour." Akane replied, "Hopefully Daddy will be home from the store when Dr. Tofu arrives. He could keep him busy while I tend to Ranma." Akane leaned over again, twitching slightly.

"You okay?" Drager asked absently as he dumped the tuna into a bowl and began filling another with milk.

"Y... yeah..." Akane breathed unevenly, "It just feels like he's using me as a trampoline." Another kick made Akane bite her lip, "He's active today. I guess it's normal. He should be closed to fully developed."

"Three more months," Drager told her as he left with his two bowls. He was back down the hall and into his room within moments. There was Tiger, lying on his back on the bed, swiping his paws at the air, "Hey, hey!" Drager greeted kicking the door closed behind him, "It's your lucky day, Tiger! I got milk and tuna for you!"

Tiger rolled over and let out a yawn. He lightly jumped to the ground and moved over to the bowls. The kitten pushed it's face into the milk. Drops of it plopped to the ground.

"You must be really hungry," Drager said, sitting crisscross before the bowls. The cat then moved hurriedly onto the tuna, "Don't worry, Tiger, it's not going anywhere." Drager chuckled lightly, "I won't take it away from you..."

...

There was a knock on the door. Akane quickly opened it and hugged Dr. Tofu, "Good afternoon, Dr. Tofu!" He laughed as he entered. He had his bag slung over his shoulder as he entered and looked around for a moment, "I know we haven't really come together for a good reason but it's great to see you."

"It's great to see you, too." Dr. Tofu smiled, "I see your stomach has gotten rather large. Have you gone to your doctor's appointment yet?"

"Oh no," Akane shook her head, "Not yet. But I may have to cancel. It's in three days..." Dr. Tofu's smile faded, "Do you know where your's and Kasumi's room is?" Akane quickly showed her brother-in-law to his room, "I'm going to go check on Ranma. He's been alittle down in the dumps since he figured out the news." Akane closed the door after her and made her way down to her room, "Ranma?" She gently rapped on the door. She entered to see Ranma lying on his back on the bed.

"Hey, Akane..." He mumbled, still looking at the roof.

"How are you doing?" She asked, closing the door. She sat on the edge of the bed beside Ranma. His head tilt over to her and she could just see the sorrow in his big brown eyes. The baby let out a kick, making Akane suck in air sharply.

"Are you alright?" Ranma sat up on his good elbow, reaching his other hand out. He pressed his hands against her stomach to feel the baby kicking, "Oh wow. Has she been kicking all day?"

"_He _has, yes." Akane replied as the baby kicked again. They both smiled at each other, "I'm really glad to see that smile, Ranma. I've been worried about you..." She gently brushed some bangs from his eyes.

"I've been a complete jackass," Ranma sat on the edge of the bed beside her now, "I'm just really angry about this, Akane. Why does it have to be my mom? I don't want to lose her and I think it's completely unfair."

"Ranma..." Akane looked away feeling her eyes mist up, "I was in the same boat as you when my mother died." Tears began rolling down her cheeks and Ranma instantly felt ten times worse than what he already felt, "I was too young to understand. Too young to even remember her. I just remember everyone crying and I just sat there, staring at her boy, wondering when she was going to wake up." Akane tried to rub the tears away but fresh ones surfaced again.

"Akane..." Ranma pulled her into his arms, fingering through her hair. She continued sobbing into his chest, "I shouldn't be like this, Akane. I should face the facts and accept it and stop being such a jerk. My mother is sick, we're going to have a baby, and my shoulder hurts like hell. I have to face this. I can't do this knowing I'm hurting you." He said through her sobs. Her throat was tight when she was finally out of tears. She hiccuped, her face pressed into his warm neck.

"Ranma," Akane whispered into his throat, giving him goosebumps.

"Yeah?"

"I love you..." He looked down into her glassy eyes. He gently pressed his hand to her cheek, his thumb running over her soft skin.

"And I love you," Ranma replied before their lips crushed together.

...

"We're home!" Kasumi called. Nabiki and a boy followed in behind Kasumi, lugging their luggages. Dr. Tofu was stitching up Ranma's sling and was about to reset it on him when his wife arrived home, "Hello dear," She said and modestly kissed him on his cheek.

"Welcome home," Dr. Tofu replied, his brow furrowed as he continued working. Akane, Ranma, Soun and Drager were sitting at the table having tea when Nabiki and her fianceé entered the room.

"Everyone," Nabiki smiled, "I'd like for you to meet Jean-Paul. We're getting married next June." A small round of applause sounded from the three Saotome's, "Now his Japanese isn't that great, so don't get offended." She smiled over at the boy. He was tan with golden curls that tumbled off of his head and fell over his emerald green eyes.

"Bonjour," He said, aware everyone would know this familiar phrase, "I'm uh... I am Jean-Paul." Jean-Paul said, rather shakingly, "I am happy to flip you all." Ranma and Akane sniggered a littl at this. Nabiki leaned over and whispered something to him. Jean-Paul turned a scarlet red, "I am happy to meet you all."

"He's a keeper, sweetheart," Soun smiled over at Nabiki.

"Isn't he?" Nabiki agreed, "So how is mother Saotome?"

"She's seen better days," Soun replied, "We'll be heading over to see her in an hour or so." Nabiki turned to Jean-Paul and began telling him in the throat French language the current situation. Ranma looked down at his tea, thinking fondly of his mother. He didn't want to bring up anymore about it being unfair. He felt horrible about the earlier episode of making Akane cried. He _hated _seeing her cry.

"Ranma," Dr. Tofu said for the third time. Ranma's head shot up, arching his eyebrows, "Let's set your sling. You've damaged your arm enough." Akane began explaining the whole situation to Nabiki about how Drager and Ranma had a small run in. Drager's nose was buried in a book so he didn't seem to notice. Slowly, Dr. Tofu eased Ranma's arm into the sling. It throbbed but the pain felt a little good to Ranma. So many emotions were attacking Ranma he didn't know what to do.

"Akane, I look forward to you being my son-in-law," Jean-Paul said to Akane. She stared at him with arched eyebrows. Nabiki cackled beside him and whispered to him. He turned a cute shade of pink and stammered, "My apologies! I meant sister-in-law!"

...

"Are you tired, Mom?" Ranma asked. He was sitting criss-cross on a stool beside Nodoka's bed. She shook her head and placed another card on the tray before her. Ranma placed a card beside it, "You have the best luck at war! Jeez!"

"I'm just a lucky person," A good natured glint flashed from her bright brown eyes. It was only Ranma and Nodoka in the room. The rest of the gang had retreated downstairs to the gift shop for Nodoka. Ranma was enjoying the personal time with his mother.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Ranma said, putting his cards down.

"Of course, sweetheart." Nodoka smiled over at him. Ranma took a deep breath.

"Do you... do you think you'll survive this?" Nodoka was silent for a long time and Ranma instantly regretted letting the sentence slip. She seemed to be weighing all her answers, "Don't tell me anything short of what you think. I can take it."

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Nodoka replied a moment later, "I feel like I could come out of this stronger. Our family has a long line of cancer in it. I wasn't too surprised I was diagnosed with it. I sure hope I do. I want to meet my grandchild. Akane was telling me I was going to have a grandson." Ranma could only smile at this. Maybe everything was going to be alright.


	14. Here Without You

Chapter Fourteen

Tomorrow was the start of martial arts classes and Akane's doctors appointment. They were still in Nagasaki, though. Ranma was usually found sitting at the table, drinking tea or a bottle of sake with Genma. Akane gently closed the bedroom door behind her. The baby was kicking again and her back hurt. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. She began reaching for the phone so she could cancel her doctor's appointment. She would then try and get Ranma to go visit the backyard with her. It was pretty. Nodoka had a knack for growing beautiful flowers. Akane had even been sitting out there and weeding the best she could. She wasn't very mobile with her large stomach. It was down to three months now. Three months until she met the baby. Her's and Ranma's.

She began dialing the numbers but her bedroom door opened. In came Ranma with his right arm still suspended in the annoying sling. Akane barely glanced up at him, thinking maybe he was done drinking tea, sake, and whatever else he could get his hands on.

"Akane, wait." Akane looked over at him, "Hang the phone up." Akane did as she was told hesitently. Ranma seated himself beside Akane. She could smell some sake, "Don't cancel your doctor's appointment, alright?"

"Huh? Why?" Akane furrowed her brow and now turned over to him, "I'm in Nagasaki and the appointment is in Tokyo. We are still needed here." Ranma took her hand and shook his head.

"Akane, you're going back to Tokyo with Pops and Drager."

"I'm _what_?" Akane asked, her eyes now wide, "You're... you're not going back with me, Ranma?" He shook his head. Akane tightened her grip on Ranma's hands, "I couldn't possibly go back without you."

"You have to," Ranma said, gently grazing her cheek with his hand, "I'll be home within the month. Get your things packed. The train will be leaving in an hour." Akane's eyes were shimmering as she stared into Ranma's, "Don't make this any harder. I'll be home before the baby is born."

"Oh, Ranma!" Akane threw her arms around Ranma's neck, her stomach making them part further than she'd like, "This is for your mother, I understand. I'm going to miss you..." She whispered into his ear, sending chills down his spine, "An entire month?" She leaned back her palm now pressed to his warm cheek. He simply nodded. She leaned in to kiss him, but a knock on the door stopped her, "Come in." She called, standing up and resting her hands on her belly.

"Akane, has that boy told you yet?" Genma asked, walking in.

"Yes..." Akane murmered, looking over her shoulder at Ranma. He was sitting and staring straight at his father. She wanted him to look at her very badly but he didn't. "He did..."

"Let's go to the hospital to say goodbye to Nodoka," Genma said, gruffly turning out the door. Akane grabbed her suitcase and began after Genma.

"Do you have everything you need out of here?" Akane asked. Ranma simply nodded, but she wanted him to speak to her. She wanted him to be back to normal, laughing and smiling. Not pulled down because of his mother's failing health, "Well okay..." Akane whispered, "I... I love you." Ranma crossed to her, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too..." Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned her head against Ranma's strong chest. She wanted to stay there forever, never leave his arms, but sadly, Genma called for her again.

...

The train station. It was a hard goodbye between Genma and Nodoka. Akane was still hurting on the inside from having to leave Ranma. And the fact that the baby was once again being a martial artist in her tummy.

"I'll go put the suitcases on the belt," Genma said, "Here's your ticket. He pushed the rather large train ticket into her hand and began crossing with the suitcases to the conveyor belt. Akane turned to Ranma.

"Well..." Akane looked down at her feet, "give Nodoka my best wishes." Ranma was about to respond but Drager came rumbling past them, grumbling under his breath about how they should of waited.

"Thanks for helping me!" Drager hissed as he carefully lugged her suitcase to the belt. He gently layed it on there and walked with it, gently carressing the top as it disappeared to be put on the train.

"She's doing better." Ranma offered as people bustled by them. Akane still was looking at her feet. Or her stomach instead, "Please look at me." It took Akane a moment to look up at him, "Don't be so upset, 'Kane. I'll be home in a few weeks, I promise. You can call me everyday."

"But what if I need you?" Akane asked, taking his hand again.

"Then I'll be home in a heartbeat," He whispered, making her heart skip a beat. A bell for an intercom went off announcing a train would be departing in five minutes for Tokyo, "That's your train." Ranma told her, looking over her head, "You better go find Pops and Drager."

"Ranma..." Akane had tears glossing up in her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck, the stomach causing distance. She planted kisses all over his cheeks and eventually made it to his lips. They locked lips for the smallest moment, before Genma was calling her name, "Bye, Ranma..."

He held her hand all the way to the door until a conductor had to stop him. Akane looked back over her shoulder, their hands still locked. But as she walked further from him, the grip began to slip away. He mouthed he loved her. She was then sucked into a group and onto the train. Akane sat at the window seat, hand pressed to the window as Ranma stood with one hand shoved into his pocket, another in a sling, watching the train silently as people parted around him. The train jerked forward and Akane watched bleary eyed as the train slid past Ranma, making his small black braid wave in the wind. And soon enough, he had been left behind...

...

"Home!" Drager cheered as he wheeled his suitcase over the threshold. He kicked his shoes off and bounded down the hallway for his room, "Home was never more welcoming!" Genma kicked his shoes off and looked around.

"It hasn't changed in six years," He smiled over at Akane, "I'll show myself to the guest room." Genma walked up the steps, but Akane remained in the hallway with her suitcase looking all around. The baby ket out a small kick. Akane pressed her hand to her stomach. The baby kicked again.

"Can you sense Daddy isn't here?" She whispered and began lugging her suitcase up the steps, "I miss him, too..." She sighed as she threw her suitcase on the bed. Akane looked all around, wishing Ranma was here with her. Sitting on the bed, going through payments for the house or even complaining about Drager's pleas to go to college. He would be leaving in two weeks and then it'd just be Genma and her, "Ranma, please come home..."

...

"Are you going to eat?" Kasumi asked as Ranma sat at the table. Everyone else was busy eating around him, Jean-Paul and Nabiki holding their own conversations in French. Kasumi smiled over at her husband who was enjoying her cooking. Ranma felt like a part of him was gone, "Ranma? Are you feeling alright?" Kasumi looked back over at him.

"Yes," Ranma replied after a moment pulling his plate back up.

"You must miss Akane," Kasumi smiled sympathetically at him, "You're free to go home whenever. I think your mother is going to be just fine, actually." She took a bite of her food and smiled back at him, "I'm sure until you go home anyway, your father will take good care of Akane."

"Yeah," Ranma mumbled, shoveling his food in.

"Ranma," Jean-Paul said. Ranma nodded off to him, "Would you like to go out to front yard?" Jean-Paul was smiling, "After food of course."

"Um, sure." Ranma told him, nodding to make sure he knew his answer. After dinner, Ranma began for the front door and Jean-Paul for the back, "Yo! Jean-Paul!" Ranma called after him, "You said the front door!" Jean-Paul turned scarlet and turned back to Ranma.

"I apologize, Ranma! I meant front yard!"

"You mean back yard?"

"Oui! I mean... yes!" Jean-Paul stammered and ducked out the back door. Ranma sighed roughly, not in the mood for his terrible Japanese. He was aching for Akane. To hold her soft hand, resting his hand atop her swollen stomach. Looking into her eyes reminded him of the child they had made. Ranma stepped out into the chilly air.

"Did you need to speak to me?" Ranma asked, the air blowing his messy bangs around. Jean-Paul was looking around, but turned back to Ranma with a simple shrug.

"Yes, kind of..." Jean-Paul said, "I wanted to ask you about Akane."

"Fire away," Ranma told him, examining his mother's garden. He saw parts of it was weeded and guess either Kasumi or Akane had done it. Ranma looked over his shoulder at Jean-Paul who was looking at the approaching storm clouds.

"Kasumi was talking about how Akane could not have sisters..." Ranma had to crack up a little at this. Jean-Paul began stammering again.

"Hey," Ranma placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Don't sweat it, Jean-Paul. We thought Akane would never have kids but it healed." He half smiled at the embarassed French boy. He walked a little bit further into the yard and looked up into the sky, "Akane was in an... accident when she was younger, leaving her infertile for awhile. She probably won't have any more children after this."

"Are you upset by this?" Jean-Paul asked. Ranma smiled over his shoulder.

"Not in the least bit."

...

The wind was howling that night. Akane was staring at the roof, watching the shadows of the trees attack the roof. She was sure everyone else in the house was asleep. She tightened her grip on the covers. _This house never seemed scarier_. Akane thought to herself. Her head fell to the side to see the empty spot where Ranma was supposed to be. _If he was here it wouldn't be that scary, _Akane rest her hands on her stomach, the baby at rest.

_I wonder if Ranma is asleep right now... _Akane wondered, closing her eyes and trying to tune out the whistling wind, _I wonder if he's with his mother. I wonder if he's thinking about me. I hope he misses me... _The baby let out a kick and a small smile twitched at her face, "You're just like your father..." She whispered aloud.

...

_I miss her,_ Ranma thought to himself as he lay on his back staring at the roof, _I miss her so much it actually hurts. Maybe I should go home sometime this week. Nobody would be too upset... _Ranma let out a long sigh and threw his good arm over the spot where Akane was supposed to be, _I wonder if Akane is asleep right now... _

Ranma turned over onto his good shoulder wanting to take the sling off so bad. In the bath he was able to move it easier. He was getting quite tired of it. Ranma saw light flick on from the hallway. It flooded in under the crack of the door and a second later it was flying open. A light was flicked on, making Ranma squint. Kasumi was standing there in a robe with an upset look on.

"It's your mother," Kasumi said, "Hurry, Ranma. Get up and get dressed. We all need to be down at the hospital." Ranma's blood turned to slush.

"What?" Ranma rasped.

"Hurry, hurry!" Kasumi called, turning to go to Nabiki and Jean-Paul's room.

...

The phone was ringing. She thought. Akane's eyes slid open and that's when she realized she had fallen asleep. She looked over at the clock to see she had only been asleep for fifty-two minutes. Akane staggered from bed and into the hallway. Lights flickered on in two other rooms. Akane grabbed the hallway phone and yawned before she pressed it to her ear.

"H... hello?" She mumbled into the receiver.

"Akane." It was Ranma's velvety voice.

"Oh, Ranma. Is everything alright...?" She rubbed her eyes, waking up now.

"Not really," He replied, "Is my dad there?"

"Yeah," Akane said, "One second." She crossed to Genma's room and slid the door open, "Father Saotome, Ranma is on the phone for you." Genma looked up from a family picture He set it down and crossed to the phone. Akane picked the picture up as Genma spoke into the receiver. Nodoka was sitting with a big smile, Genma's arm looed around her shoulder. A little Ranma was sitting in her lap, smiling and missing front teeth. She smiled at the sweet picture.

"What?" Genma gasped into the phone, making Akane put the picture down. Drager came into the hallway, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on? It's like one in the morning..."

"Ranma called on," Akane replied, "I'm worried something is wrong is Nodoka."

"Oh geez," Drager made a very upset face and looked over to Genma, "If he has to go back to Nagasaki tonight, who will teach the classes tomorrow?"

"I'll have to bring my father here," Akane told Drager.

"I understand..." Genma murmered into the phone. He set the phone back down on the table, "Ranma wants to speak with you, Akane." Akane hurried back to the phone and pressed it harshly against her ear.

"Ranma?"

"Hey, Akane," He said, nonchalantly but his tone sounded weird, "Everything is going to be okay... Mom is just needing help breathing. I don't know when I'll be home, though." Akane felt like crying.

"Can I just come back tomorrow?" She whispered into the phone, shaking all over. She heard background noise from Ranma's end of the phone. She guessed he was calling from the hospital.

"No, Akane. You should stay there with Pops and monitor the classes."

"Ranma..."

"I have to go, but I promise I'll call tomorrow morning. I love you, Akane."

"I... I love you, too." She whispered, ready to break down. And then the line went dead as Ranma hung up. She gently lowered it back down, shaking all over. She looked over shoulder at Genma and Drager who were just staring at her, "Goodnight." Akane said, still in a whisper.

...

"Why does this all have to be so complicated?" Ranma mumbled, pressing his hand into his forehead. Nabiki let out a wide yawn beside him, "I miss her so much, Nabiki, but she can't come back here."

"And why not?" Nabiki asked.

"She can't just leave Pops and Drager back at the house. Pops has to teach the classes or Akane and I won't be able to pay the house bill and send Drager to college in two weeks," Ranma explained, "Akane needs to help out back there."

Soun appeared back from the front desk, "She'll be out in an hour or two. We could probably all get some shut eye." He glanced around at the people who were sleeping because of the late hour of the night. Ranma slid down in his chair, leaning his head back. Akane kept coming to his mind. His stomach would tighten into knots when he thought about her and then his mother.

"Akane..." He mumbled, shaking his head. He missed her so much, he was sure his heart was bleeding.

...

_2:12 a.m._

"Ranma, please call me..." Akane whispered, curled up in bed.

...

_2:13 a.m._

"Akane, I miss you..." Ranma murmered from his uncomfortable hospital chair.


	15. Cinderella

Chapter Fifteen

"How have you been feeling?" The doctor asked, pressing a stethoscope to her chest. Akane looked over at a poster about a human skeletal system as he counted her heartbeats per minute.

"Fine," Akane replied after a moment. "The baby has been kicking quite a bit."

"That's normal," He said, draping his stethoscope over his shoulders, "That's also a good sign that it's a boy." Akane didn't smile at this, though the doctor thought she would, "What's bothering you, Mrs. Saotome?"

"It's my husband," Akane mumbled, not sure if she could talk about. She knew she would feel better if she did, though. "His mother's health has been failing recently. He's in Nagasaki right now. We haven't been apart much like this for such terrible reasons. It's just a very emotional time right now."

"I understand," The doctor replied, crossing his arms over his chest, "He'll be home within seven weeks, right?" Akane shot him a weird look, "Mrs. Saotome, have you fallen behind with your tracking? You're close to finished with your seventh month."

"Oh my," Akane's eyes grew wide, "I must of fallen behind." She looked down at her swollen belly and gently carressed it, "Can I use your phone?"

...

"Ranma Saotome?" A nurse called into the sitting room. Ranma was completely stiff in his chair, but asleep. "Ranma Saotome?" She called again. Nabiki shook Ranma awake. He yawned widely, rubbing his eyes.

"What...?" He rasped.

"That nurse is calling your name," Nabiki told him, snuggling back into Jean-Paul's arm. Ranma rose and crossed to the desk.

"I'm Ranma Saotome," Ranma said and the nurse smiled, holding the phone out to him. He accepted the receiver and turned to a face a wall, "Hello?"

"Hey, Ranma." It was Akane's voice. It felt good to hear her voice. His nerves had been completely raw and he wasn't in the best mood, but all of that evaporated within moments of hearing Akane's sweet voice.

"Oh, Akane. It's good to hear from you." Ranma said, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, I'm at the doctor's right now," Akane told him, "and it turns out the baby is due in seven weeks. Not twelve. I must of lost count sometime ago..."

"Wow," Was all Ranma could think to say. He played with the cord and looked over at the group sitting in the chairs. Soun was looking over at Ranma with arched eyebrows. Kasumi was reading a magazine, Dr. Tofu staring blankly ahead. Nabiki was asleep against Jean-Paul while he was looking through a French-to-Japanese book.

"Yeah," Akane said, shifting the phone around for a moment, "How much longer will you be in Nagasaki?" It was a dreaded question between both of them. Ranma wanted to say by tonight, but he knew he had to stay longer until he visit his mother. Right now the doctor's were denying acess to her because of her current health status. "Ranma?"

"Oh," Ranma cleared his throat, falling against the way, "I dunno, Akane. I haven't even gotten to see my mom yet? I've been at the hospital since like two this morning. I'm hoping soon, though. I'll definetly be home before seven weeks is up, though."

"Well, alright." Akane replied, sounding slightly strained, "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"And I love you." Ranma smiled at this.

"I love you, too, Akane." There was a small silence between the two was comfortable. Ranma liked knowing Akane was there as he stared at the dull white wall, "Well, I'll call you later, alright?"

"Okay," He could tell she was smiling. "Bye."

"Bye."

...

"Welcome," Akane smiled as she gestured inside for the the teenage girls and their parents. She greeted new and old students. Once the entire class was accounted for Akane appeared before the class sitting politely with parents in the back, "Welcome back to another year at Saotome School of Anything Goes. I'm Akane Saotome. I taught the classes last year, but as you can see I'm in no shape to teach." A chuckle ran through the adults, mainly females, in the back. "And my husband, the main instructor, Ranma Saotome, is away on important family business. Girls, I'd like for you to meet your temporary sensai, Genma Saotome." Genma rose and stood beside Akane. A small applause rang out, "I'll let you teach them. I'll just take the parents out and speak with them." Akane lead the adults out which consisted mainly of mother's.

"I'm excited for this year," A mother was saying as Akane sat them all down outside the dojo, "My daughter loves this school. She says Ranma has taught her much. She's impressed by how much he knows about the women's muscular system. How does he know so much, Akane?" The other mother's murmered in agreement and Akane was on her toes. She couldn't possibly tell them he is part girl. That's _embarassing _sounding. She laughed nervously.

"He's read much about that. He doesn't like blindly going to teach girls without knowing about how their bodies function differently then men." The mother's applauded the idea and wished their husbands did the same.

"So, Akane, when is the baby due?" Another mother asked, "Will Ranma be home in time for the baby's birth?"

"Absolutely," Akane replied, gently touching her stomach, "He wouldn't miss it. It is our first child after all." The mothers went off chatting and while they waited for the first class to finish, since it was customary on the first class to wait for their children. Akane served tea out and listened to their gossip. She looked at two mothers talk about their children's academic achievements, topping each other with scholarships and awards from the city and even president. Akane wondered if her child would be like that. Akane stood by the door listening to Genma's gruff voice, hoping he wouldn't say anything offensive to the girl's. He was gentle with the instructions, though, correcting some girls. Suddenly, Akane saw a cat jump down from the hallway of the house. It was orange and small. Infact, it was a kitten with a ribbon tied around his neck. She blinked, glad Ranma wasn't here. Who's cat was that? Akane waddled to it and picked the small feline cat up, "You're a cutie." She said, gently petting it's head, "What were you doing in my house? You're lucky my husband isn't here."

Genma released the class. The girls padded out, exclaiming how great Sensai Genma was. They took their mother's hands, beaming widely and telling them all about what they learned. Genma waved goodbye to the kids and Akane was thoroughly impressed, "Very nice." Akane praised as she crossed with the cat, "Look what I found! Isn't he cute?" She smiled brightly at the cat in her hands.

"He is cute," Genma agreed petting it's head, "Whose is it?"

"I'm not sure," Akane replied, "He only has this ribbon. I'll go phone the lost pets downtown." Akane waddled to the house and into the kitchen. Drager was mixing tuna up when she came in, "Drager, look at this cute cat I found!" She held it out for Drager. His face drained of color, "What's wrong?"

"N... nothing," Drager mumbled returning to mashing up his tuna.

"I'm going to take him down to the lost pet association," Akane said, reaching for the phone book, "Poor little guy. I hope whoever he belongs to finds him. The kitten doesn't look that scared, luckily."

"Akane, no!" Drager snatched the phone book from her hands, "You can't turn him in like that!" She then took the kitten into his arms, "We should... um, keep him." Akane furrowed her brow and now looked at the cat in Drager's arms. She looked between Drager and the animal, then gasped sharply.

"That's the kitten you brought home awhile ago. Drager Saotome! We told you to get rid of that kitten for Ranma's sake!" Akane put her hands on her hips. Drager made a very upset face now making Akane sigh, "We can't keep him. He's adorable, yes, but we can't have it." The baby kicked, making Akane's breath hitch.

"Are you alright?" Drager asked, leaning close to Akane's face. Her face became red from discomfort, "Akane?" She shifted uncomfortably and fell against the counter, taking in a deep breath, hands pressed to her stomach, "Is it the baby?"

"I just felt a sharp pain," Akane whispered, "That's all. I'm only at thirty-three weeks, though. I'm okay..." Akane shook her head, "You have to get rid of that kitten, though, alright?"

"I can't," Drager frowned, "Tiger and I are best friends."

"That's his name?" Akane asked, arching her eyebrows. Drager nodded, "Drager, let's start walking down to the lost pets association. I'm sorry." She tugged on his sleeve and they began for the door. The pain began subsiding as she slid her jacket on and called to Genma where they were going.

...

"Saotome!" A nurse called, entering with a clipboard. Ranma raised his hand, stiff in his chair, "Your mother is ready for visitation." Ranma and the group began down the hallway with the nurse, "She can't speak that well since she's hooked up to a breathing machine. There's also a lot of gunk down her throat. We tried getting most of it out, but the cancer is really sticking in there." This broke Ranma's heart to hear. The group entered the room but Ranma turned back to the nurse.

"Is... is she going to be alright? Will she recover?" Ranma asked with a tight throat. The nurse simply shrugged and looked sympathetically at him.

"I can't really say. You're best to ask the doctor. He should be in shortly. However, just by looking at her charts, she's not doing so well." Ranma entered the room with a sore body and saw his mother look over. From behind her oxygen mask, the corner of her crinkled in a smile.

"Hi, Mom." Ranma said, squeezing her hand. It was cold, pale, and you could definetly seen the definition of her bones. Her cheekbones had even become sharper. He looked at everyone. Kasumi was squeezing Dr. Tofu's hand and staring sadly down at Nodoka. Soun was sitting beside the bed. Jean-Paul and Nabiki opted to looking out the window at the setting sun. Nodoka tried to speak, but it was more of an airy sputter. "Don't speak." Ranma told her, scraping a stool across the tile floor and seating himself beside the bed, "The doctor will be here shortly."

After much waiting, the thick doctor strolled in glancing over her charts. He then looked over at Nodoka who was bed ridden, pale, and weak. He checked everything hooked up to her, checked her heart beat, and her lung rate. Ranma was then lead into the hallway.

"I'm Dr. Nirashimo. I'll be your mother's doctor since she's now entered a new stage of her throat cancer." The thick doctor explained, firmly shaking Ranma's hand. Ranma had the awful question stuck in his throat.

"Is she going to survive this?" Ranma asked, trying his best to keep his voice even. Dr. Nirashimo sighed, making his heart sink a little.

"Judging by the looks of this, she has a very serious case of it. I don't think I'm going to be able to reverse it. Just from her surgery half an hour ago, it's built up again. We can't remove the tumor of cancer because of where it is. The tissue around it is able to be removed and scraped out, but it builds up quickly." Dr. Nirashimo explained, "The tumor will eventually get larger and suffocate her."

"So that's it?" Ranma said, his temper bubbling, "She's just going to die?"

"You have to understand if we tried removing the tumor, she'd never speak again." Dr. Nirashimo said, still calm. "I'm sorry, Mr. Saotome."

"You're just giving up!" Ranma snapped, "This is my mother!"

"There is nothing more we can..."

Ranma was already walking away before he gave it to the Doctor. Ranma broke into a jog at the end of the hallway. His legs were sore from not training. It was hard to run with the sling. Before he left out the door, he snapped Dr. Tofu's fine stiching and threw it onto the front desk for a surprised nurse. Ranma raced out the door and down the street. The air stung his face, but he didn't care. He pumped his arms. His shoulder blade no longer hurt and he assumed it healed. Ranma made a sloppy turn, using his hand to catch himself as he almost fell. He put on a burst of speed and shoved through a couple with locked hands. The man shouted after Ranma, but Ranma was had to get away as fast as possible. He jumped over a stroller. The child began crying and the woman spun around from looking in the window of a shop, gasping as Ranma slammed onto the ground and continued running. A rain droplet splashed against his face but still he ran, his mind completely blank. A downpour of rain began and Ranma was soaked to the bone in freezing water. He felt his female side come out. Ranma stopped to take a breather, his lungs burner. He looked up into the rain to see the street he was on. He looked over his shoulder into the rain, his bright red bangs sticking to his face. He had run close to nineteen blocks. Ranma shivered slightly and looked around. The streets were completely vacant. He sat on the edge of the curb, the water rushing through his shoes and down the sewage gutter. Ranma stared across the street at a lit up store that sold books. He then looked back down the street and all around him. Even up to the sky where the cold chilling rain pelted him. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Inhale... exhale... inhale... exhale... _He told himself as he released the air from his mouth. He brushed his wet bangs from his eyes and pressed his face into his knees, releasing an uneven sigh.

...

"Ranma!" Nabiki called, under shelter of an umbrella, "RANMA!" She called louder, as though the storm had grown in noise. She looked over at Jean-Paul across the streets. He shook his head and the two met in the middle of the street, soaking their shoes and cuffs of their slacks, "I don't know where he could of gone. Everything is flooding, so maybe he went back to the house."

...

"Ranma!" Kasumi cupped her hands over her mouth as Dr. Tofu held the umbrella over their heads, "Oh dear. I hope he's somewhere warm. Where do you think he is?" Dr. Tofu meerly shrugged and squinted into the rain.

"We better go back to the hospital, Kasumi. The storm is picking up."

...

_I'm going to get sick being out here, _Ranma thought, his face still pressed into the nook of his elbow and knee. _I should stop moping. _Ranma lifted his head. He could no longer see the book store across the street the rain was coming down so hard. He rose, the water flooding down the street almost knocking him over. He began against the currents, his clothing sticking to his body. Ranma was just wanted to be at home with Akane. The baby was due in seven weeks and in seven weeks his mother may no longer be around. That made Ranma feel like he just got punched in the stomach. He stepped up onto the sidewalk, though water was pouring onto it. Ranma hugged himself and hunched over slightly as the rain came down like cold daggers into his face. _I'm such a dumbass, _Ranma thought sourly, _It's my fault I'm soaked to the bone and in the freezing rain. I should be back at the hospital holding my mother's hands in her last days. _Ranma turned down the street and squinted to look up at the street sign. He couldn't read it. He leapt up onto the trashcan and got on his tip toes. He saw the name, but he then slipped and fell onto his butt on the ground. Ranma was still seventeen blocks out from the hospital. He pulled himself to his feet and cursed under his breath.

...

It was getting late when Akane and Drager returned from getting rid of Tiger. Drager was practically in tears, throwing a fit and complaining to Akane the whole way home. It was like dealing with a child. Akane replied numerous times with apologies but Drager was still very upset. When they arrived home, Genma was in his panda form out in the yard, fur wet.

"What did you do?" Akane called, putting her hands on her hips. Genma let out a simple roar. Akane sighed, "The rocks are slippery." She then turned her attention to pulling the T.V out while Drager stalked up to his bedroom. Akane turned on the news. Rain was expecting this weekend for Tokyo and apparently Nagasaki was currently getting hit hardcore with rain. There was a loud clattering from upstairs. Akane looked up at ceiling and sighed. She waddled up the stairs and was through his door, "Drager, look I'm really..." She stopped and saw Drager had dumped his entire chest out. Books, pictures, and now broken glass containers were all over the floor and Drager was dropping clothes into the chest, "What in the world are you doing?" Akane demanded, furrowing her brow.

"I'm leaving!" Drager screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Why?" Akane asked.

"If I can't have Tiger, then I'm not living in a home that doesn't accept him!" Drager roared back, "I'm going to go live somewhere else!"

"Where?"

"With Anne in Mutsu!" Drager snapped back, "Outta my way." He began lugging his chest after him while Akane let out a long sigh, knowing Drager would not actually end up leaving. He was just angry he had to get rid of Tiger.

"What about college, Drager?" Akane asked as Drager roughly dragged his chest down the stairs with him. Drager let out a scoff, blowing some bangs out of his eyes. His face was red with anger as he looked over at Akane.

"_Fuck _school!" Drager told her and continued down the stairs. Akane stopped as the base as he continued roughly dragging the chest after him. She crossed her arms over her stomach, eyebrows arched.

"Drager, stop."

"NO!"

"Look would you take a chill pill?"

"I'M LEAVING!" Drager began roughly fighting into his shoes. Genma the panda was watching from outside, his beady eyes on his son whom he was not very close with. Akane rubbed her temples, trying to stop the pounding in her head. Ontop of that, the baby began kicking again.

"DRAGER SAOTOME, SIT DOWN!" Akane screamed, making her voice rasped. She hated yelling like that, but anything to get Drager to listen to her. He looked over his shoulder at her, "SIT DOWN!" She screamed again.

"Why should I?" Drager scoffed.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Akane cried, "Are you really going to leave because I made you get rid of the cat you were supposed to get rid of two weeks ago? Really? Is that what this is about?"

When Akane put it like that... Drager shook his head and grabbed his chest. "I'm leaving. I need a small vacation anyway. I might go back to Nagasaki." Akane crossed her arms, cocking her head to the side. "I want to see my mom, too, y'know. I love her just the same, Akane." Drager told her, still going for the door.

"Then let me pack you a suitable bag." Akane said with a small smile.

...

"Hello?" Kasumi called from the kitchen when she heard the door open. She walked for the hallway, still mixing something in a bowl. "Hello?" She called again as she rounded the corner. She gasped when she saw female Ranma, dripping wet taking his shoes off, "Ranma, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Ranma nodded, pushing some of his floppy wet hair from his eyes, "I'm going to go take a bath..." He brushed past her and to the bathroom. He turned the water on, making sure to make it hot. He buttoned his shirt and shrugged out of it and tossed the wet garment in the basket. After he undressed, he dipped into the warm water feeling instant relief. He felt his male side return as he sank in. He began thinking about his mother and Akane, feeling sorrow overtake him. After his exceptionally long bath, he went and began eating with Kasumi, Dr. Tofu, Soun, and Jean-Paul. Apparently Nabiki was out getting something to lift the spirits.

"I'm home!" Nabiki called. She shrugged out of her drenched coat and held up a VHS, "I bought a movie for all of us to watch. Thanks for the lend, Daddy." She smiled and hung her jacket up.

"Hope it was something great," Soun beamed at his middle child.

"Oh it is," Nabiki smiled at the group, "I bought the American movie, Cinderella! I've always wanted to see it. So, how does that sound?"

"Cinderella?" Kasumi thought for a moment, "Oh! It's by Disney, correct?" Nabiki nodded, "We saw it when we were younger, don't you remember?" Nabiki thought for a moment, then a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Oh! I remember! Mom had to start putting Akane in daycare to give her something to do because she would watch that movie a couple times a day." Nabiki chuckled, "Too bad Akane isn't here to watch it."

Everyone settled into the den of the house. Ranma was curled up on the edge of the couch furthest from everyone. Soun was relaxing in a recliner with a small glass of alcohol. Kasumi was leaned against Dr. Tofu. Jean-Paul and Nabiki were on the floor. Nabiki pushed the tape in and leaned back. Ranma watched the screen as the poor blond cried about being mistreated. Ranma had never seen a Disney movie in his life and wished Akane was here to watch it. Especially if she loved it so much when she was younger. Further into the movie, Ranma was leaning forward. The fairy godmother danced about and dressed Cinderella in a beautiful blue gown. The prince stopped and stared straight ahead. It was amazing how well the American drawers conveyed the prince's lovestruck for Cinderella. And finally at the end, a happy one. As she leaned in and kissed her dark haired prince as they drove away, just married.

"Aw, what a blast from the past," Kasumi smiled, "Thank you for buying that, Nabiki. It's getting awfully late. Maybe we should all head to bed." Ranma found himself lying in bed half an hour later, Cinderella on his mind.

_Akane is kind of like my Cinderella... _Ranma thought, closing his eyes. How he missed his beautiful princess.


	16. Against the Odds

Chapter Sixteen

Drager was at their front step the next morning, early. Ranma had barely gotten any sleep, just flipping around like a fish out of water. He eventually resorted to the den to sleep on the couch. He even watched the Cinderella VHS again, imagining Akane as poor little Cinderella. Shampoo and Ukyo even crossed his mind as the evil step sisters. After that attempt was useless, Ranma lingered over the phone for some time, wondering if he should call Akane and ask how classes went, but he couldn't bring himself to do that either. Eventually, he just sat down at the table and stared at the wall. He helped himself to Soun's collection of sake, but that did nothing to ease his isomnia. Ranma very desperately wanted him mother to be okay, but he knew at this point she wouldn't be. And she probably wouldn't see his child, either.

By the time Drager was lugging his backpack in through the door, Kasumi was up starting breakfast. Ranma was face down at the table, his muscles aching from the terrible sleeping position. He moaned and lifted his head to see Drager in the archway. Ranma rose and hoped for Akane to round beside him, but she didn't.

"What are you doing here?" Was all Ranma could think to say to him.

"I wanted to come back and see Mom," Drager explained, "I wanted to talk to her before something did happen to her. I wanted to tell her I was going to college to do great things. I want her soul to rest at ease knowing I'm okay."

"Is Akane back at home?" Ranma asked, turning to the kitchen. Drager told him yes. Ranma entered the next room. Kasumi was busy preparing food before everyone else in the house awoke. The scene looked very familiar to Ranma from when he was a teenager. He leaned into the fridge and grabbed the container of juice.

"Good morning, Ranma." Kasumi greeted cheerfully. Ranma mumbled back to her as he poured himself a glass, "Did you sleep alright?"

"Not really," Ranma shrugged and took a chug of juice. "My mom's visitation hours are at noon today. I'm going to go take a bath, alright?" Kasumi smiled sympathetically over her shoulder at Ranma.

"Okay. You deserve to go relax."

...

Akane awoke with a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She sat up, holding in any screams or moans she had caught in her throat. She hunched forward slightly, grasping her swollen stomach. Akane took in a short breaths before the pain began receding moments later. Akane sat on the edge of her bed, feeling as if she had not gotten a wink of sleep last night. She padded out into the hallway to hear Genma snoring. She grabbed the phone and dialed in his father's house number. Kasumi picked up on second ring.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hi, Kasumi," Akane replied, "You're just the person I needed to talk to."

"Oh, Akane. Is everything alright?" The background noise on the other side ceased. She heard the scraping of something and heard Kasumi lower herself down, "Alright. I'm sitting down if it's too much."

"It shouldn't be anything too bad," Akane told her, "I've just been having some sharp pains in my stomach for the past couple of days. Do you think I need to go see the doctor for this?"

"Did you not mention it to him yesterday?"

"Well... no." Akane said, twirling the cord around her finger, "I didn't think to. I've also been having a weird discharge. Do you think I should go in?"

"Yes, for the baby's sake." Kasumi replied after a moment of thinking, "It's a miracle you were able to have that baby, don't let anything go wrong now. Ranma told me you were down to seven weeks now."

"I am," Akane confirmed.

"You know, you could be... oh, what's the word," Kasumi thought sweetly, "I'm sorry, Akane, I can't think of the word... Oh darn! That really bothers me. Just go in to see the doctor, but everything should be okay. It's probably normal." The way Kasumi's voice sounded calmed Akane's every last raw nerve. She smiled into the phone.

"Thanks, Kasumi." She heard Kasumi giggle in response, "Is um, Ranma around?"

"Oh no," Kasumi replied, "You just missed him actually. He went to go take a bath. He had a really rough night." This made Akane unhappy to hear.

"What's wrong with him?"

"It's not that anything is wrong with him," Kasumi said, background noise beginning to pick up again, "To my understanding he's been having trouble sleeping. I think I even heard him watching a movie last night in the den. And that was pretty late in the night." Akane let out a low sigh, "I think he just really misses you, Akane."

"I miss him, too..." Akane mumbled into the receiver.

"Well, the food is almost finished. I'll get Ranma to call you when he gets out of the bath, Akane. I bet he'd love to talk to you." Kasumi told Akane.

"Thanks, Kasumi. Bye." Akane hung the phone up and began downstairs to grab the phone book to call her doctor. When she found it, she went ahead and grabbed an apple and headed back upstairs to the phone. She passed a zombie Genma on the way. He blindly made his way to the kitchen and began shuffling around, "Hope he wasn't expecting me to cook. I still cook toxic." Akane dialed in the number and cocked the phone between her shoulder. A receptionist picked up a moment later.

"Hello! Dr. Higurashi's office! How can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm one of Dr. Higurashi's patients. I was wondering if you could squeeze me in for a doctor's appointment today. I saw him yesterday, but my pregnancy has been acting up."

"Certainly," The receptionist replied, "Name please."

"Akane Saotome."

"Alright, Mrs. Saotome. We have an opening at four o'clock actually. That patient cancelled. Would you like me to squeeze you in then?"

"That would work perfectly, thank you."

"Not a problem. Have a nice day." Akane hung the phone up and began down the stairs, but the phone rang again. She set the book down on the steps, still eating her apple she picked the phone back up.

"Hello?" Akane said.

"Akane," It was Ranma's voice. It sent instant relief through Akane's veins like a tranquilizer. "Kasumi said you called?"

"That was a quick bath," Akane commented, taking a bite out of the apple.

"I kind of overheard her talking to you..." Ranma replied, "She said something about calling the doctor? Are you alright?" She could hear some panic hinting into Ranma's voice, which she wanted to avoid.

"I'm fine," Akane told him, "I guess with the baby's due date so close weird things have just been happening. I think my body is preparing to rid itself of the baby. I'm going to the doctor later."

"Well, okay. As long as everything is alright." Ranma said, some calm returning to his voice. Akane smiled and took the phone to sit at the top of the stairs. "How have you been?" Ranma asked.

"I should be asking you that," Akane replied, eating her apple. "Kasumi said you had a rough night. Was everything alright?"

"Yeah," Ranma replied. "Just was having some trouble falling asleep."

"What time did you go to sleep?"

"I guess around... six-ish in the morning?"

"Ranma, are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course I am Akane," Ranma told her, though she knew he was lying. "I've just been stressed. There's... a really good chance my mother won't survive this." Akane gasped into the phone. She dropped her apple. It rolled down the stairs and remained in the hallway.

"Are you sure?"

"The odds are against her, 'Kane."

"The odds have been against us our entire life," Akane said, almost in a whisper. "And everything has turned out okay, Ranma. Think about the odds. This baby in my stomach. Who ever thought that was going to happen. Neither of us, that's for sure."

"I just don't know about this time, Akane. I'd really love to believe the odds are in our favor, but I don't see it happening." He sounded so deflated. Like a popped balloon. It really made Akane's heart sink.

"I love you, Ranma..." Akane whispered into the phone, "so much..."

"I love you, too." Ranma replied, "I have to go. I'll try to call you later, okay?"

"Alright."

...

"How is she doing?" Ranma asked before he entered the room. The rest of the group was once again in the gift store to look for cards and balloons. The nurse looked at the clipboard for a moment and then stared at Ranma, "Well?"

"She's not well," The nurse replied, "She's very weak and well... Mr. Saotome... today could be her very last day." Ranma's blood turned to slush and his heart nearly stopped pounding. It felt like air just escaped him and he felt the need to crumple to the flood and just lay there.

"I understand," Ranma whispered and turned for the door. He took in a deep breath and pushed the door forward. Slowly he ventured in and was shocked at his mother's appearence. She was bone white it seemed like. She was very skinny. It was almost like she was a toothpick that could be carelessly used and snapped in half. Ranma quickly raced to her side. Her head limply fell to the side. Her eyes were completely dull, life completely drained, "Hi Mom..." Ranma said, trying to remain as calm as possible. He took her cold hand into his.

"Ranma..." She whispered from behind the oxygen mask. And right there, Ranma lost control. Tears welled up in his eyes. He pressed his forehead to her hand and began a full on weep. He sobbed openly infront of his mother. Her bony fingers brushed through his air as he sobbed against her hospital bed, "Ranma..." She sputtered airly again. The group appeared in the threshold and now just watched as Ranma's body was wracked with harsh weeps.

"I've never seen Ranma like this..." Kasumi whispered, touching her cheek lightly. Nabiki nodded in agreement, holding a stuffed teddy bear behind her back.

"I don't think I've ever seen him cry so openly," Nabiki whispered back. The group continued watching in silence as Ranma cried himself nearly hoarse. He tightened his grip around his mother's hand, shaking his head back and forth.

"Mom, I don't want you to die," He said, hiccuping in the process. And that's when Nodoka began laughing. Ranma furrowed his brow, his eyeslashes heavy with tear drops, streaks engraved down his now rosy cheeks, "What...? What are you laughing about?" She let out another wheezy laugh from behind her oxygen mask.

"I'll be fine..." She said in a whisper, because that's all she could manage.

"No, you won't be." Ranma said, sniffling, "They predict this is your last day!" Nodoka's hand came up to his face. She pressed her cool palm against his warm skin, her eyes crinkled with smiles.

"I love you..." She whispered to him.

...

Akane was just setting tea out for her and Genma. The old man had been silent. Or just more quieter than usual. Akane knew his mind was looming over Nodoka. She understood how upset he must of been that he might of been becoming a widow. Ranma sounded so hopleless over the phone. When Genma asked what Ranma called for, she simply told him to check in on her. She knew that it was wrong to with hold information about his dying wife's condition, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Genma took a piping cup into his hand and blew the steam away.

"Thank you," He mumbled gruffly to Akane. She began to seat herself, but she gasped sharply and jerked upwards. "What is it?" He set his cup down and stared upwards at Akane. Her face grew red from discomfort and she tried her hardest not to scream, but she had the sudden urge to. "Akane?" Akane's face became redder and she whispered through the pain to be helped down. She was seated and that's when she began trying to take in short gasps, "Akane! You must be going into labor!"

"It's... too... early...!" Akane wheezed, hunching over in pain.

"That sounds like labor to me," Genma said as Akane let out a small scream and leaned further in.

"It... can't... be...!"

"We're taking you to the hospital!"

...

Kasumi sent Ranma out of the room. She walked him down the hallway and into the waiting room. She even bought him a water. Kasumi seated herself beside Ranma and gently carressed his arm.

"Everything is going to be okay," Kasumi said, gently, "Just take a deep breath, Ranma. Alright?" Ranma couldn't really nod. With unsteady hands he unscrewed the cap of the water and downed a quarter of it. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Ranma said with a scratchy voice. He looked over at Kasumi who was sitting errect beside him, "I'm just scared, Kasumi. So much is going on all at once."

"I know everything has been a whirlwind," Kasumi replied, gently, "but everything is going to be okay. I know she looks bad, but maybe she's getting better." Ranma could only shake his head, though.

"She's gotten worse, Kasumi." Ranma said in a whisper. His hands began shaking again. Kasumi quickly rescued the water bottle from his hands, "They can't remove the tumor and soon it'll just suffocate her. She's in so much pain right now. I don't know how she could of just laughed like that."

"Perhaps she's looking on the brighter side of things," Kasumi suggested, "Drink some water." She pushed the bottle back into his hands. Ranma began drinking some water, though some droplets managed to dribble down his neck. He ignored it though and finished another good portion of the bottle.

"I just don't know what to do," Ranma shook his head, "I know it's her last day. She was having so much trouble talking. The tumor has probably already blocked a lot of her airway. She has to be fed through a tube. She's going to die today, Kasumi. We all know it. You know it, the doctors know it... she knows it..."

"Then all you can do is stay with her all through today and just hold her hand... with Drager," Kasumi told him. Ranma nodded in agreement, "It's a shame your father couldn't be here."

"It's best that he wasn't," Ranma replied, "He's a pretty emotional guy. We'd never see him again if he just watched his wife die. A man never recovers after that." Ranma looked over at Kasumi who was nodding in agreement.

"You're right," She said, "Father has acted differently ever since the day mother died. Maybe it is better this way. After she passes away, we'll hold the funeral, and the most emotional days of your life will be past, Ranma." She gently set a hand on his arm, "I know you don't want her to die, but she's suffering just living."

"I know," Ranma whispered, "I almost want to stop the life line. I can't stand to watch her suffer like that." They sat in silence for a few moments before a nurse called Ranma's name out and held the phone up, "That must be Akane." He and Kasumi crossed to the desk and Ranma put the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"Ranma!" It was his father and he sounded panic.

"Whoa, calm down, Pops. Where's the fire?" Ranma asked, his heart thudding in his ears. Who knew what his father was overreacting about now.

"I'm at the hospital right now. The doctors confirmed Akane went into labor."

"WHAT!" Ranma dropped his water bottle, "She's having the baby _now_?"

"They just wheeled her back," Genma explained, "They are planning a C-Section. We can't say she's having the baby now."

"Get the front desk nurse to transfer me to Akane's room right now!" Ranma demanded into the phone. Genma murmered in the background and the line began ringing. A man with a deep voice picked up.

"Hello, Hitoshi Santamako speaking."

"Is Akane Saotome there?" Ranma asked, feeling panic take him over.

"Yes, she's in labor actually. Who is this?"

"Her husband," Ranma replied, "Look I'm in Nagasaki right now because my mother is in the hospital. Akane isn't due for another seven weeks."

"Yes, she mentioned that in her panting," Dr. Santamako replied. In the background, Ranma could hear moaning and groaning. He knew it sounded just like Akane, "We are going to schedule a C-Section. Her first contraction has been pretty violent lately, but we can wait to perform the C-Section into this evening. She hasn't dialated fully."

"So, when's the baby expected to be due?" Ranma asked, biting his lip.

"Probably sometime this evening."

"Crap. Thank you." Ranma mumbled.

"Goodbye." Ranma hung the phone up and slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Crap, crap, crap..." Ranma murmered, shaking his head.

"Ranma?" Kasumi said, gently.

"_Fuck._" Was all Ranma could reply with. He looked over at Kasumi, "Akane's having her first contraction. The baby is going to be born this evening. I can't leave my mom and I can't miss the birth of our first child!"

"Oh dear," Kasumi replied, touching her face lightly.

"What am I gonna do?" Ranma said, defeatdly. He fell against the wall and sank down to the ground while Kasumi began wondering what Ranma could do as well.


	17. 7:06

Chapter Seventeen

"Well, Kasumi..." Ranma said as they stood outside his mother's hospital room, "I have to go back to Tokyo. I can't let her give birth to our first child without me there. And who knows how my buffoon of a father handled the situation. Do you think my mom will understand?"

"Of course," Kasumi replied, "Hurry. We have to get you down to the train. It leaves in forty-five minutes." Ranma brushed past her, but his hand lingered over the handle, "Ranma?"

"Thanks for everything, Kasumi." Ranma smiled over at her, before he weakly pushed through the door. Nabiki, Soun, Drager, and Jean-Paul all looked over at Ranma. Nodoka was holding Drager's hand, her eyes half closed, "Mom..." Ranma said in a whisper. That's all he could manage seeing her like this. He crossed to her and took her hand into his, "I have to go back to Tokyo. But I love you."

"Why are you leaving?" Drager asked from across the bed.

"Akane went into labor," Ranma explained. Soun sprang to his feet, but Ranma held his hand up, "I think it's best if you all stayed back to be with my mom. I'm going to be with Akane." He looked back at his mom who was dully staring at him from behind the wheezing oxygen mask, "I'm so sorry, Mom..."

"No..." Nodoka said, "Go be with her..."

"Mom..." Ranma's eyes began shimmering. She removed her hand from his. Ranma still wanted to hold it though. He held his hand there, as if just begging for her to touch him again. Her touch was cold and kind of stung, he wanted to be here with her, but he had to get back to Akane. "Alright..." He began backing away. As he was walking towards the door, he looked over his shoulder one last time. Her eyes were closed. Ranma was out the door in moments, Kasumi shouting to call her afterwards. Ranma was pumping his arms as fast as he would go.

He stopped at the curb, panting slightly. He looked over to see a street clock reading he had only thirty-four minutes to get to the train before it left for Tokyo. The next train going back wouldn't get him there intime for Akane's C-Section. Once the path was clear of cars, Ranma dashed across. Down the street, he shoved through people, exclaiming apologies over his shoulder. Ranma made a sharp turn and saw another clock. Twenty-eight minutes. He hoped the the train station would be coming up soon. To get in line for a ticket would surely take some time. Ranma just couldn't afford to miss this train! Ranma saw the same woman and baby stroller. He leapt over it and the baby began wailing and the woman screamed, 'Again!' Ranma just kept running, though.

By the time he made it to the train station, he was a panting sweaty mess. He wiped his bangs from his face, them molding to a weird new style, but he didn't care. Ranma had twelve minutes to get a ticket and get on the train. Ranma took in a deep breath and jogged into the train station. Everybody stopped to stare at him. Ranma began desperately looking around for an open window. He spotted one and skidded infront of it, slamming his hands down on the counter. He frightened the young attendant.

"I need a ticket to Tokyo right now!" Ranma said between hitched breaths.

"Alright, that will be 1, 533 yen." The attendant told him, printing the ticket out. Ranma spilt the content of his wallet out on the counter and pushed the coins up.

"Just keep it all," Ranma said, snagging the ticket from her hand. He shoved his wallet into his hands and made a break for the archway. He held the ticket out for the conductor, who tipped his hat. He called out for last time passengers as Ranma triumphantly strolled onto the train. He collasped in a seat and pressed his head against the window. As the train jerked forward, Ranma remembered his little bet with Akane.

...

"Just keep breathing," Genma told her, by now used to her short pained breaths. His nose was stuck into a magazine as Akane panted in the hospital bed. She let out a drawn out groan and her panting began picking up again, "You're doing great..." Genma said, flipping through a page. The phone rang beside the bed. Genma crossed to the phone, pressing it to his ear, "Genma Saotome."

"Hello Father Saotome," It was Kasumi's sweet voice, "I was calling to let you know Ranma is on his way back to Tokyo." Akane let out a long cry and began panting again, "Oh my. Was that Akane?"

"Yeah..." Genma said, looking over at Akane. She was grasping the bars of the bed and letting out cries and pants, her face red from exhaustion from the hours of tiring labor, "Um... how is Nodoka?"

"It may be her last day," Kasumi replied after a moment, "I'm so sorry."

"No, no..." Genma shook his head, collasping into a nearby chair, "I'm sorry..."

...

"I'm here, Akane! I'm here!" Ranma panted racing into the room. When he raced in however, Akane was sitting there, her stomach flat, crying her eyes out, "Akane?" Ranma rasped, rushing to her side. It was the first time he'd seen her in a few days and he was so happy, but now he felt his heart crumbling, "What's wrong?" He pulled her into his arms as she sobbed into his chest, "Akane! Talk to me!"

"The baby..." Akane sputtered into his shirt, "The baby didn't make it." Ranma felt like the whole world came crashing down on him. All those months of waiting and planning what the baby would like. All those times gone and they'd now have to live in the constant reminder of the baby they were so close to meeting, "I went into labor too early and the baby couldn't survive because of my reproduction problems!"

"It's okay..." Ranma mumbled into her hair, "I'm here... it's going to be okay." That's when Akane shoved him away though. His eyes were wide, his brow furrowed, "What the hell was that for?"

"It's all your fault!" Akane screamed, "If you hadn't come into my life I wouldn't of had these reproduction problems! I hate you Ranma Saotome! I never loved you! It was all our father's doings!"

Ranma jerked forward. He was still on the train. His heart was thudding and he was sweating worse than when he was running in the humidity. He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. Ranma kept telling himself it was a dream, "Akane would never do that to me..." Ranma whispered, his head falling back against the train window, "She loves me..." He told himself as his eyes once again began to drift close, wanting to catch up on hours of missed sleep, "And I love her..." He murmered.

...

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Akane screamed, her face still red. Genma furrowed his brow at the unpleasent woman in labor, "DO SOMETHING THAT HELPS!" Genma let out a huff, sort of glad he didn't have a little girl.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Genma shouted back.

"GET ME A CUP OF ICE WATER!" Genma was out the door in seconds. He returned with a cup of ice cold water for Akane. She accepted it and splashed it right into Genma's face, making him transform into a panda, "Better..." Akane said, quieter, still panting in labor. "I hope Ranma gets here soon..." She looked over at the clock to see that she was down to four hours before the baby would be ready to be born.

...

Ranma was off the train in moments. It was forty-five minutes until Akane had her C-Section. Pumping his arms, the environment around him became very familiar very quickly. As he ran, excitement about seeing Akane and meeting the baby caught up to him. Ranma ran straight into someone, knocking them down. Ranma slammed to the ground, holding his forehead which he hit against the unknown person.

"Ah, dammit..." Ranma shook his head, "Look I'm..." He paused when he saw Ukyo staring back at him with wide eyes, "Oh. Ucchan. Sorry about hitting you. I'm kind of in a rush."

"That's okay, Ranma-chan..." She slowly gathered up to her feet as Ranma did so, "What's the rush?" She asked hopefully.

"Akane is in labor," Ranma said, rounding her and breaking a jog. He turned and began jogging backwards, "Sorry again! See ya!" She watched him round the corner. Ukyo sighed and began down the road again, unable to get over Ranma.

Ranma saw the hospital in the distance and as he ran, a smile grew across his face. He stopped at the doors that people were bustling in and out of. He looked up at the tall building, his shoulders rising and falling lightly. Ranma then powerfully strode through the door and up to the front desk.

"Um, Akane Saotome." He said to the nurse, "Can you tell me what floor she is on?" The nurse agreed and ducked down for the clipboard. She told him level four. Ranma mashed the button several times before the door slid open. He entered with a little girl and her father. They both looked upset as they began the ride up. The little girl put her thumb in her mouth and fell against her father's leg, tears sliding down her cheek. The door dinged for his level and he fast walked, murmering Akane's room number under his breath, "Akane!" Ranma panted, racing through the door. She was breathing hard, a large panda sitting beside the bed. She was grasping the bars of the bed, shaking her head, "Hey Pops." Ranma said, as he grabbed Akane's left hand with his, "Akane, you're doing great."

"Ranma..." She panted, but she then emitted a scream and shook her head with tears coming to her eyes. Ranma brushed some strands from her face, soothing her as she gritted teeth and moaned, "Get. this. baby. OUTTA ME!" She screamed, her face red from pain.

"Alright, alright." Ranma turned for the hallway, but Akane didn't let go of his hand, "Hey... 'Kane... let go." He pryed himself from her Hulk grip and raced into the hallway. He stopped the first nurse, "We need a doctor to help give birth to this baby." After a few moments, Dr. Santamako appeared, rolling Akane for the child-birthing section of the hospital, "You're doing great." Ranma said, jogging beside the bed. They hooked Akane all up and Dr. Santamako smiled.

"Alright, let's do a C-Section."

"Ranma," Akane said through much pain.

"Yeah?" He leaned in closer to her.

"Never again." This made him laugh. The nurse exposed Akane's stomach and then brought an instrument down to the bare skin. Ranma's face drained and he had to look away. A nurse luckily, told him he needed to put protection scrubs on. He was lead out as they cut Akane open and began the surgery for the baby. Ranma slipped into the shoes, papery body cover, and stuffed his braid up into the cap and appeared back by Akane's side. Akane was breathing hard, Ranma just held her hand. Suddenly, Akane let out a sharp pain and there was silence. A baby's cry filled the air. Dr. Santamako lifted the bloody baby from the belly. The baby was fairly plump, wailing their eyes out. They had some black curls atop its head already, "What is it?" Akane asked from her place in the bed. Dr. Santamako leaned in to examine it. Akane and Ranma held their breaths.

"Mr. and Mrs. Saotome," He smiled, "It's a girl."

"That means... you get to name it Ranma," Akane looked over at him with a smile. Ranma looked down at her, remembering when they had made that bet. Looking into Akane's tired eyes, he couldn't.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Santamako asked. Ranma's face paled, making the doctor laugh, "Alright." He cut it off and passed it to the nurse to clean the little girl up.

"No, Akane..." Ranma took her hand, "I can't do that. I know you've been picking names. What do you want to name her?"

"Really?" She asked as the nurse's began stitching her back up. The pain of child birth made the closing feel like a child beating on her arm for sweets.

"Of course," Ranma whispered, kissing her forehead. The nurse slipped the baby into Akane's arms. Together the couple looked down on their baby. She had a lot of Ranma's features. Her nose, the shape of her eyes, and the color of her hair. The baby had Akane's big brown eyes though. A nurse stood ready by the side of the bed with a clipboard. Akane and Ranma were breath taken by the baby, though. "She's beautiful..." Ranma whispered.

"She looks just like you," Akane said with a twitching smile. She gently ran her fingers along the curve of the baby's face. The baby grabbed Akane's index finger and giggled, putting the new parents into awe.

"What are you going to name her Akane?"

"The name I have in mind I kind of got from you..." Akane explained, "You've always said it in your sleep." Ranma furrowed his brow at Akane. Even the nurse sounded interested in hearing this, "Ranma, let's name her Aiko." Ranma's heart thudded to a stop as he stared into his wife's eyes.

"Aiko Saotome..." Ranma looked back down on the baby. The name fit. He smiled, "Yeah... Aiko Saotome." They nodded off to the nurse who scribbled it down. Akane passed Aiko to Ranma. He cradled her in his strong arms and rocked her back and forth, "You have nothing to worry about, Baby..." He murmered to it, "Daddy has you. And nothing is ever going to hurt you."

...

"She definetly looks like a Saotome," Genma said, holding the baby. They were back in Akane's hospital room. He was sitting in the chair beside her bed. Akane was skinny once again. It was taking some getting used to for Ranma, though. "She's very beautiful. She's almost as chubby as Ranma was."

"Aiko," Ranma said looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you okay with that name?" Akane asked, furrowing her brow, "You just keep saying it..."

"I love it," Ranma answered, "Aiko Saotome. It's perfect." Akane smiled back at Ranma. Aiko let out a small laugh and then a cough in Genma's arms. She sputtered for a moment. Akane and Ranma shared a feared look. She coughed again. Ranma took Aiko into his arms, "What's wrong?" He asked, but the baby coughed again, tears welling up in her arms, "Akane, hit that emergency button by the bed."

...

Dr. Santamako strolled into Akane's room where the nervous parents sat. Genma looked up from his magazine. The doctor greeted them. Akane took hold of Ranma's hands, hoping for the best. Dr. Santamako looked at his charts.

"Well, don't worry. We found out the cause of what the problem was." Akane and Ranma released a breath they didn't realize they were holding, "It seems that Aiko has a lung issue. Or, more commonly referred to as asthma. We'll just give you a nebulizer and when she has those little mini attacks, put the mask on and the medicine should work its magic. When she gets older, you'll need to buy her an inhaler to carry around with her outside of the house."

"Nobody in our family has breathing issues..." Ranma mumbled.

"My mother did," Akane said, gently touching his arm, "and because of my reproduction issue and the trait, she could easily have asthma. Thank you, Doctor." Dr. Santamako smiled and told them that Aiko was in the baby center, returned to normal.

"Just asthma..." Ranma told himself, "That's not bad."

...

"Hey, Kasumi." Ranma said, leaning against the wall of the hallway. He was at a pay phone. Genma had helped Akane to the window to look at the new born babies. Ranma stuffed his hand into his pocket.

"Hello, Ranma," Kasumi greeted, "Was the baby born?"

"A healthy baby girl," Ranma replied, cracking a smile. "Her name is Aiko Saotome." Kasumi began telling everyone on the other line. Soun began crying of course and Nabiki asked if Ranma was disappointed.

"That's wonderful! And with Akane's... reproduction problems, there is nothing wrong with her?" Kasumi questioned while there was more movement in the background.

"She only has asthma," Ranma told her.

"That's not bad," Kasumi replied.

"So, um..." Ranma awkwardly cleared his throat, "How's my mom." There was a silence and Ranma's heart began thudding and a dreading feeling filled his stomach. When she released his hand, was that the last time?

"Oh, Ranma..." Kasumi whispered, "She passed away around seven-o-six. That's what the doctors said. I'm sorry..." Ranma felt tears welt up in his eyes. He looked over at the clock on the wall. It was just about eight. His mother had just left this world less than an hour ago. He used his sleeve to wipe his tears away. A thought than occured to him.

"Seven-o-six?" Ranma repeated.

"Yes." Kasumi said.

"Aiko was born at seven-o-six, too."

...

Genma needed alone time when he heard the news. He even left the hospital entirely. Ranma just sat on the edge of the bed while Ranma held his hand. She said comforting things and cuddled in close to him.

Ranma held his newly skinny wife and just sat there. He didn't know what else to do. Ranma told Akane the weird thought of Nodoka and Aiko's same time of leaving and coming into the world. Akane agreed it was weird.

"It could also mean something," Akane suggested.

"But what?"

"I don't know."

...

They took Aiko home three days later. Ranma put the nebulizer in the dining area on a corner shelf. He and Akane also took turns learning how to hook Aiko up to the machine in a timely manner. In the beginning of attacks, it was laughing and spasms of breathing, but after awhile Aiko began crying when she realized she couldn't get it under control.

Family came by and visited and Drager came back to live. He was quieter than usual. He held his neice though. He bounced her on his knee like a good person. He also agreed she had the Saotome look.

Ranma was sitting out in the dojo, lying on his back. He was staring up at ceiling, thinking about his mother and the new chapter of his and Akane's life. Suddenly, Akane was lowering Aiko onto Ranma's stomach. Aiko let out a cheeky baby laugh and leaned in close to Ranma's face, recongizing him as her father. He smiled and sat up, setting Aiko on his leg.

"Are you okay?" Akane asked, sitting beside.

"Yeah," Ranma replied, "I was just thinking about my mom..." Aiko tugged on Ranma's shirt giggling in the process, "Does she laugh at everything?" He smiled at the beaming baby.

"She has a really good laugh box in her," Akane gently poked her tummy. The baby broke up into cackling laughter again. Ranma and Akane smiled at each other. He pulled his baby girl in closer to him, hugging her tightly.

"She's really beautiful," Ranma said, placing her between the two of them on their knees, "Aiko got your looks, Akane." He teased, lightly bumping her arm.

"Oh hush," Akane bumped him back, "I look forward to seeing how she grows up." Ranma nodded in agreement. Aiko's eyes were wide as she looked around her, "We're in the dojo, Sweetie."

"A few days old and she is already curious like you," Ranma shook his head in complete awe, "Good thing she's probably going to be an only child. She's going to be a handful. Just like you."

"Well, you've always put up with me," Akane chuckled, "So this should be no difference." She leaned over and planted a kiss on Ranma's cheek, "It's nothing that a Saotome can't handle, anyway."

"With you by my side," Ranma draped his arm around Akane, "we can do anything." As Akane's lips met Ranma's, Aiko let out a loud laugh and clapped her hands together. She then looked surprised to of made such a discovery and stared at her hands in disbelief. Ranma and Akane shared a smile and looked at their beautiful daughter. They could see her future reflected in her bright brown eyes.

**The End**


End file.
